Amor Prohibido
by Carol Otak
Summary: Nanoha por fin cumple su sueño de casarse con una maravillosa persona, eso es lo que pensaba hasta que conoció a un familiar muy cercano de esa persona maravillosa… no soy buena resumiendo, pero sé que les va a gustar… solo pasen y lean, por fis. es NanoFate.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí estoy, y con otra idea que espero sea de su agrado, no sé si me vayan a odiar, solo espero que no… jijiji…**

 **MSLN: no me pertenece (si así fuera, el anime se trataría solo de Nanoha y Fate y seria hentai)**

 **Capítulo 1**

Justo ahora estoy cumpliendo mi sueño, desde niña soñé con esto y ahora lo estoy viviendo, yo, me he casado con una gran persona, así es me case, y aún no lo puedo creer, parece un sueño, pero sé que es real por que ya me eh pellizcado un par de veces y sí duele.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – me miro con preocupación.

\- ¿eh? No, no pasa nada- sonreí, con esa sonrisa logré que se tranquilizara y volviera a acomodarse en su asiento.

Ahora nos encontramos en el avión, vamos a ir de regreso a Japón, ya que estamos volviendo de nuestra luna de miel, aunque la boda no fue perfecta, nos casamos por civil y nuestros familiares no pudieron asistir debido a que tuvo que ir a un viaje por su trabajo, y yo gustosa le hice compañía, ya estando haya se sorprendió por el hermoso lugar y me pidió que nos casáramos allí, cuando su madre escucho la noticia se molestó un poco, pero luego nos felicitó, realmente su madre era una persona muy agradable, y es halla a donde nos dirigimos, pues su madre quiere que todos vivamos juntos como familia, y no pudimos negarnos, espero no causar problemas, aunque ahora que me doy cuenta, su madre vive sola, siempre que la visitaba estaba sola, no había ningún otro familiar, y su casa es enorme, no es broma, es muy grande, así que supongo que es bueno que estemos ahí para hacerle compañía para que no esté sola. Giró mi cabeza y veo que se durmió, bueno, es normal después de tanto trabajo, quizás sea bueno que yo también duerma un poco, ahora si puedo descansar por unas largas horas.

 **…**

Por fin llegamos a la casa de su madre, creo que esta casa es cada vez más grande, en serio, su madre debe de sentirse muy sola en este lugar tan grande.

Y hablando de la reina de roma.

\- ¡Por fin llegan! – vaya, su abrazo es muy fuerte, y su sonrisa me va a quemar es muy brillante. Después de muchos saludos, abrazos y besos de bienvenida, entramos a la enorme casa, dejamos nuestras cosas en la gran sala y nos dirigimos al comedor, pues llegamos tarde y aun no habíamos cenado, por suerte su madre nos estaba esperando con la cena lista, así que solo tuvimos que tomar asiento y dedicarnos a comer, la cena estaba deliciosa, creo que cocina mejor que mi madre, no debería de decir eso, pero creo que es cierto.

Luego de cenar nos dimos una ducha, eso me ayudó mucho, logro relajarme, al salir me sentía como nueva, bajamos nuevamente para ver un poco de tv, el sueño y cansancio se habían ido y la película que estábamos viendo estaba muy interesante… Hasta que una voz desconocida se escuchó.

\- ¡Chrono, bienvenido! – por alguna razón esa voz hizo que mi cuerpo temblara.

\- ¡Fate, ¿Cómo has estado? – vi que él se levantó emocionado y se acercó a la persona que estaba detrás de mí, yo aún no la había visto, pues me encontraba sentada en el sofá mirando hacia el frente- Nanoha, ven quiero presentarte a alguien- me levante y giré lentamente, esto me está asustando, me acabo de bañar y estoy empezando a sudar, al darme vuelta por completo vi unos impresionantes orbes borgoña, y me estaba mirando con una cálida sonrisa- Fate, te presento a mi esposa, Nanoha Takamachi- me acerque y tendí mi mano mientras sonreía.

-Por fin te conozco, mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti- ¿Hermano?

-Nanoha, ella es mi hermana, Fate Harlaown- mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, no sabía que Chrono-kun tuviera una hermana, jamás la había visto y él nunca me comento sobre ella.

-Es un placer, Harlaown-san-

-El placer es mío, y por favor llámame Fate, Nanoha- un temblor volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo al escucharla decir mi nombre.

-Está bien, Fate- ella sonrió nuevamente, en serio, creo que su sonrisa es más brillante que la de su madre, aun no creo que mi esposo tenga una hermana así, es que no se parecen en nada, digo, Chrono es de cabello azul, sus ojos son del mismo color, y su piel es un poco oscura, mientras que ella es rubia, de ojos borgoña, de piel muy blanca y con un excelente cuerpo, y los trajes le quedan muy bien por lo que veo.

\- ¡Fate, llegas tarde y tu cena se enfrió! – regaño Lindy-san, así se llama su madre.

-Lo siento mamá, pero igual no tengo hambre-

-Oh no señorita, usted va a cenar-

-Pero…-

-Podrás ser una adulta, pero yo sigo siendo tu madre- era muy cómico ver esta escena, ella actuaba como una niña, la vi suspirar y asentir mientras caminaba hacia otro lugar, creo que iba al comedor, también la escuché refunfuñando algo, pero solo pude reír ante su actitud.

Este día fue cansado y extraño, pero estoy segura de que mañana va a ser mejor, después de todo, estoy empezando una nueva vida con mi esposo, y sé que mis siguientes días van a ser maravillosos, me voy a divertir mucho, además, también está Lindy-san y…Fate.

 **…**

Me levante muy temprano, como suelo hacer casi siempre, voltee al otro lado de la cama y vi a Chrono-kun aún dormido, mire la habitación, era muy amplia, las paredes eran blancas y las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas eran del mismo color, la puerta que iba al baño estaba a un lado de la puerta de entrada, en el centro había una pequeña mesa, y a un lado de la cama estaba la puerta del closet, y aun así la habitación seguía teniendo mucho espacio. Salí con cuidado de la cama para no despertarlo y entre al baño para darme una ducha, siempre lo hago, nada mejor que tomar una ducha para despertarse completamente.

Después de la ducha y de cambiarme, lo mire y él todavía estaba durmiendo, salí con cuidado de la habitación y baje las escaleras, escuche una voz en el comedor así que me dirigí hacia allí, Lindy-san estaba preparando la mesa, incluso ya tenía el desayuno listo, me pregunto ¿a qué hora se levantara para tener todo esto listo?, ella se percató de mi presencia y volteo a verme.

-Buenos días, Nanoha-chan- saludo sonriente.

-Buen día Lindy-san- salude de la misma manera.

-Ven, siéntate el desayuno ya está listo- hice lo que me pidió, pues a esta mujer no se le puede decir que no, eso fue lo que me dijo Chrono-kun.

Frente a mi puso un plato con panqueques, miel de maple, un cuadrito de mantequilla encima y al lado tocino, con un vaso de jugo de naranja, el desayuno sano y perfecto, le dedique una sonrisa sincera, pues me encanta su forma de cocinar, ella sonrió con un brillito en los ojos, para luego mirar detrás de mí.

\- ¿Ya estás lista? – pregunto.

-Sí- voltee lentamente para encontrarme con un par de borgoñas, ella me miro y me dedico una sonrisa, ya estaba vestida para salir y se veía muy bien, zapatos negros, pantalón del mismo color y una camisa blanca manga larga de botones con las mangas subidas hasta los codos, el único accesorio que tenía era un reloj negro con detalles dorados muy bonito- buenos días Nanoha, no sabía que acostumbrabas a despertarte temprano- se sentó a mi lado y Lindy-san coloco el mismo platillo frente a ella.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, el que madruga dios lo ayuda- su risa provoco la mía.

Nos dedicamos a comer, ninguna dijo nada, pero el silencio no era incomodo, de vez en cuando terminaba mirándola y no sé por que lo hacía, su forma de comer era tan educada, no se joroba ni ponía los codos en la mesa, una persona así debería de ser seria y amargada, pues conozco a personas así, pero ella era todo lo contrario, o eso me ha dado a demostrar durante el poco tiempo que la conozco. Lindy-san se acercó a ella y le dio una bolsa de papel, tal vez era el almuerzo.

-Y bien, ¿a que te dedicas? – pregunto mirándome mientras apartaba el plato ya vacío.

-Soy profesora trabajo en un instituto y una universidad- ella se sorprendió, pero después volvió a su expresión normal- de hecho, hoy voy a hacer el cambio, ya que me he mudado y ahora mi trabajo queda lejos, tengo que cambiarme a uno más cerca- formo un "o" con su boca- y… ¿tú a que te dedicas? – pregunte un poco tímida.

\- Pues al negocio de la familia- levante una ceja, y ella sonrió- veras, la familia Harlaown es dueña de uno de los hospitales más grandes de la ciudad, y yo me estoy encargando, pues es mucho trabajo para mi madre y Chrono no quería aceptar ese tipo de responsabilidad, prefirió estudiar derechos, así que yo tome esa responsabilidad por todos, no es molestia, de hecho, me gusta-

-Pero debe ser cansado- no pude evitar preocuparme, quizás por eso nunca la había visto, seguro tiene que trabajar todo el tiempo, debe ser molesto, aunque parece que ella no lo ve así.

-Un poco, pero estoy acostumbrada- se levantó y se acero a la cocina para depositar un beso en la mejilla de su madre, volvió tomó la bolsa de papel y me dedico una sonrisa- fue bueno verte otra vez, me tengo que ir a trabajar nos veremos más tarde, disfruta tu día, Nanoha- y se fue, suspire y me dedique a terminar mi desayuno.

Aún queda un día completo y siento que ya termino, pero sé que va a ser un día maravilloso, eso espero…

 **…**

Por fin, tanto esperar para que me atendieran en esta universidad, no fue difícil en el instituto, pero la universidad era muy diferente, ahora debo volver a casa y no sé ni dónde estoy, ¿Qué voy hacer?, bueno, no me voy a quedar aquí, así que empezare a caminar y a ver a donde me llevan mis pasos… camino, camino…

Ya se me están cansando los pies y no llego a ningún lado, me gustaría llamar a Chrono-kun, pero mi teléfono se quedó sin batería, sigo caminando, y por fin encuentro una parada de bus, ahora solo queda saber cómo se llama el lugar donde vivo, veo a un lado los horarios, y que molesto, definitivamente el día no me sonríe hoy, como puede ser que a esta hora no trabaje el bus, son solo las nueve de la noche por dios, así que otra vez sigo caminando, necesitaba descansar, así que me detengo frente a un hospital, es muy grande, mi vista se dirigió a las puertas de aquel lugar y vi a Fate saliendo rápido y molesta, luego apareció una chica pelimorada detrás tratando de decirle algo, pero no sé que era, ya que se encontraban lejos, aunque parecía que Fate no quería escucharla, no sé cómo, pero cada vez estaba más cerca de ellas.

-No Ginga- Fate veía negando con la cabeza, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus puños estaban cerrados con fuerza.

-Está bien, lo siento, no vuelvo a tocar ese tema- mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver que aquella chica se acercó a Fate para besarla, y ésta correspondió, sentí una pequeña punzada en mi pecho, pero lo ignoré, y ya estando cerca carraspeé algo avergonzada, Fate volteo y se sorprendió de verme ahí.

-Nanoha, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto mientras se separaba de la chica y se acercaba a mí, tal parece que aquella chica no estaba contenta conmigo porque me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Siento interrumpir, es que… no sé cómo llegar a casa- dije avergonzada, ella sonrió, no sé si se estaba burlando de mi o no.

-Ya veo, bueno ya estoy por irme así que vente conmigo- yo solo asentí, la mirada de esa chica que ni conozco me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no quise arruinar su momento- Ginga, ella es Nanoha Takamachi, es la esposa de mi hermano- le dijo a la chica, ella cambio su expresión, incluso dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio- Nanoha, ella es Ginga Nakajima, es… mi novia- volví a sentir esa punzada, pero seguí ignorándola.

-Es un placer conocerte Takamachi-san- yo tome su mano mientras sonreía.

-El placer es mío, Nakajima-san- ella sonrió, yo solo aparte la mirada, de repente ya no tengo animo de nada.

-Bueno, será mejor irnos- asentí en acuerdo y ella se encaminó hacia un auto negro, abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo entrara, al entrar ella camino hacia el otro lado, me pareció extraño que no se despidiera de su novia, pero antes de entrar al auto ésta tomó su mano para que la mirara.

-Fate, yo… de verdad- Fate suspiro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya, está bien, luego hablamos de eso, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma- luego entro en el auto sin mirarla y lo arranco, yo no dije nada, parecía seria, no sé que paso, pero no pienso preguntar.

Llegamos a casa y apenas cruce la puerta Chrono-kun se lanzó sobre mí, me inundo de preguntas como, por que había llegado tan tarde y porque no contestaba las llamadas, no me dejo ir hasta que respondí a todas sus preguntas, y Fate no hacía nada solo se reía de lo que le contaba a Chrono-kun.

Tal vez este día no haya sido bueno, pero sé que mañana será diferente, o eso creo.

 **No sé si se sorprendieron, pero espero no estén molestos, el fic es Nanofate, comenten si les gusta y si les gustaría la conti… Por cierto, al casarte no necesariamente debes llevar el apellido del esposo.**

 **Y como este el es primer cap lo hice corto. Subiré el otro muy pronto ya que casi lo termino.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Estos días han sido muy cansados para mí, toda la semana este escritorio a estado lleno de papeles para llenar y firmar, de veras necesito un descanso, no me molesta tanto trabajar, es lo único bueno que puedo hacer bien, pero se supone que hace dos días yo debí estar en casa antes de que mi hermano llegara con su esposa, debí felicitarlo y darle la bienvenida junto a mi madre, pero ¿que paso?, cuando iba a salir del trabajo, más papeles llegaron y no pude salir a tiempo, pensé que él se iba a molestar conmigo por no estar, pero parece que ni se dio cuenta de que no estaba en casa, ha de ser porque había llegado cansado de su luna de miel, estoy muy feliz por él, y su esposa parece ser una muy buena persona, aunque la vi algo extraña cuando mi hermano me la presento, parecía que estaba temblando, debo admitir que mi hermano tiene buen gusto, no lo digo solo porque sea hermosa, porque sí, es muy hermosa, tiene un muy hermoso cabello cobrizo, que le queda muy bien atado a una cola de lado, unos impresionantes y profundos ojos lavanda, un cuerpo perfecto con unas curvas matadoras y una piel blanca, pero no tan blanca, mi hermano realmente supo elegir, esa mujer es una gran persona, bueno, sé que llevo solo medio día conociéndola y no debo sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero es que hasta su aura es pura.

También es muy graciosa, todavía no olvido el encuentro de ayer, definitivamente me alegro la noche, pues no me encontraba bien debido a una pequeña pelea con mi novia, una pelea que no quiero recordar, pero bueno, debo admitir que me aguante una gran carcajada cuando me dijo que se perdió y no encontraba el camino a casa, por dios se veía muy tierna, y que suerte que me encontró, porque a esa hora el bus no pasaba, aunque creo que igual no sabe cómo se llama la zona donde vivimos, también tuve que aguantar una tremenda risa al escucharla decirle a mi hermano como se había perdido y todo lo que había caminado, sé que no estaba bien reírme, pero era inevitable, las caras tiernas y sonrojadas que hacía, solo provocaba que riera más, pero de ternura.

Quizás por eso no la vi esta mañana, debe estar cansada por la caminata de ayer, y cuando lo recuerdo vuelvo a reír. Unos toques en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante-

-Hola amor- se acercó a mí y me dio un beso corto en los labios.

\- ¿Más papeles? – pregunte con una ceja enarcada al ver como depositaba en mi escritorio una carpeta que parecía que iba a estallar de lo llena que estaba.

-No te estreses- paso por detrás de mí y empezó a masajear mis hombros.

-Lo necesitaba- me estaba sintiendo mejor, pero sentí que ella se tensó, suspire, algo me decía que no debía preguntar, pero de todas formas ella hablaría tarde o temprano- ¿Qué pasa? -

-Es que, yo quería hablas contigo sobre… ya sabes, ayer…- me voltee en mi silla para mirarla al rostro.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿sobre Nanoha? – ella negó y me miro a los ojos.

-Sobre la discusión que tuvimos… antes de que ella negara- fruncí el ceño.

\- Ya hablamos de eso, no quiero volver a tocar ese tema- estaba dispuesta a irme, pero ella me detuvo.

\- ¿Por qué no?... ¿no me quieres? - otra vez esa mirada, me acerque y la abrace.

-Claro que te quiero, es solo que… aun no estoy lista, es que… casarnos, significa dar un gran paso, y yo no sé…-

-Está bien- la miré y sonreí, pero ella no me sonreía.

-Tenemos que dejarlo-

\- ¿Qué? – me separe asustada, no entendía a que se refería- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

-Es muy claro que tú y yo no somos la una para la otra-

-Sí lo somos, solo te estoy pidiendo tiempo- me acerque y tome su mano.

\- ¿Más tiempo?... no puedo… lo siento, esto se acabó- me rodeo y se fue, había roto conmigo, y lo peor, fue que la hice llorar, no era mi intención, aunque, ella tiene razón, yo sabía que este día llegaría.

No sé porque, pero en lugar de sentirme mal, siento un alivio en mi pecho, debe ser porque ahora ella tiene una oportunidad de elegir un mejor futuro, con alguien que la valore, que la quiera, que la cuide, que quiera casarse con ella y tener hijos, porque todo eso… no puedo dárselo yo, y me siento fatal con tan solo pensar en eso, porque yo la quiero, pero no la amo, desde el primer día que empezamos a salir, me prometí que no la querría como una amiga, que la querría como mi novia, pero ese sentimiento de amistad nunca cambio, siempre siguió igual, así que supongo que es mejor así, realmente quiero que encuentre a alguien que de verdad la merezca.

-Lo siento mucho, Ginga- ese susurro sonó ronco y con mucho dolor.

 **...**

Este día realmente estuvo cansado, pero ahora voy a salir más temprano, he adelantado mucho trabajo, por lo que ahora voy a poder descansar mañana. Y ahora ¿dónde puse las llaves de mi coche?, busco en mi pantalón, pero no las encuentro, maldición, tampoco están en mi camisa. Y ahora que me pongo a pensar, no recuerdo haberlas sacado del auto, hay no, me acerco rápido al vehículo y me asomo por la ventana, ahí están, están en el coche, no puede ser, ¡este no es mi día!... a ver, piensa Fate, tienes que encontrar una solución, tendré que llamar a Chrono, Saco mi móvil y marco el número de mi hermano, espero que conteste, es muy tarde y no creo este despierto a esta hora.

\- Hola… – gracias a dios.

\- ¿Nanoha? – me sorprendió que sea ella quien contestara, ya la hacía dormida.

\- ¿Fate, que sucedió? – pregunto preocupada al escuchar mi tono de voz.

-No, no sucedió nada, lo que pasa es que… necesito que alguien pase por mi-

-No entiendo, ¿le paso algo a tu auto? –

-No…- sabía que iba a preguntar, pero no voy a permitir que se ría de mí.

\- ¿Entonces? –

-No es nada, solo dile a Chrono que pase por mi-

-Él está durmiendo, ya dime ¿que paso? – suspire, no creo que se vaya a reír de mí.

-Deje… las llaves en el auto- está aguantando la risa, lo sé, sé que quiere reírse.

\- ¿C-como… las dejaste… en el auto? - está bien, sé que yo me reí de ella ayer, ya se lo que se siente, me arrepiento.

-Solo dile a alguien que pase por mí, por favor- no dijo nada por un momento, pero sé que se estaba riendo, creo que aparto el móvil para que no la oyera. La oí carraspear para luego volver al teléfono.

-Está bien, llegare en diez minutos-

\- ¿Vendrás tú?, ¿sabes manejar? y ¿con que auto? – no pude evitar preguntar, no me la imagino manejando.

\- Sí, iré yo, ya todos están durmiendo, sí, se manejar… un poco- eso me preocupo- y Chrono-kun me presto su auto-

-Ya veo, entonces te espero- al colgar solté un gran suspiro agotador, me acerqué a la acera y me senté, espero que de verdad sepa manejar. estaba muy aburrida así que me puse a jugar Candy crush en mi móvil, este juego me da hambre.

Pasados los diez minutos, ella apareció, claro que yo ni me di cuenta, estaba muy absorta en el juego, ni siquiera supe cuando fue que alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-Tal vez si bajas ese…-

-Gracias- ¿eh? - ¿¡eeeh?! ¿Cómo… cuándo…? –

-Nyahaha- tiene una risa muy linda- creo que llevo aquí una hora- esas palabras me preocuparon.

\- ¿En serio? –

-Nop, ahora vamos que ya me está dando sueño- se levantó y se encamino al auto.

-Espera- me miró e inclino la cabeza a un lado como un perrito, parece una niñita, tan adorable- yo manejo- pero que expresiones tan lindas tiene, parece una niña con ese puchero.

-Mou, yo puedo manejar, Fate-chan- ¿chan?... No sé porque, pero me gusta el mote, aunque ella parece retractarse, como si hubiese dicho algo malo.

-Nop, yo manejo y se acabó- ella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego sonrió.

-No quiero que Chrono-kun me culpe si dejas las llaves dentro de este auto- yo también entrecerré mis ojos, me está provocando.

-Jaja, muy graciosa, quiero manejar porque no quiero que te pierdas de camino a casa- hizo otro puchero y entro al auto del lado del copiloto mientras cruzaba los brazos de forma infantil.

-Bien, maneja tú- no pude reprimir la risa, me dejo manejar porque es más que obvio que yo estaba en lo cierto.

El camino fue muy tranquilo, la radio estaba encendida y ella estaba mirando el cielo por la ventana, realmente es muy hermosa, la luz de la luna la hace parecer un ángel, sus ojos parece que brillan, se ve tan encantadora, ya basta, debo concentrarme en el camino. No sé en que momento se había quedado dormida, me siento un poco mal por haberle pedido que me buscara, seguramente estaba a punto de dormir cuando la llame.

Llegando a casa me baje del auto y pase al otro lado para despertarla, pero ella se oponía.

-Nanoha, ya llegamos-

-Mmm…- en lugar de levantarse se acomodó mejor en el asiento, incluso así se ve muy tierna, suspire, era obvio que no se iba a levantar, así que la cargue estilo nupcial, ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa y me miró, yo solo le sonreí, cerré la puerta del auto con el pie y me encamine a la casa, ella susurro que la bajara pero yo no le hice caso, así que se rindió y acomodo su cabeza en mi cuello, me deje embriagar por el olor de su cabello, y no solo su cabello, toda ella olía delicioso, fresas, mi fruta favorita, llegando a su habitación abrí la puerta con cuidado, no quería despertar a mi hermano, pero tal parece que él ya estaba despierto, pues la luz de la lampara estaba encendida, giré y él me miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo- susurré.

-Sí, acabo de despertar al no sentir a Nanoha a mi lado- me acerque y la acomode en la cama, Chrono me ayudo cobijándola- ¿Qué sucedió? –

-Lo siento, le pedí que pasara por mí, porque había dejado las llaves en mi auto-

\- ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí? – pregunto con una sonrisa, sé que él también quería reír por lo de las llaves.

-Ella fue quien contesto el teléfono, y, además creo que ella hubiera insistido si le decía que no pasara por mi– él rió mientras asentía.

-Sí, es muy terca- sonreí y me encaminé a la puerta.

-Buenas noches y siento mucho haberla molestado- él negó mientras agitaba la mano de arriba abajo.

-No te preocupes, ahora vete a dormir- dicho eso cerré la puerta y fui a mi cuarto, no me tome la molestia de cambiarme, estaba muy cansada, así que solo salté a la cama y me dormí, fue muy rápido, mi rostro toco la almohada y caí en brazos de Morfeo.

 **:::**

Un llamado a la puerta me despertó, aunque no del todo pues no respondía ni me movía, tenía mucho sueño, enserio, creo que es muy temprano como para que me anden molestando. La puerta se abre y entra mi madre con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya despierta hija, y por dios, ni siquiera te pusiste el pijama, tienes la misma ropa que ayer- abrió las cortinas dejando que la luz del fuerte sol entrara a la habitación, yo solo me cubrí con la cobija mientras refunfuñaba.

-Déjame dormir, es muy temprano- vino ella y me quito la cobija de un jalón, pero seguía resistiéndome y me tape el rostro con una almohada.

\- ¿temprano?... hija, ya paso la hora de almorzar- volteé para mirarla, pero mantuve mis ojos entrecerrados, la luz era fuerte.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué hora es? –

-Son las dos y media de la tarde, incluso Nanoha-chan se preocupó-

\- ¿Nanoha?... creí que ella empezaba a trabajar hoy-

-Así es, y ya llego- me quede mirando a mi madre un momento, por suerte no tenía nada que hacer hoy así que…- No te vuelvas a acostar- chillo, pero yo no hice caso y me acomode en la cama nuevamente, pero sé que esta batalla apenas empieza, pues mi hermosa medre empezó a jalarme del pie para sacarme de la cama, y debo admitir que tiene una fuerza sorprendente porque ya estoy a la mitad de la cama.

-Mamá déjame dormir…-

-Ya dormiste mucho- un último jalón y…

-Ouch…- me queje, mi cabeza pego contra el piso, incluso mi madre se preocupó por el sonido, y no fue la única que se preocupó.

\- ¡¿Qué sucedió?!, escuché un fuerte golpe…- Nanoha miró a mi madre y luego me vio a mí, hay fue que entendió lo que sucedía, pero yo empecé a sobar mi cabeza muy rápido, dolía mucho.

-Ya te imaginas lo que paso- le dije aun sobando mi cabeza, pero al verla, su rostro cambio, empezó a reírse, en lugar de preocuparse, que cruel.

-Creo que ya estas totalmente despierta- la miré con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras ella se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa- déjame ver-

-Yo iré a calentarte el almuerzo- dijo mi madre y yo asentí, mientras que Nanoha tomaba mi cabeza y observaba.

-Fate-chan eres una llorona, no tienes nada- me soltó y sonrió, parece que quería burlarse de mí.

-Pero tú escuchaste el golpe-

-Bueno, eso es para que aprendas a no retar a tu madre- no dije nada, pues ella tenía razón- ahora ve a tomar un baño para que bajes a almorzar- no pude evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, se veía muy bien con esa ropa, una falda azul oscuro con un corte del lado izquierdo dejando un poco al descubierto su muslo, unas zapatillas de tacón no muy altas y también azules, unas medias blancas que llegaban hasta los muslos y una camisa blanca manga larga, había desabotonado los dos primeros botones de arriba, dejando ver un poco el brasier azul que tenía, sé que está mal que diga esto, pero se ve muy sensual- ¿pasa algo? –

-Eh… no nada… voy a darme una ducha fría- me levanté y me fui al baño como un rayo, no creo haber pensado nada malo, cualquiera que la viera pensaría lo mismo que pensé yo.

Al terminar mi larga y fría ducha me cambie y baje para almorzar, todavía me cuesta creer que me haya despertado tan tarde, llegando al comedor ya la comida estaba servida, no voy a negar que tenía hambre, así que ataque el plato, estaba deliciosa, me encanta como cocina mi madre, a Ginga también le gusta mucho como… Ginga, otra vez ese sentimiento doloroso de culpa me invade, yo realmente no quería lastimarla, ella fue mi amiga antes que mi novia, siempre estábamos juntas, no conocemos desde el instituto y yo, lastime sus sentimientos,… ella debe de odiarme. No sé que hacer, ella necesita a alguien que la ame, no que la quiera, ella quiere casarse y yo no puedo ni imaginarme en una iglesia en esa situación, ella quiere hijos, y yo aún no estoy lista para dar ese paso, sé que hice mal al aceptarla cuando me confesó sus sentimientos, pero pensé que podría llegar a quererle más que a una amiga, y me equivoque, en lugar de eso… termine lastimándola, necesito hablar con ella, no sé que le diré, solo… necesito saber que está bien, me siento fatal, incluso las ganas de comer se esfumaron, aleje el plato mientras tomaba mi cabeza entre mis manos, necesito pensar, ¿Cómo le voy a hablar mañana cuando la vea en el trabajo? Aunque creo que ella no se va a acercar a mí, la conozco, va a evitarme, no me va a mirar, no me va a hablar, debo disculparme de la manera correcta.

\- ¿Estás bien?... ¿tan feo fue el golpe? – voltee para ver a Nanoha en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada- mentí, espero me crea.

-Eres pésima mintiendo- pues parece que no, se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, no se va a ir hasta que le diga.

-En serio, no es nada- me miró preocupada, pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

-Entiendo que no me quieras decir nada, pero eso no es excusa para no comer, arrimo el plato hacia mí, yo la miré dispuesta a refutar- Fate-chan, soy profesora, trato con niños todo el tiempo, así que no me iré de aquí hasta que termines tu plato-

-Pero yo no soy una niña- proteste.

-Pero actúas como una, no me digas que voy a tener que darte la comida en la boquita- sonrió, ¿se estaba burlando de mí?

\- ¡No!, yo puedo sola- no sé cómo logra esto, me pregunto cómo es en el trabajo, seguramente debe de tener a muchos hombres tanto como chicos babeando por ella, pero si alguien se atreve a hacerle algo, lo mato, no voy a permitir que toquen a la esposa de mi hermano, ella es parte de la familia ahora así que debo protegerla. Terminando de comer la miré y le mostré el plato, ella sonrió y se levantó, tomó el plato y se fue a la cocina mientras decía algo.

-La niña Fate-chan se ha portado muy bien – y luego empezó a reír, yo me levante y fui a la cocina para ver que hacía, al ver que iba a lavar mi plato, se lo quite y ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados- deja que te ayude-

-Nop, yo puedo hacer algo tan simple como lavar un plato- me sorprendió que me saltara encima para quitarme el plato, enserio es terca, logro hacer que cayera al piso y el plato salió volando para luego caer en mi cabeza- ouch…-

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto mientras se levantaba.

-No… ya es el segundo golpe este día- ella bajo la cabeza avergonzada, yo realmente no la culpaba, fue un accidente- oye…-

-Nanoha, amor ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – volteé hacia la puerta y vi a mi hermano aproximándose hacia nosotras, tomó a Nanoha de la cintura y la beso en los labios, luego volteo a verme con una ceja enarcada- ¿me perdí de algo? – pregunto estirando su brazo para ayudar a levantarme.

-No mucho- dije como si nada hubiera pasado- solo que, tu esposa es muy terca- sonreí y él hizo lo mismo mientras veíamos a Nanoha hacer un puchero.

-Mou, eso no es cierto-

-Claro, claro- Chrono la abrazo y le susurro algo en el oído que no pude escuchar, ella se sonrojo y me miró.

-Tu hermana está aquí- reprendió en un susurro pensando que yo no la había escuchado.

-Yo puedo estar aquí, ustedes tienen su habitación- sonreí al ver en su rostro la sorpresa y el sonrojo, ella bajo la cabeza mientras Chrono volvía a susurrarle algo.

-Mnm… ahora que recuerdo… tengo que ver unos papeles- le dio un beso a mi hermano en la mejilla, se despidió de mí y se fue de la cocina, ese comportamiento me pareció extraño, pero no voy a preguntar, incluso Chrono se extrañó.

-Bueno, te dejo, también tengo unos papeles que ver- dicho eso se fue.

Suspire mientras veía a la nada, no sé por que tuve un extraño sentimiento al ver como Chrono besaba, abrazaba y le susurraba a Nanoha, digo, es normal que haga eso, después de todo Nanoha es su esposa, y una gran mujer, yo siempre quise que mi hermano fuera feliz con una mujer que lo valorara, pero no sé por que no puedo sentirme bien, debe ser mi imaginación. Después de lo que paso con Ginga no puedo sentirme bien con nada, debe ser por eso.

Solo espero que mañana sea todo mejor.

 **Obviamente es muy pronto para unir a nuestras protagonistas. Y obviamente no es el final para Ginga, Espero les haya gustado, espero muchos comentarios y gracias por pedirme la conti, me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia y espero les haya gustado este cap.**

 **Hasta la próxima…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

No sé porque reaccione de esa forma ayer con Chrono-kun, aunque no había mentido sobre revisar algunos papeles, pero es la primera vez que actuó así con él, cuando me hablo al oído, solo pude ver a Fate-chan y salir de allí con una excusa, no sé que fue lo que me paso y por más que trato de buscar una razón no la encuentro, deben ser cosas mías, seguro estaba avergonzada porque estaba viéndonos y por eso invente la excusa. Cerré los ojos y traté de concentrarme en mi trabajo, pero no podía, y de repente una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, no puedo olvidar el momento en el que Fate-chan me llamo, ¿a quién se le olvidan las llaves dentro del auto? Solo a ella, me reí mucho cuando iba de camino a buscarla, pensé que iba a estar desesperada por llegar a casa cuando llegué a donde estaba ella, pero en lugar de eso, me la encontré absorta en un juego de Candy crush, me causo mucha risa su reacción cuando le hable mientras jugaba, se veía muy tierna, también… me sorprendí cuando me cargo y me llevo a mi habitación, pero me sentí bien entre sus brazos, eran cálidos y me sentía protegida, sentía que era una pluma al ver que no tenía ninguna dificultad al respirar. Inconscientemente mordí mi labio, hasta que levanté la mirada y vi que mis alumnos me estaban mirando con una sonrisa maléfica.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, profesora? – miré a la alumna y sonreí mientras asentía.

-Sí, estoy bien –

\- ¿Segura? – pregunto otro alumno mientras levantaba y bajaba las cejas con sonrisa traviesa.

-S-sí- no sé por qué me avergoncé y tampoco por qué tartamudee, pero siento que debería de hacerles un examen sorpresa, y parece que ellos me leyeron la mente porque sus rostros cambiaron de traviesos a miedo.

Ya no volvieron a decir nada, solo se dedicaron a terminar su clase, en serio, los universitarios son más traviesos que los chicos de instituto, no es que no los quiera, es decir, se portan muy bien conmigo y me alegra que me tengan confianza, sé que son buenos chicos, pero a veces son insoportables. La hora de salida llego, y los estudiantes salieron con calma, dejándome sus libretas y despidiéndose de mí, el salón de clases quedo totalmente vacío, ya era hora de que yo también me fuera, pero no quiero volver a casa aún, pues voy a tener que revisar todas estas libretas y no quiero, no aún. Mi móvil sonó avisando que tenía una llamada, ya sabía quién era, ya que siempre me llama a esta hora.

\- ¿Como ha estado tu día, amor? –

-Cansado, pero bien- lo escuche reír- ¿ya vas a regresar a casa? –

-Sí, por eso te llamo, quería saber si ya habías terminado para pasar a buscarte-

-Pues, puedes pasar cuando quieras, ya he terminado-

-Entonces llegare pronto-

-Bien- al colgar miré hacia la ventana, era un día muy bonito, y Chorno-kun salió temprano hoy, tal vez podamos ver una película o salir a pasear, ya después revisare las libretas, no es que este inventando una excusa para escapar del trabajo, solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi esposo. Chorno-kun no tardó mucho en llegar, y además compro helado y algunos dulces, quizás terminemos viendo una película después de todo, solo espero no molestar a Lindy-san, ya que la película la veríamos en la sala, pues en nuestra habitación no hay un televisor, Fate-chan es muy suertuda, ella sí tiene uno en su habitación y lo sé porque lo vi ayer cuando se dio el golpe en la cabeza. Todavía me siento mal al recordar el golpe que se dio por mi culpa, ni siquiera se molestó.

-Ve a cambiarte mientras yo preparo las cosas- dijo al cruzar la puerta de la casa, asentí y subí las escaleras para luego entrar en mi habitación, fui al closet para buscar algo más cómodo para ponerme, me iba a quitar la ropa, pero no sé por que tuve el impulso de ver por la ventana, así que camine hacia allí y vi ese hermoso paisaje, la casa era enorme, tenía un gran patio y en éste estaba una hermosa piscina, pero lo que más me gustaba era ese hermoso paisaje, las montañas, árboles y el sonido de los pajaritos por la mañana, me sorprendí cuando Chrono-kun dijo que gran parte de este paisaje le pertenece a su familia. Me fije en una figura, alguien, pero no la podía divisar bien, cada vez se acercaba más, venía corriendo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca fue que pude verla mejor, era Fate-chan, parece que estaba haciendo ejercicio y que bien se veía con ropa deportiva, tenía un mono negro con unas rayas rojas a los lados, unos zapatos también negros con rojo, una camiseta solo negra y unas muñequeras negras también, no pude evitar mirarla, sus brazos definitivamente se ven fuertes, no los había podido ver debido a que siempre tiene un suéter o una camisa manga larga, pero no sé porque los oculta, su cabello, parece oro, aunque debido al sudor lo tiene pegado a la cara, la camiseta marca perfectamente su abdomen. Se detuvo cerca de la piscina, prácticamente estaba debajo de mí, vi como metió toda la cabeza en el agua y luego salió sacando con ella mucha agua, era mi imaginación o todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta, luego sacudió su cabeza, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, se sorprendió un poco, pero después sonrió y me saludo con la mano, no sé por que me sonroje, pero igual salude con una sonrisa, tenía unas enormes ganas de bajar a hablar con ella y no sé por qué, no lo entiendo, esto es muy raro, me estaba debatiendo, no sabía si bajar o quedarme, ella se había sentado en una de las sillas de la piscina y empezó a sacarse los zapatos, seguro iba a quedarse ahí un poco más, así que me decidí, me acerque otra vez al closet y saqué una toalla rosa, salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras, vi que Chrono-kun se acercaba, me había olvidado por completo de que veríamos una película, aunque él parecía serio y miraba fijamente su teléfono.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – se detuvo y abrió los ojos en sorpresa al verme, yo solo levante una ceja en curiosidad.

-Lo siento, voy a tener que salir, surgió algo- me miró asustado de que me fuera a molestar, pero en lugar de eso sonreí.

-Ve con calma- él sonrió y beso mi frente.

-Prometo recompensarte con lo que sea que me pidas- reí y asentí, él se fue casi corriendo, seguro paso algo malo como para que estuviese así. Volví a caminar hacia la piscina y ella seguía ahí, estaba tomando sol con la mitad del cuerpo mojado, parece que está otra vez metida en sus pensamientos, porque no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, creo que esta es la segunda vez que pasa esto, me acerque y le lance la toalla a la cara, ella se asustó y cayó al piso ocasionándome muchas risas, se quitó la toalla de la cara y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No creo que el sol te vaya a secar tan rápido, así que úsala- miró la toalla con una ceja enarcada, yo aún estaba riendo, pues todavía estaba en el piso, hasta que por fin decido levantarse y volverse a sentar en la silla.

-El rosa no es mi color- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Malagradecida- me acerque y le quité la toalla para luego ponérsela en la cabeza y secarla, parecía una niña con las manos entre sus piernas y con los ojos cerrados mientras yo la secaba, se sentía tan bien, su cabello es muy suave y huele muy bien, no pude evitar acercarme más, al terminar quite la toalla mientras ella abría los ojos y me sonreía, se veía muy tierna con el cabello despeinado.

-Gracias- tomó la toalla junto con mis manos y beso el dorso de éstas, un sonrojo y una pequeña corriente eléctrica me invadió, soltó lentamente mis manos mientras se quedaba con la toalla- hace mucho calor-

-Sí que lo hace- no mentía, me sentía acalorada.

-Ven, siéntate… claro si no tienes nada que hacer-

-No, nada- tome asiento a su lado, no sé por qué estaba nerviosa, las manos me estaban temblado, y si la miro por alguna razón tiemblo más.

\- ¿Estas bien? – me observo preocupada, respondí con un asentimiento a su pregunta- si es el calor, puedes meterte en la piscina- apunto hacia el agua con el pulgar.

-No, gracias, pero… no se nadar- si se ríe la tiró al agua. Me miraba fijamente mientras mordía su labio.

-No me voy a reír- está aguantando la risa, es muy cruel, no todos saben nadar y se nota a simple vista que esa piscina es muy profunda.

-Atrévete a reír- amenace fulminándola con la mirada.

-Ya te dije que no lo haré- la observe fijamente por unos segundos, ella se levantó y me dio la espalda, estaba temblando, sus hombros subían y bajaban muy rápido, se estaba riendo, no lo iba a permitir, me acerque y la empuje hacia la piscina, después de unos segundos subió a la superficie dejando salir un chorrito de agua por su boca, volteo a mirarme con el ceño fruncido, creo que se molestó, pero no podía evitar reírme, fui a la orilla y le ofrecí mi mano.

-Eso es para que aprendas, ahora ven- ella nado hacia mí aún con el ceño fruncido, yo esperaba que tomara mi mano, y efectivamente eso hizo, pero en lugar de salir, me jalo hacia ella e hizo que cayera en el agua, me asusté mucho, pero ella aún no me había soltado, yo patalee tratando de nadar, tenía miedo de hundirme, pero ella me pego a su cuerpo y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Cálmate, no te voy a soltar- susurro en mi oído, me calme al escucharla, no sé por que, estoy segura de que con alguien más me hubiera asustado y trataría de salir a la fuerza, pero con ella me siento protegida, me aferre a su cuello con fuerza, creo que voy a terminar asfixiándola, me iba a separar pensando en eso, no quería matarla, pero ella también se aferró más a mi- ¿ya no tienes calor? – pregunto divertida.

-No- claro que tengo calor, tengo mucho más calor, pero es obvio que no se lo voy a decir, y no sé por qué me siento extraña, aunque tampoco se siente mal.

-Siento haberme reído de ti, lo siento… no lo volveré a hacer- susurro en mi oído.

\- ¿En serio? –

-Lo prometo- yo solo sonreí- aunque no debiste tirarme al agua-

-Claro que debí hacerlo, y lo volvería a hacer-

-Eres mala- intento copiar mi puchero y mi forma de hablar, aunque no le salió para nada bien.

-Mira quien lo dice- nos reímos un largo rato sin separarnos y la verdad yo quería quedarme así, hasta que…

-Fate, Nanoha…- ella se separó un poco de mi rápidamente, pero me sostenía por la cintura- ¿Cómo se les ocurre entrar a la piscina vestidas así? -

-Mamá, veras…-

-Sin excusas, ahora salgan- hicimos caso y salimos, Lindy-san nos miraba con las manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido- ahora se van a quedar aquí, hasta que el sol las deje totalmente secas-

\- ¿Qué? – dijimos al unísono.

-Como oyeron, ahora voy a prepararme un te- se dio vuelta y camino hacia dentro, pero antes de entrar completamente se detuvo y nos miró con ojos interrogantes- por cierto, ¿Por qué estaban abrazadas de esa forma en la piscina? – no sé por qué empecé a ponerme nerviosa, no es como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo.

-Bueno, eso fue porque Nanoha no sabe nadar- explico tratando de aguantar una risa. Lindy-san nos miró fijamente, hasta que sonrió.

-Ya veo, en ese caso está bien- cuando Lindy-san se dio la vuelta, Fate-chan dejo escapar un suspiro- y Fate…- volteo nuevamente- no está bien que te rías de Nanoha-chan porque no sabe nadar- yo mire a Fate-chan con una sonrisa, pero al recordar lo que dijo Lindy-san me asuste, no puedo quedarme aquí hasta que el sol termine de secarme, ya se va a ocultar.

\- ¿De verdad nos va a dejar aquí así? –

-Nop, ya verás que en un momento aparecerá con unas toallas- nos sentamos y empezamos a tomar sol. Ninguna dijo nada y me siento algo incomoda, siento que me está mirando mucho, siento que estoy desnuda y mi camisa está pegada a mi cuerpo y debido al agua el brasier se podía ver perfectamente, me sentí igual que ayer, cuando se dio el golpe en la cabeza, le pedí que se fuera a dar una ducha y ella se quedó mirándome de arriba abajo, y por alguna razón que desconozco, me gusto que me mirara así.

-Pensé que estabas trabajando- hablé para aligerar el ambiente.

-Hoy llegue temprano, no había mucho trabajo-

-Mmm… que extraño que no… quieras estar con tu novia hoy- pregunte sin pensar, y me arrepentí cuando vi tristeza en su rostro, no sé que paso, y debo admitir que tenía curiosidad, pero no voy a preguntar. Ella iba a decir algo hasta que la interrumpieron. Tenía razón, su madre había vuelto y con toallas, sé que yo tenía una, pero ella la mojo cuando la tiré al agua. Me pregunto qué estaba por decir antes de que llegara su madre.

 **…**

La noche llego rápidamente y Chrono-kun aún no llega, me estoy empezando a preocupar, siempre llega antes de la cena y ya estamos a punto de cenar, quizás llegue en unos minutos. Tome la jarra de jugo y la lleve a la mesa, estoy ayudando a Lindy-san con la cena, pues Fate-chan se encuentra en el estudio debido a una llamada del trabajo y no puede ayudar, aunque creo que es una excusa. Terminamos de servir todo, ya estaba todo preparado para comer, ahora solo falta que Fate-chan baje y que Chrono-kun llegue.

-Lo siento Nanoha-chan, pero ¿podrías buscar a Fate-chan? – asentí a su pregunta y salí del comedor en busca de la rubia. Llegando al estudio la vi con una expresión seria hablando por teléfono.

-Por favor, déjame hablar con ella- suplico, a pesar de que su expresión es seria, su tono de voz suena triste, y yo no sé que hacer, seguramente se molestara si sabe que estoy escuchando su conversación, por eso decidí esconderme y esperar a que termine, pero no dijo nada más, solo colgó el teléfono y se quedó observándolo mientras suspiraba… no sé por que, pero después la vi sonreír- eres mala escondiéndote- me sorprendí y también me asuste, es obvio que se esta refiriendo a mí, así que me paré en la puerta avergonzada, debí haber bajado cuando la escuche hablar por teléfono, seguro está molesta.

-Yo… lo siento… yo- baje la cabeza avergonzada, no quería verla a la cara, debe de estar molesta, no vi su rostro, pero si vi que sus pies se movieron hacia mí, yo estaba esperando un regaño, pero eso no paso, ella tomó mis manos y beso el dorso, alce la mirada y la vi sonreír.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? No hiciste nada malo –

-Pero…-

-Pero nada… viniste a avisarme que la cena está lista- sé muy bien que no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, pero igual respondí asintiendo con la cabeza, me sorprendí mucho cuando se acercó más a mí y beso mi mejilla, mi rostro se encendió, ¿soy solo yo o aquí hace mucho calor? - ¿Ya Chrono llego? – pregunto aún cerca de mi rostro, de repente siento que mi pulso se está acelerando, pero su cercanía no me molesta, incluso tengo ganas de acercarme más- ¿Nanoha? – como aún no había respondido a su pregunta me llamo preocupada.

-Eh… no, aún no llega- respondí, pero ella seguía preocupada- vamos a cenar, tu madre se va a molestar si la cena se enfría- después de decir eso me fui al comedor sin esperar a que ella dijera algo, la miré de reojo y vi que me seguía, pero seguí caminado a pesar de que ella quería decirme algo, no sé por que siento ese tipo de cosas cuando estoy cerca de ella, o por qué termino teniendo pensamientos extraños con los cuales termino sonrojándome, yo no suelo sonrojarme, pero ella logra que me sonroje como si nada.

Nadie dijo nada durante la cena, y Chrono-kun tampoco había llegado, cuando terminamos de cenar Fate-chan volvió al estudio y yo me dirigí a la biblioteca, así es, la enorme casa tiene una hermosa biblioteca, es la primera vez que voy a pasar el rato ahí, pero ya la había visto y era muy hermosa, tenía un sillón muy cómodo cerca de una ventana y una mesa en el centro, ya todo lo demás eran libros por casi todo el lugar, me acerque a los estantes y tomé un libro que me estaba llamando la atención por un tiempo, Lindy-san me lo había recomendado, pues este lugar es como su santuario secreto. Me senté en el cómodo sillón y vi el cielo por la ventana, creo que va haber una tormenta, el cielo está totalmente nublado y se podían ver los destellados relámpagos entre las nubes, solo espero que Chrono-kun llegue pronto, no me llevo muy bien con las tormentas me asusto mucho con los truenos, sé que es tonto, pero es inevitable no asustarme.

Unos minutos más tarde llego una fuerte tormenta, hacía mucho frió, los truenos cada vez eran más fuertes y el cielo estaba totalmente iluminado de relámpagos, estaba asustada, cada vez que sonaba un trueno me tensaba, cerré las cortinas y trate de concentrarme en el libro, pero al memento en el que por fin logre concentrarme, se apagó la luz. Me acerque al interruptor y lo moví varias veces pero no pasaba nada, cuando asome la cabeza fuera de la biblioteca, caí en cuenta de que este no era la única habitación sin luz, me volví en busca de mi teléfono pero no lo encontraba por lo oscuro del lugar, camine con cuidado esperando encontrar mi móvil, pero termine tropezando con algo, estaba esperando el golpe que me daría contra el piso, pero ese golpe nunca llego, no caí al piso sino en los brazos de alguien y no pude evitar abrazarme a ese alguien, me sentía protegida, incluso el frió se había ido, y parece que ese alguien tampoco quería soltarme, aunque ya sabía quién era, después de todo no es la primera vez que estos fuertes brazos me sostienen, además ya había olido este perfume varias veces. Un fuerte trueno hizo que me sobresaltara y me aferrara más a ella.

\- ¿Estas bien? – susurro en mi oído y no pude evitar estremecerme. No respondí a su pregunta, solo asentí, ella acaricio mi cabeza y se movió un poco, creo que está buscando algo, no podía verla, entrecerré los ojos cuando una luz apunto a mi rostro, había encendido la lampara de su móvil- ¿de verdad estas bien? – volví a asentir, no sé si se iba a reír de mí o a preocupar, pero no quiero a ninguna de las dos- Chrono me ha llamado, dijo que la luz se fue en toda la ciudad y las calles están trancadas por la tormenta- enseguida me preocupe.

-Entonces…-

-No va a llegar esta noche- completo por mí. Cuando iba a hablar un gran trueno me interrumpió, me sobresalte nuevamente y empecé a temblar, ella se dio cuenta y me sujeto con fuerza- oye… ¿te asustan las tormentas? – su tono de voz era preocupado, y yo no respondí a su pregunta, aunque a ella no le importo- ven, es hora de dormir- no espero a que yo respondiera y me tomó de la mano para luego salir de la biblioteca y caminar por el pasillo que llevaba hasta mi habitación.

-Tu madre…-

-ella está bien, le gustan las tormentas, dice que duerme mejor- no pude reprimir una sonrisa, Lindy-san tiene gustos extraños. Llegando a la habitación, me sentó en la cama y fue al closet, saco mi pijama y me la entrego- bueno, puedo dejar mi móvil si quieres- no quería que se vaya, pero tampoco puedo pedirle que se quede, me gustaría que se quedara unos minutos más, la tormenta cada vez empeora, estoy segura de que no lograre dormir esta noche.

-Iré a cambiarme en el baño, no tienes que irte- ella iba a protestar, pero antes de que dijera algo tomé su móvil y entre al baño dejándola con la palabra en la boca, me sentía mal dejándola sola en la oscuridad, pero no podía dejar que se fuera, siento que solo con ella el miedo desaparece. Salí del baño y la vi sentada en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, luego volteo a verme cuando apunte a su rostro con la linterna del móvil, me acerque y me senté a su lado esperando sentir su calor, pero ella se levantó.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya, me puedes entregar el teléfono mañana- me dedico una sonrisa y se giró para retirarse, un relámpago alumbro la habitación y no pude evitar soltar un gemido, ella volteo a verme preocupada, sus ojos son tan hermosos, no pude evitar quedarme prendada a ellos, sentí un extraño cosquilleo al ver en su mirada la preocupación por mí, aunque no es la primera vez que siento este cosquilleo cuando estoy con ella- Nanoha…- cuando pronuncia mi nombre, lo hace de una manera tan cariñosa, hace que mi nombre parezca el más hermoso de mundo.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte? – baje la cabeza avergonzada, pero ella me obligo a verla poniendo su mano en mi mejilla, me sonrió y se sentó nuevamente a mi lado.

-Me voy a quedar solo hasta que te duermas- sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, me acosté y ella me cobijo- duérmete ya-

\- ¿Sabes qué diciendo "duérmete ya" no lograras que me duerma? – dejo salir una risa que me contagio.

-Pensé que sí funcionaria- un trueno interrumpió nuestra conversación, ella al ver como el miedo se apoderaba de mi nuevamente, se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo, provocándome un enorme sonrojo, pero no voy a negar que me gustaba, de hecho me abrace más a ella para sentir más de su calor- sshh, no debes tener miedo, voy a quedarme aquí hasta que te duermas- susurro en mi oído, ya el sueño me estaba empezando a invadir, pues la forma en la que acariciaba mi cabello me relajaba. No supe en que momento me quede dormida, pero lo cierto es que dormir era lo último que quería, lo que realmente quería era quedarme hablando con ella toda la noche, no quería dormir, porque sabía que, al despertar, ella no estaría a mi lado.

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy acurrucada, Fate-chan no se había ido, estaba a mi lado, debe ser por eso que dormí de maravilla. La moví para despertarla, pero ella solo se quejaba, que tierna, yo gustosa la dejara dormir, pero tengo que levantarme y para poder hacer eso tengo que hacer que ella también se levante, pues me tiene totalmente presa entre sus brazos. Cuando por fin logre que despertara me miró con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto soñolienta.

-Quiero levantarme- ella parecencia no entender, hasta que miró un poco más abajo y se dio cuenta a que me refería.

\- ¡Lo siento! - se apartó de mi de inmediato, me causo un poco de risa su reacción.

-Está bien- me levante de la cama y abrí el closet para buscar la ropa que me podría este día- gracias-

\- ¿Por qué? – la miré y me acerque, se sorprendió un poco cuando bese su mejilla, pero no se quejó, solo me sonrió.

-Por aguantarme anoche- dejo escapar una risa.

-A sido todo un placer- nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos fijamente, hasta que su móvil sonó, ella se acercó y presiono la pantalla para luego sonreír y mostrarme el móvil- parece que tu esposo viene en camino- también sonreí, aunque sentía que estaba haciendo una mueca- es hora de que me marche… que tengas buen día Nanoha- no me dejo responder, se había ido rápidamente de la habitación, tal vez tiene que trabajar. Aunque ahora que se fue, siento un pequeño vacío.

 **Espero les haya gustado este cap tanto como a mí, Nanoha parece que se está dando cuenta de algo, pero es muy densa y ni hablar de Fate. XD**

 **Hasta la proximaaa…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Hoy por la mañana había despertado con la esposa de mi hermano entre mis brazos, yo ni siquiera tenía pensado quedarme a dormir, se supone que me quedaría hasta que ella se durmiera, pero parece que el sueño me atrapo, aunque me sorprendí mucho cuando la vi entre mis brazos, no quise soltarla en toda la noche y admito que su cercanía me gustaba, el olor de su cabello y la suavidad de su piel, dormí de maravilla a pesar de la ruidosa tormenta, pensé que ella se había molestado, pero no, incluso beso mi mejilla como agradecimiento por quedarme con ella toda la noche y juro que lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo dos veces, jamás en mi vida había dormido tan bien, mi hermanito tiene mucha suerte… Me di cuenta de que no había trabajado nada por estar metida en mis pensamientos, así que volví mi vista a los papeles que estaban en el escritorio, hoy no hay mucho trabajo así que saldré temprano, quizás compre un helado de camino a casa. La puerta se abrió repentinamente, volteé a ver con una ceja enarcada, pues nadie entra sin tocar, al ver quien era sonreí y me recosté en mi silla con los brazos cruzados.

-Se supone que deberías de estar en Italia- dije mientras ella sonreía y se acercaba a mí.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte- hablo con sarcasmo- ¿olvidaste que hasta ayer eran mis vacaciones? – me levante mientras ella se acercaba a mí.

-Tal vez- la abrace con fuerza- bienvenida – la levante un poco mientras la agitaba.

-Vas a hacer que vomite…- la baje de inmediato.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta mapache-

-Ya deja de llamarme así Fate-chan- me reprendió.

-Nunca- realmente me alegro de que ella este aquí, Hayate Yagami, mi mejor amiga, siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y justo ahora la necesito, ella lo sabe. No la había visto durante un mes pues tomó unas vacaciones con sus hermanas, claro que yo la ayude a tener libre ese mes, lo merecía, es una gran trabajadora, es la mejor doctora de este hospital admito que hizo mucha falta, sus hermanas también son muy agradables. Antes solíamos hacer barbacoas en mi casa, invitábamos a otras amigas, pero últimamente hemos trabajado mucho y nuestras amigas ya no están en la ciudad, se casaron y construyeron una familia, claro que Hayate no se queda atrás, ella está comprometida con una gran mujer y dentro de unos meses tendrá un hijo. Su prometida no viajo con ella decidió ir a visitar a sus padres, Hayate le insistió que se fuera con ella, pero su prometida se negó diciéndole que debería pasar más tiempo con sus hermanas, ya que, con el trabajo, la preparación de la boda y el embarazo no había tenido mucho tiempo para estar con ellas.

-También me alegro de verte nuevamente- se quedó observándome fijamente- ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa o tengo que adivinar? – esta mujer da miedo, sé que, si le digo que no pasa nada va a insistir así que mejor hablo, después de todo, ella siempre me ha ayudado.

-Es… Ginga…- nombre mientras suspiraba.

\- ¿Hizo algo? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No… fui yo… ella termino conmigo-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – levanto una ceja, dando a entender que no sabía a que me refería- cuando me fui ustedes estaban bien, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –

-Bueno… ella quiere algo que yo no puedo darle…-

-Hasta donde yo sé, siempre le das lo que quiere- se acercó a mi silla y se sentó mientras afincaba los codos en el escritorio y juntaba sus manos.

-Sí, pero… quiere que nos casemos y que tengamos hijos- formo una "o" con su boca, luego empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Fate… no entiendo, tienes mucho tiempo saliendo con ella, ¿Por qué no quieres casarte? – no respondí a su pregunta, ella busco mi mirada, pero yo la aparte- respóndeme algo… ¿la amas? – la miré enseguida.

-Yo… la quiero-

-Sabes que eso no fue lo que te pregunte- otra vez aparte la mirada- oye… Ginga es una buena chica, estoy segura de que sería una buena esposa y también buena madre- volví a mirarla, ella estaba sonriendo, pensé que estaba molesta conmigo por mi decisión- pero… nadie manda en el corazón- sonreí, ella me entiende.

-Hayate, yo la quiero, sabes que ella fue una gran amiga antes de ser mi novia, le tengo un gran cariño y pensé que, si aceptaba salir con ella ese cariño crecería, pensé que un día le diría "te amo", que algún día le pediría matrimonio y tendríamos hijos… pero ese día nunca llego, y en el fondo yo sabía que nunca lo haría, pero seguía intentando y por eso… termine lastimándola- me senté frente al escritorio con la mirada en el suelo.

-Hiciste lo correcto, no puedes estar con alguien que no amas es doloroso para las dos, quizás Ginga esté pasando por un mal momento, pero estoy segura de que ella sabe que es lo mejor…- un fuerte golpe llego a mi cabeza, me había golpeado con una regla, levante mi vista con el ceño fruncido y ella estaba con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – dije en tono molesto.

-Ya deja lloriquear, no hiciste nada malo y tú lo sabes- quiero mucho a este mapache, sé que me acaba de golpear, pero ya después me vengare- ¡ahora! ¡levanta tu trasero de esa silla y llévame a comer helado! – no le puedo decir que no, pues ya me quitó mi billetera, esta mujer puede robar un banco y nadie se daría cuenta. Suspire y me levante.

-Está bien- por suerte hoy no hay mucho trabajo, así que puedo terminar esos papeles mañana, pues este mapache no me va a dejar ir hasta dejar vacía mi billetera.

 **…**

Por fin se fue el mapache, sé que estaba feliz por su regreso, pero había olvidado el por que me alegré cuando se fue por un mes, pensé que iba a quedar en la quiebra, no es la primera vez que me quita la billetera y se va a comprar helados y dulces.

Llegando a casa estacione el auto y entre, mi madre no estaba, salió con una amiga a la que no había visto durante unos meses, Nanoha está en el trabajo, creo que llegara en una hora, mientras que mi hermanito… no tengo ni idea de donde esta y espero llegue pronto necesito hablar con él. Entre a la sala y me deje caer en uno de los sillones mientras tiraba las llaves a la pequeña mesa de centro, me acerque a ésta y tomé la botella de vodka con un vaso, me serví un poco en el vaso y deje que se deslizara por mi garganta. Quede mirando a la nada mientras acariciaba el borde del vaso con mi dedo índice, ayer fue un día algo extraño, pero me alegra pasar más tiempo con Nanoha ahora conozco un poco más de ella, aunque no pensé que me empujaría a la piscina solo por reírme, ni si quiera me reía porque no supiera nadar, me reía de sus tiernas expresiones, cuando me dijo que no sabía nadar se había quedado mirándome fijamente mientras su mejilla izquierda estaba un poco inflada y su mirada entrecerrada, parecía una niña, creo que ella no sabía que tenía esa expresión, además merecía que yo también la tirara al agua, no me pregunto si yo sabía nadar cómo se le ocurre…. Pero al ver como se aferraba a mí y pataleaba me arrepentí, me sentí mal, mi intención era asustarla un poco… pero cuando la tuve en mis brazos…. Ella estaba tan cálida, su olor, sus ojos, me alegre cuando se calmó, pero cuando mi madre llego me había asustado, me había apartado de ella rápidamente, claro que no la había soltado, pero no quería que mi madre pensara otras cosas… y cuando salimos del agua, no pude evitar mirarla, podía ver su piel a través de su camisa, el color de su brasier, sé que eso estuvo mal y me arrepiento, no sé por que mi mirada se había posado en su camisa transparente… y en cuanto a la tormenta, no sé por que pero… me gustaría repetir ese momento, no sé por que estoy pensando en esto y sé que no debo…

El sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, aunque no me moví ni hable, ya sabía quién era. Vi cómo se movía lentamente, como si no quisiera que nadie supiera de su llegada, volteo hacia donde yo estaba y se sobresaltó.

-Oh… Fate, me asustaste- dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho con una mano, yo no dije nada, me acomode en mi asiento y cruce la pierna, él me miró preocupado al ver que yo tenía el ceño fruncido y no decía nada, solo lo miraba- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto, yo suspire y dirigí mi vista al vaso que tenía en mi mano- Fate, me estas asustando –

-Chrono- el nombre salió en un suspiro cansado, lo volví a mirar y mi ceño seguía fruncido.

\- ¿Sí?... –

\- ¿Dónde estabas ayer? – pregunte sin rodeos, él me conoce y sabe perfectamente que yo no ando con rodeos. Se sorprendió por mi pregunta y aparto la vista, se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos para luego volver a verme con una sonrisa, aunque sabe que no debe hacer eso, por dios este hombre me conoce, es obvio que está forzando esa sonrisa.

-Tuve que ir nuevamente al trabajo, ya sabes que…-

-Dime la verdad- interrumpí y mi ceño se frunció más, odio que me mienta y él lo sabe. bajó la mirada- y no creas que molestándote conmigo vas a escapar, eso no funciona, me vas a decir la verdad y ni se te ocurra inventar algo de nuevo-

-Fate… ayer me llamo Amy- abrí los ojos en sorpresa, él al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba enseguida volvió a hablar- no es lo que piensas… ella quería hablar conmigo-

-Fuiste a su departamento- él sabía perfectamente que no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, volvió a bajar la mirada- ¿Qué era lo que quería hablar contigo? – pregunte molesta.

-Solo cosas…-

-No me mientas- la voz me salió cargada con mucha molestia.

-Ella quería hablar…sobre nosotros, quería volver a estar conmigo-

-Chrono, estas casado, ella te dejo y prefirió su carrera y a sus amigos antes que a ti- dije tratando de calmarme.

-Lo se… pero te juro que no pasó nada, le dije que ya era tarde y que me había casado con una gran mujer-

\- ¿Por qué no volviste anoche? – lo miré fijamente esperando una respuesta creíble.

-Sí iba a volver, pero la conversación tardo más de lo que pensé y no me dio tiempo, no pude salir por la tormenta y la ciudad estaba totalmente oscura, además de que no había paso- no pude evitar fruncir más el ceño.

\- ¡¿Te quedaste en su casa?! – pregunte ya muy molesta.

-…Sí… pero en serio no pasó nada, dormí en el sofá y ella en su habitación, no nos hablamos en toda la noche, apenas desperté me fui-

\- ¿Entonces por que llegas a esta hora? Y ¿Por qué entraste de forma tan cautelosa? –

-Antes de venir, decidí ir a mi trabajo para terminar algunos papeles, por eso llegue a esta hora, y la razón por la que entre así fue porque no quería que mamá me reprendiera por no llegar anoche, aunque parece que igual no me salve del regaño- hubo silencio por unos segundos, deje escapar un suspiro y me levante, deje el vaso en la pequeña mesa y camine para salir de la sala, me detuve en el marco de la puerta, pero no voltee a verlo.

-Espero que no me hayas mentido, tienes suerte, mi madre no está- y dicho eso me fui a mi habitación, necesitaba una fresca y relajante ducha, busque ropa más cómoda y la deje en la cama, luego tome dos toallas y entre al baño de mi habitación. Se sentía muy bien el agua tibia recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, por alguna razón, la conversación con mi hermano no salía de mi cabeza, no parecía mentirme, pero la verdad es que no me importa él, sé que suena cruel, pero es la verdad, mi preocupación es por Nanoha, no quiero que él la lastime, no se lo perdonaría nunca esa mujer es maravillosa no merece que le hagan daño, si Chrono se atreve a lastimarla, se las verá conmigo. Y ahora ¿cómo termine pensando en ella? No entiendo, últimamente termino pensando en ella inconscientemente.

Menee mi cabeza con un poco de brusquedad, estoy empezando a sentirme extraña, quizás he estado mucho tiempo en la ducha, salí de ésta y tome una toalla para envolverla en mi cintura, con la otra seque mi cabello y luego la puse alrededor de mis hombros cubriendo mis pechos, sip, me siento como nueva, con una sonrisa salí del baño y tenía los ojos cerrados para sentir mejor el aire frio de la habitación, pero al abrirlos me encontré con alguien que definitivamente no esperaba. Nanoha estaba parada en la puerta de mi habitación con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban abiertos en sorpresa, aunque la sorprendida era yo, prácticamente estaba desnuda frente a la esposa de mi hermano, aunque no lo demuestre estoy avergonzada, ella parecía perdida, no decía nada y no se movía en lo absoluto, pero su mirada estaba fija en mí lo cual me pone un poco nerviosa. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba se sobresaltó y me miró a los ojos avergonzada.

-L-lo siento- tartamudeo- es que yo…- yo no podía decir nada, estoy sorprendida y apenada, es extraño que no haya tocado la puerta antes de entrar, no esperaba encontrarla dentro de mi habitación. Se quedo callada por un momento, luego bajó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta- lo siento mucho- empezó a caminar para retirarse, pero reaccione a tiempo y pude alcanzarla antes de que se fuera.

\- ¡Espera! - tome su mano- no pasa nada- hice que entrara de nuevo en la habitación, luego cerré la puerta sin soltarle la mano, la mire a los ojos y no dije nada, no sé cómo lo hace, pero cuando la miro a los ojos siento que el mundo desaparece, extraño lo sé. Tenía la cabeza gacha, así que hice que me mirara poniendo un dedo en su mentón y levantando la cabeza lentamente- yo… admito que me sorprendí un poco, pero no pasa nada- ella seguía preocupada a pesar de lo que le decía, sonreí y me acerque más- oye, en serio, no hiciste nada malo- acaricie su mejilla con mi mano, su piel es tan suave.

-Es que… - trato de explicar- toque la puerta y no contestabas, así que entre sin permiso, lo siento… no sabía que estabas tomando una ducha yo…-

-Está bien, no hay ningún problema, no escuche por el sonido de la ducha, nadie tiene la culpa- explique, se ve tan tierna con esas expresiones, sus mejillas con ese leve rubor y sus ojos con ese pequeño brillo- viniste a decirme algo… ¿No es así? - si ella entro en mi habitación así, tiene que ser por algo importante - ¿Qué es? – pregunte aún con una sonrisa, no podía evitar sonreír teniéndola así de cerca, se ve tan hermosa.

-Quería preguntarte, ¿si discutiste con Chrono-kun? Es que lo vi, no sé, triste o molesto- no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – ella ladeo la cabeza sin entender por qué tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, pregunte si paso algo y él solo te nombro- aparte mi vista, no sé si decirle o no, Chrono no miente y cuando hablamos parecía haber dicho la verdad, supongo que no tengo que preocupar a Nanoha con cosas tontas- ¿Fate-chan? ¿Ustedes discutieron verdad? – volví a mirarla, no podía apartar mi vista, es como si su mirada fuese un imán que atrae a la mía, esos ojos son tan hermosos, ella se sonrojo, pero no aparto la vista- F-Fate-chan – tartamudeo, incluso sus tartamudeos son lindos.

\- ¿He?... no- salí del trance en el que estaba, no sé que me está pasando- no discutimos, solo hablé con él, lo reprendí por no haber llegado anoche antes de la tormenta, eso es todo- ella enarco una ceja tratando de averiguar si mentía.

-Supongo que está bien…- susurro y no dijo más… un silencio se apodero de la habitación, no era un silencio incomodo, ella no se había movido y solo me miraba a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por sus labios, yo también sonreía y no sé por que lo hacía. Mi mano seguía acariciando su mejilla y no sé cómo mi otra mano termino en su cintura, aunque a ella no parecía molestarle, pues sus manos estaban en mis hombros y después bajaron por mis brazos lentamente, sentí que me estaba acariciando, creo que es mi imaginación, aunque su mirada ahora está recorriendo mi cuerpo, y ahora se está sonrojando, sus ojos están abiertos como platos, parece sorprendida, me pregunto por qué…. un momento… prácticamente estoy desnuda frente a ella. Me aparte lentamente.

-He, yo… tengo que…-

-S-sí…- camino hacia la puerta y la abrió- siento lo que paso- por un momento creí haberla visto mirándome de reojo de arriba a abajo antes de abrir completamente la puerta. Debe ser mi imaginación.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema- dicho eso se fue. Solté un largo suspiro y me deje caer en la cama, me quede observando el blanco techo de mi habitación, mi mente en estos momentos está llena de preguntas, últimamente estoy sintiéndome extraña y ahora de repente estoy sintiendo mucho calor, por dios, me acabo de bañar.

 **…**

Me encontraba en mi estudio, debido a que Hayate apareció en mi trabajo de repente no había podido terminar con algunos papeles, así que en lugar de dejarlos y terminarlos mañana decidí traerlos conmigo y terminarlos en casa, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y mi madre había llegado hace cinco minutos, ahora se encontraba descansando en su habitación y desde que tuve esa conversación con Chrono no lo había vuelto a ver, también sé que no salió de la casa desde que llego, no es que lo esté vigilando él puede hacer con su vida lo que quiera, lo único que yo quiero es que no lastime a su esposa. Y otra vez me encuentro atrapada en mis pensamientos, no sé que está pasando conmigo.

-Oye- volteé hacia la puerta y me encontré a Nanoha recostada en el marco con los brazos cruzados- será mejor que dejes eso por un momento, la cena estará lista en unos minutos-

\- ¿Estas ayudando a mi madre nuevamente? – pregunte sonriente.

-Nop, esta vez estoy cocinando yo – deje los papeles acomodados a un lado y me levante de la silla.

-Deja que te ayude- ella enarco una ceja y sonrió.

-Pensé que usabas lo del papeleo como excusa para no ayudar- solté una carcajada, la verdad es que a veces lo hacía, pero quiero estar más tiempo con ella.

-Eres cruel- ella solo se dio la vuelta y se encamino hacia abajo, yo la seguí y pude ver una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios lo cual me contagio.

Estando en la cocina ella me pidió que llevara algunas cosas a la mesa, la verdad es que estaba ansiosa por probar su comida, aunque no lo demostraba, luego busque los platos que ella servía, se ve muy delicioso y huele muy bien, espero mi madre no se moleste, porque siendo sincera creo que es mejor esta comida, solo ruego no decirlo en voz alta durante la cena. He probado la comida de muchas personas, pero creo que solo Nanoha y mi madre están al nivel, sé que no he probado la de Nanoha aún, pero solo olerla hace que mi estómago suene como el motor de un camión, ni siquiera la de Ginga puede llegar a este nivel, aunque nunca se lo dije, soy muy joven para morir, pero sí cocina muy bien ya he probado su comida varias veces… creí que me había acostumbrado a no hablarle, pero todavía no olvido esa mirada dolida que me dio aquel día, si tan solo pudiera amarla esto no estaría pasando, pero por más que trataba de verla como mi novia y no como mi amiga, no podía, simplemente no podía, cada vez que voy al hospital y me la encuentro, ella aparta la mirada y se aleja, ya no lleva las carpetas llenas de papeles para llenar a mi oficina, sino que manda a alguien más. Me siento culpable por lo que paso, ella me dio tanto amor y yo…

-Fate-chan… ¿Estás bien? – voltee a verla, en su mirada había preocupación, parece que me había metido en mis pensamientos de nuevo, pues había dejado de hacer las cosas que ella me pidió y tenía la cabeza gacha. No sabía que responderle.

-Yo… sí, estoy bien- trate de sonreír, pero ella enarco una ceja dando a entender que no me creía. Hizo que me sentara y luego ella se sentó en frente.

-Entiendo si no me quieres decir, pero me preocupa verte así, siempre que te veo estas sonriente incluso hace un momento lo estabas, no sé que pasó, de un momento a otro tu mirada paso de alegre a triste – estaba dispuesta a irme y no decirle nada, pero ella tomó mi mano e hizo que la mirara a los ojos, me sentí débil, no podía moverme su mirada me había atrapado, de nuevo.

-Nanoha, yo…- ella solo me miraba con una sonrisa cálida- Ginga termino conmigo…- no sé por que solté eso de golpe, podía haber dicho otra cosa. ella formo una "o" con su boca.

-Lo siento, no quería… recordarte… lo siento- dijo apenada, que tierna.

-Está bien no pasa nada, la verdad es que no estoy así porque me haya terminado, sino porque termine lastimándola- su mano dio un pequeño apretón a la mía.

-Oye, esas cosas pasan, no sé por que ella termino contigo, pero sé que no hiciste nada malo, tú eres una muy buena persona Fate-chan- tiene una muy hermosa sonrisa- además, en el corazón nadie manda, ni siquiera él mismo- le sonreí y era una sonrisa sincera.

-No sé cómo logras hacerme sonreír tan fácilmente-

-Suelen decírmelo mucho- dijo con orgullo.

-Me hubiera quedado callada- bufe.

-Nyahaha- dios, esa risa es música para mis oídos.

-Tú… ¿Cómo logras ser tan hermosa? – paro de reír y su rostro poco a poco empezó a enrojecerse mientras sus ojos se habrían en sorpresa, no era mi intención decir eso, simplemente salió de mí boca.

-Yo…-

-Por fin, hora de cenar- la voz de Chrono hizo que nos sobresaltáramos, entro al comedor y enseguida solté la mano de Nanoha, ella me miró con los ojos un poco apagados, pero no dijo nada, no sé por que me vio así o por qué después bajó la cabeza con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas… tampoco sé por qué sentí una extraña punzada en mi pecho al ver como Chrono se acercaba a besarla - ustedes dos andan muy calladas, ¿pasó algo? – ella se levantó rápidamente mientras negaba.

-No pasó nada, voy a buscar a tu madre- Chrono y yo nos quedamos extrañados por su actitud, parecía que quería huir. Cuando Nanoha se fue mire a mi hermano con seriedad, no entiendo por que se tensó, se supone que él no había hecho nada malo, pero su comportamiento me está haciendo dudar, sé que no debo desconfiar de mi hermano, pero su comportamiento es extraño.

\- ¿Por qué me ves así Fate? – pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Por nada, ¿ahora ya no puedo verte? – ¿por qué me estoy molestando con mi hermano? No ha hecho nada malo, pero me siento molesta y sé que mi molestia va dirigida hacia él y no sé por qué, solo sé que esta molestia empezó cuando que lo vi besar a Nanoha, necesito calmarme él no hizo nada malo, solo beso a Nanoha y ella es su esposa, es normal.

-No es eso, pensé que ibas a seguir con lo de… olvídalo- no dije nada, me levanté y fui a la cocina para buscar las cosas que aún no había terminado de llevar al comedor, Chrono no había dicho nada más tampoco, solo se sentó y espero a Nanoha y a mi madre.

No sé que demonios me está pasando, pero creo que no es bueno.

 **Siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que últimamente ando ocupada, y no es excusa, estoy estudiando para un examen de nivelación y estoy obligada a estudiar inglés, también las clases de música y dentro de poco terminare mis vacaciones y empezare las clases, Auxilio. Voy a tratar de actualizar pronto.**

 **Chat'de'Lune: jeje, no puedo creer que le acertaras un poco a lo de Chrono, eres tremenda en esto, definitivamente eres una gran lectora.**

 **Dinnca: ciertamente parece que Nanoha es la que más se quiere acercar a la rubia, pero quizás la historia de una pequeña vuelta, y es cierto, no es justo que te pongan ojos de cachorrito a cada momento.**

 **Saizoouuuh: parece que olvidaste quien es Nanoha, esa hermosa cobriza es muy infantil no importa donde este, además la escena de la piscina fue divertida, no lo niegues no.** **?**

 **Love novels: jaja, proto la besara, eso es lo que todos esperamos.**

 **Nadaoriginal: como sabrás, siempre han sido muy densas, pero ya verás que pronto dejaran de serlo, solo falta saber quién deja de serlo primero.** **?**

 **Tenía ganas de responder los comentarios XD, tal vez también responda los próximos.**

 **Hasta la Próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdonen la tardanza, es que he estado muy ocupada estos días, estoy muy cansada pero no pienso dejar de escribir, pues no me gusta atrasarme.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Últimamente me he estado sintiendo mal, he tenido una semana llena de trabajos, revisando tareas y exámenes, necesito solo unas horas de descanso, pero los estudiantes son muy difíciles de controlar, parecen niños de primaria, aunque creo que los de primaria tienes un mejor comportamiento. Y en casa las cosas parecen no ir muy bien entre Fate-chan y Chrono-kun, no entiendo, ellos conversan y ríen justos, pero luego Fate-chan trata secamente a Chrono-kun, es como si él hubiese hecho algo malo, llevan así una semana y me está empezando a preocupar, pues hace una semana cuando Fate-chan me ayudo con la cocina parecía estar molesta con Chrono-kun, no le hablo y tampoco lo miraba, solo se dedicaba a comer, las únicas que hablaron durante la cena fuimos Lindy-san y yo. Tal vez el comportamiento de Fate-chan se debe Nakajima-san, estaba muy triste cuando me contó que se separaron, aunque no sé por qué sentí un alivio en el pecho, estuvo mal haberme sentido así lo sé.

Pero ahora solo deseo descansar y olvidar, realmente estoy agotada, ya es tarde y Chrono-kun no va poder pasar por mí al parecer saldrá tarde hoy del trabajo, últimamente ha llegado a casa con muchos papeles y se queda hasta la madrugada trabajando en su estudio, debe de estar muy cansado. Pero esta semana parece haber sido dura para todos, pues las veces que he visto a Fate-chan han sido en la mañana y algunas veces a la hora de cenar, parece que también se ha llenado de trabajo, la única con suerte es Lindy-san.

Me levante de la silla con un poco de dificultad, tenía las piernas dormidas, llevo sentada seis horas necesito caminar. Oh no, estoy empezando a marearme, no miento, me siento mal, todo da vueltas y los parpados se me están empezando a cerrar, pero no puedo dormirme y menos estando de pie, así que vuelvo a la silla para terminar mi trabajo, pero mi móvil suena, lo tomó y no puedo evitar sorprenderme al ver quien llamaba, era Fate-chan, ella nunca me llama así que creo que debo preocuparme. Deslizo mi dedo por la pantalla para contestar la llamada ignorando el extraño cosquilleo en mi estómago.

\- ¡Hola! – salude.

\- ¡Hola! – no sé por qué, pero con solo escuchar su voz siento que vuelvo a la vida, el sueño y el cansancio se fueron, ¿Cómo lo logras Fate-chan?

-Mm, ¿sucedió algo? – pregunte preocupada.

-No- dijo rápidamente- es solo que…- se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos- quería escuchar tu voz- en estos momentos mi rostro está más rojo que un tomate, ¿acaso ella no se da cuenta de las cosas que dice? – pero si estas ocupada…-

\- ¡No! – levanté la voz y me sentí apenada después, no sé por qué actuó extraño con ella, ni siquiera nos estamos viendo- no lo estoy… de hecho ya estaba por irme- y ahora por qué estoy mintiendo.

-Entonces puedo pasar por ti… si quieres- qué es lo que hace ella para ponerme así, por qué siento ese cosquilleo en mi estómago y por qué no puedo borrar la sonrisa que adorna mi rostro.

-E-está bien- ¡ahora estoy tartamudeando!

\- Estoy cerca así que llegare en unos minutos-

-Bien- colgué la llamada y deje escapar un largo suspiro, no sé por qué estaba nerviosa, además, yo no tartamudeo… solo pasa cuando se trata de ella.

Vuelvo mi vista a los papeles y vuelvo a suspirar, tendré que terminarlos en casa es mucho mejor ya que voy a poder terminarlos en la cama, así que cuando llegue a casa me preparare un relajante té y me daré una refrescante ducha… ducha… el solo pronunciar esa palabra hace que me sonroje, aún no puedo olvidar lo que sucedió la semana pasada… me da tanta vergüenza… pues entre sin permiso a la habitación de Fate-chan, pensé que estaba dormida pues llame varias veces y no contesto así que entre con la intención de despertarla, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al verla salir del baño en toalla, ella estaba prácticamente desnuda, aunque creo que exagero, pero enserio, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella no hubiera salido con la toalla alrededor de los hombros?... Me sentía tan avergonzada y ella parecía muy sorprendida, aunque después pareció no tomarle mucha importancia, me disculpe y ella simplemente decía que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, pero para mí nada estaba bien, cuando me tomó de la mano y me acerco a ella sentí un extraño escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, lo mismo sentí cuando hizo que la viera a los ojos, y no sé por qué me acercaba a ella inconscientemente, quería tenerla más cerca… y su cuerpo, recuerdo que deslice mis manos por sus brazos sintiendo lo fuertes que eran y termine recorriendo su cuerpo con mi mirada.

Ahora me siento acalorada, últimamente he estado pensando mucho en Fate-chan, seguramente es porque no la visto muy seguido estos días. Mi móvil vuelve a sonar informando que tenía un mensaje, lo abrí y vi que era de Fate-chan.

 **Mensaje de: Fate-chan:**

 **Sin asunto:**

 ** _"_** ** _Estoy afuera… sal ahora o me voy"._**

No pude evitar reír al leer el mensaje, sé muy bien que ella no se ira, lo que pasa es que odia esperar, parece una niña. Así que tome mis cosas y me levante, pero nuevamente me maree, de veras necesito un descanso… salgo del instituto y diviso a Fate-chan enseguida, estaba recostada en el auto y con los brazos cruzados mientras me sonreía… que sonrisa tan hermosa, no me canso de verla.

-Te tardaste- dice mientras abre la puerta del copiloto para dejarme entrar, que caballerosa es.

-Estoy segura de que ni siquiera pasaron cinco minutos, ¿tanto odias esperar? – pregunte ya estando dentro del auto, ella me sonríe de una forma que parece única.

-Lo odio como no tienes idea… pero a ti te esperaría por siglos- eso ultimo hizo que mi rostro se encendiera, sé que estaba jugando, pero no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

-Yo…- bajo mi cabeza, estaba muy avergonzada no quería que me viera- también te esperaría por siglos- puede que ella lo haya dicho jugando, pero yo lo dije en serio, levante mi cabeza y la vi sorprendida incluso tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas y eso no es algo común en Fate-chan.

-No voy a negar que me sorprendieron tus palabras- aparte mi vista, ¿Por qué a esta mujer le encanta avergonzarme? Creo que lo hace a propósito.

No dijimos más, solo hubo silencio en todo el camino, claro que no era un silencio incomodo, pues me gustaba mucho su compañía, pero a mitad de camino empecé a sentir dolor en la cabeza, la radio estaba encendida así que le pregunté si podía apagarla, ella asintió y volteo a verme con una ceja enarcada, después volvió la vista al camino. Y ahora me siento muy cansada, tengo mucho sueño y el dolor está empeorando.

-Te sientes bien Nanoha…- fue lo último que escuche….

 **…**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y mire alrededor sin mover la cabeza, estaba en mi habitación, ésta tenía las luces apagadas y estaba pintada con los colores del atardecer, intente levantarme, pero el fuerte dolor en mi cabeza me lo prohibió… escuche que la puerta se abría así que dirigí mi vista hacia allí y vi a Fate-chan con una vendeja en las manos, ella me miró y sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto mientras se acercaba, dejo la bandeja en la mesa de noche y se acercó a mí.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza- admití y ella junto su frente con la mía, estaba tan cerca podía sentir su respiración, sus ojos son tan hermosos sus mejillas se ven tan suaves y sus labios tan apetitosos… espera un momento… ¿Qué acabo de pensar?

-Aun tienes mucha fiebre – dijo mientras se separaba y me veía con preocupación, aunque también parecía molesta- Nanoha, te has estado forzando mucho, necesitas descansar- no sabía que tenía fiebre, me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta, así que por eso eran los mareos y dolores de cabeza. Yo iba a protestar, pero ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, así que preferí callarme, no quería que se molestara conmigo, aunque creo que ya lo está.

\- ¿Cómo llegue a mi habitación? – quería cambiar el tema, aunque realmente me interesaba saber cómo llegue aquí.

-Te desmayaste en el auto, me preocupe mucho cuando te toque estabas muy caliente y respirabas con dificultad- ella se preocupa por mi…- así que me apresure a llegar y como aun no despertabas… te cargue hasta aquí- eso ultimo me hizo sonrojar, no es la primera vez que me carga para traerme a mi habitación, aunque no voy a negar que me gusta.

-Y-ya veo…- otra vez estoy tartamudeando- g-gracias, Fate-chan- ella se acercó a la bandeja y la tomó para luego acercarla a mí.

-No agradezcas, ahora tomate esta sopa de pollo- yo mire el plato, se veía deliciosa, pero no me apetecía tenía náuseas y un dolor de cabeza era horrible, aunque realmente se ve muy buena, pero Fate-chan no sabe cocinar, eso fue lo que ella me dijo y también la he visto tratando de cocinar, debo admitir que da mucha risa verla- no te preocupes, no la hice yo- me sentí un poco mal, ella parecía apenada – la hizo mi madre… con una poco de mi ayuda- ella realmente no cocina, prefiere estar en el estudio llena de papeles que entrar en la cocina, por eso me sorprendí la semana pasada cuando ella se ofreció a ayudarme, aunque ese día yo tenía todo listo solo faltaba poner la mesa, igual me sorprendió que lo hiciera, pero no demostré mi sorpresa… y ahora ella ayuda a Lindy-san a cocinar por mí, no sé por qué, pero me siento especial.

-Gracias Fate-chan- me acerque más a ella y bese su mejilla, es muy suave no sé cuánto tiempo deje mis labios en su piel, pero sé que fue un momento muy largo, aunque no parece molestarle, al separarme le dedique una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

-No es nada…- ¡ella esta sonrojada! ¡que linda!

-Aunque en estos momentos no tengo hambre… además tengo que terminar de revisar traba-

-No vas a hacer nada, te vas a quedar en cama hasta que mejores- acaricio mi mejilla con su mano y me sonrió, en sus ojos había un brillo desconocido, pero sentía que la causante era yo- Nanoha, estoy preocupada por ti… por favor, hazme caso, entiendo que por el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas no quieres comer, pero debes hacerlo para mejorarte… por favor, hazlo por… por Chrono, lo llame y está muy preocupado, así que llegara más temprano- incline mi cabeza para sentir mejor el tacto de su mano y puse la mía sobre la de ella.

-Está bien… lo voy a hacer…- baje la cabeza avergonzada- por ti…- la mire de reojo, se veía sorprendida por mis palabras, pero tenía una hermosa sonrisa, tal vez por que acepte comerme la sopa.

-Bien, entonces… di ah~…- levante el rostro avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo, me quería dar de comer en la boca, por lo menos la fiebre me ayuda a esconder mi sonrojo... con la cara totalmente roja de la vergüenza me acerqué y probé la sopa, estaba deliciosa.

-Mmm… está muy buena- ella suspiro aliviada.

-Me alegro, no quería enfermarte más-

-Nyahaha- no pude evitar reír, aunque el dolor de cabeza hizo que detuviera.

-Tienes… una muy hermosa risa…- no pude evitar perderme en su mirada, definitivamente sus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.

\- ¿Eso crees? – pregunte acercándome más a ella.

-Sí, tienes una maravillosa risa que es capaz de devolverle la vida a cualquiera- ella se acercó más también mientras sonreía, su sonrisa me contagio.

\- Y tu… tienes unos hermosos ojos – le dije totalmente perdida en su mirada.

\- ¿Sí? Pues yo creo que tus ojos son mucho más hermosos que los míos, son tan profundos, a veces me pierdo en esos hermosos orbes lavandas- nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado para que me digas esas cosas tan hermosas? – dije sonriente.

\- ¿Tiene que pasar algo para que te diga la verdad? – no se acercó más, pero su sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, sin embargo, yo sentía… no… yo quería tenerla más cerca.

-Es solo que… no sueles decirme este tipo de cosas-

-Es que hoy te estoy mimando- mi sonrisa se ensancho más.

-Entonces está bien… pero tus ojos son más hermosos-

-Te digo que no… Nanoha, enserio, toda tú eres hermosa- mi corazón se estaba acelerando y estaba empezando a sentir mucho más calor, creo que esto no es por causa de la fiebre, no entiendo cómo ella me hace sentir estos cosquilleos extraños pero maravillosos en mi estómago con solo palabras, y ahora lo que necesitaba era sentirla más cerca. Me acerque más y pose mis manos alrededor de su cuello, ella se tensó, pero yo no quería separarme, me acerque más, sus ojos brillaban al igual que los míos ya que podía ver el reflejo en los suyos, pero desvié la mirada a sus labios, mordí los míos inconscientemente y me acerque mucho más, nuestros labios ya se estaban rozando y ella no me apartaba, parecía estar sorprendida, pero yo no podía ni quería detenerme así que voy a cerrar este pequeño espacio entre ella y yo… solo un pequeño movimiento… fue muy bajó el sonido pero pude escuchar que la puerta se abría lentamente… ahora no sé qué hacer, nuestros labios siguen separados por menos de un centímetro y no puedo moverme… ¿Qué hago ahora?... Fate-chan tomó mis manos y las aparto de su cuello luego alejo su rostro rápidamente y aparto la mirada, tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas y aún parecía sorprendida, aunque ahora la sorprendida soy yo… miro hacia la puerta y veo que entra Chrono-kun, pensé que llegaría un poco más tarde, si él hubiese llegado unos cinco minutos más tarde yo hubiera… ¿en qué estoy pensando?

-Nanoha, amor estaba preocupado, Fate me llamo y me dijo que te habías enfermado así que vine lo más pronto posible, ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto mientras tomaba mis manos y las besaba.

-Creo que estoy mejor, Fate-chan me trajo una deliciosa sopa- dije viendo el plato que aún no me había terminado debido a lo sucedido, luego voltee a ver a Fate-chan, ella seguía igual, solo que ahora tiene el ceño fruncido.

-Ya veo, Fate, gracias por cuidar de mi esposa mientras no estoy- dijo él mientras la miraba. Ella se levantó sin mirarlo.

-No me agradezcas, lo hice porque quise, así que ahora me retiro ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, la abrió y se fue sin mirarnos. Me pareció muy extraño su comportamiento, parecía molesta, tal vez es por mi culpa.

-Que extraño su comportamiento- dijo él mientras miraba la puerta por la que se acababa de ir Fate-chan- bueno, tal vez está cansada… así que- volteo a verme y se acercó para besarme, pero cuando estaba a solo unos centímetros de mis labios desvié el rostro y él termino besando mi mejilla- ¿pasa algo Nanoha? – pregunto preocupado por mi actitud.

-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Porque no me dejaste besarte-

-Es que, no quiero contagiarte- por qué le estoy mintiendo, es obvio que no es por eso.

-Ya veo- creo que me creyó, pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hace un momento.

-Voy a dormir, tal vez así mejore más rápido- dicho eso me tape con la manta y le di la espalda.

Y ¿ahora qué pasara? No creo poder ver a Fate-chan a los ojos sin recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, aun no puedo creerlo, yo… estuve a solo un paso de besarla y no me arrepiento, yo realmente quería besarla, quería que ella me besara y me acariciara con sus suaves manos, yo quería que eso pasara y ahora se perfectamente porque lo quería… porque… porque yo estoy enamorada de Fate-chan.

 **…**

 **POV FATE:**

Entre rápidamente a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro para luego apoyarme de espaldas a ésta y deslizarme hasta suelo, no puedo creer lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, si Chrono no hubiera entrado nosotras… ¿Nos hubiéramos besado?... no, no, no, seguramente es mi imaginación, ella no iba a hacer nada. Pase mi mano por mi cara, no sé qué pensar, ella estaba muy cerca de mí y sus labios rosaban los míos, quiero pensar que no me iba a besar, pero no puedo... y yo… yo tenía unas inmensas ganas de besarla, quería besarla. Cuando puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello me tense, estaba nerviosa porque ella no suele acercarse a mí de esa forma, pero cuando sus labios rozaron los míos, tuve el impulso de acercarme y besarla, pero llego mi hermano, si él tan solo no hubiera llegado… se supone que llegaría un poco más tarde, ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar tan pronto?... así es, estoy muy molesta, estoy molesta con mi hermano, estoy molesta por que llego temprano, estoy muy molesta por que no pude besar a Nanoha…

\- ¿Si te beso… te molestarías? – pregunte a la nada… suspire… Necesito un descanso. Me levante y fui a mi cama, me quite los zapatos, la camisa y el pantalón para luego dejarme caer en la cama, no tengo energías para buscar un pijama, me cobije y rápidamente me dormí rogando no soñar con… la esposa de mi hermano.

 **…**

Sentía cosquillas en mi oreja, después sentí que bajaban mi cobija y luego.

\- ¡Aaah…iiiii! – me levante molesta y obviamente me tape rápidamente con la cobija, luego voltee a ver molesta al que se atrevió a molestar mi sueño e hizo esa molesta broma para despertarme.

-Buenas tardes rubia tonta- me moleste mucho, ¿Cómo se le ocurre despertarme poniéndome un hielo en la espalda? Eso se siente horrible.

\- ¡Hayate… ¿Qué demo …?! – iba a reprenderla, pero me detuve al ver quien estaba a su lado- Ginga…- pronuncié en un susurro, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-H-hola, Fate…- saludo avergonzada, cómo no estarlo si estoy en ropa interior frente a ella, voltee a ver a Hayate con una ceja enarcada para que me explicara lo que pasaba, pero ella solo se encogió de brazos.

-Veras, yo venía a visitarte y también a Lindy-san, así que Ginga me pidió que la trajera para verte también- con la mirada me estaba pidiendo disculpas, tal vez pensó que me molestaría, aunque sí estoy molesta, pero es por lo que hizo hace un momento.

-Entiendo…- no sabía que más decir, además acabo de despertar todavía tengo sueño.

-Mnm, Yagami-san, ¿Me permite hablar con Fate a solas? –

-Claro- Hayate camino hasta la puerta y luego volteo a verme de nuevo con preocupación, yo solo asentí- voy a dejar la puerta abierta… por si tu madre viene- esa era una mentira, pero yo también prefería que dejara la puerta abierta no quería que alguien malinterpretara… Después de que Hayate se fue hubo un silencio incomodo, yo quería hablar, pero no sabía que decir.

-Mnm… Fate… yo… yo vine porque necesito que hablemos, todo este tiempo te he estado evitando y ya no puedo más…-

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunte sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Te extraño… te necesito… fue un error haber terminado contigo…- ella se acercaba cada vez más y más a mi rostro, pero… yo no puedo volver a hacerle daño… ella cada vez estaba más cerca y como un rayo… Nanoha vino a mi mente… tomé a Ginga de los hombros y la detuve antes de llegar a mis labios…

-Espera… no… no puedo- ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

\- ¿No puedes qué…? Yo pensé que tú me aceptarías de nuevo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?... – pregunto con el ceño fruncido, no entiendo por qué se molesta, ella fue la que termino conmigo yo solo no quiero volver a fingir.

-No pasó nada, yo solo no puedo… lo siento mucho, pero no puedo volver contigo…-

\- No me quieres…- bajo la cabeza, pude ver perfectamente como las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, otra vez la hice llorar soy una idiota.

-Claro que te quiero… pero… como a una amiga- volvió a mirarme esta vez más molesta.

-Hay alguien más… conociste a otra chica- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación yo solo baje al rostro, no podía verla a los ojos, pues ella tenía razón… hay alguien más- respóndeme…-

-Ginga, yo…yo…-

-Fate-chan, quiero…- me sobresalte al ver a Nanoha entrar en mi habitación, ella se detuvo y abrió los ojos en sorpresa dejando la oración a medias, aunque yo no entendía su reacción, hasta que recordé que estaba en ropa interior, en mi cama y con mi ex…

-N-Nanoha…- Me iba a levantar, pero no podía necesitaba vestirme.

-Lo siento, otra vez entre sin permiso… la puerta estaba abierta y yo… lo siento no quería interrumpirlas…- dijo y se fue sin dejarme hablar… me dolió su mirada, en sus ojos vi dolor, tristeza… deje salir un largo suspiro y cubrí mi rostro con mis manos para luego pasarlas por mi cabello, me mantuve con los ojos cerrados por un largo momento, hasta que recordé que Ginga seguía ahí, abrí los ojos y vi que ella me miraba pensativa, como si estuviera tratando de adivinar algo…

-Ginga… debo vestirme…- ella entendía mi indirecta.

-Pero, Fate…-

\- ¡Por favor!… ya después hablaremos de esto- ella no dijo más solo se levantó y se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Yo no sabía qué hacer, no entiendo por qué Nanoha tuvo esa reacción, su forma de hablarme me lastimo, sus palabras salieron secas, necesito saber la razón de su actitud… así que me vestí rápidamente y salí casi corriendo de mi habitación, no solo quería saber el porqué de su actitud, sino que también quiero saber por qué esta fuera de la cama, no puede ir caminando como si nada por la casa, tiene la fiebre muy alta…

Llegué a su habitación y toque la puerta para después abrirla, solo vi a Chrono recostado en la cama, en serio me dan ganas de golpearlo, pensé que él cuidaría a Nanoha y por eso no me preocupe cuando me fui a mi habitación, me equivoque… últimamente me he estado molestando mucho con él, la razón por la que siempre me molesto… no lo sé… bueno si lo sé, pero no quería admitirlo…

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Fate? –

\- ¿Dónde está Nanoha? – pregunte sin rodeos.

-No sé, me dijo que iría a tu habitación- estoy a punto de lanzarle un zapato a la cabeza.

\- Chrono, ella está enferma ¿Por qué dejaste que saliera de la cama? – él frunció el ceño.

-Oye a mí no me eches la culpa, le dije que no podía levantarse hasta que estuviera mejor, pero sabes que ella es muy terca y no me hizo caso… no la iba a obligar- bueno, es cierto que ella es muy terca. Suspire con pesar- tal vez fue a la cocina a buscar agua-

-Sí, tal vez este ahí… por cierto Hayate está aquí, deberías ir a saludarla creo que esta con mamá-

-Iré en un momento- no parecía que quería levantarse, bueno me da igual, me fui sin decirle nada, algo me dice que si le decía algo más terminaría ofendiéndolo. Bajé y la busqué por varios lugares, salí a ver si estaba sentada cerca de la piscina, pero no, luego fui al comedor, la cocina, la sala, los baños, pero no estaba, supuse que estaba en la habitación de mi madre y con Hayate, así que me había rendido, no podía hablar con ella estando mi madre y Hayate, subí nuevamente para ir a mi habitación, pero miré más adelante, la puerta de la biblioteca estaba entreabierta, no había revisado ese lugar… me acerque en silencio, pues la habitación de mi madre y de mi hermano están cerca. Abrí la puerta con cuidado para que no sanara al abrirla y mire dentro de la habitación, ahí estaba ella, estaba tratando de alcanzar un libro, yo cerré la puerta con cuidado para que ella no escuchara, luego me acerque por detrás y le alcance el libro, ella se sobresaltó y se volteó rápidamente haciendo que quedáramos cara a cara, le sonreí y le mostré el libro, ella lo tomó y aparto la mirada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – susurro.

-Esa pregunta te la debo hacer yo, estás enferma necesitas recostarte-

-Estoy bie…-

-No lo estás y no me importa lo que digas, ve a la cama nuevamente o sino yo te llevare- ella volteo a verme con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Se que lo harías, pero tú no me mandas- suspire y me frote la sien, que terca.

-Nanoha, por favor-

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, así que ya te puedes ir a terminar lo que hacías- esto último lo dijo cono un tono seco, tal vez malinterpreto la situación.

-Nanoha, malentendiste lo que viste, ella solo vino a hablar-

-Pues desde mi punto de vista no lo parecía- aparto de nuevo la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué te molestas? – pregunte, realmente no tengo idea de por qué se molesta.

-No estoy molesta, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, no es de mi incumbencia saber lo que haya pasado ahí- se cruzó de brazos- además, tú a cada momento te andas molestando con Chrono-kun, así que deja de molestarme, porque tú haces lo mismo- eso es verdad no lo voy a negar.

-Yo tengo mis razones-

-Y yo las mías-

-Y ¿cuáles son? –

\- ¿Cuáles son las tuyas? – definitivamente no podía responderle eso.

\- ¿Lo ves? Así que ya deja de preguntar – ella se iba a marchar, pero le prohibí el paso acorralándola contra el estante de libros.

-No voy a dejarte ir hasta que me digas la razón de tu comportamiento- ella frunció el ceño, pero yo no quería que ella se molestara- Nanoha, por favor… no quiero que te molestes conmigo, no me gusta que me trates así, me duele… yo quiero ver tu encantadora sonrisa, quiero ver ese brillo en tus ojos… dime, ¿qué sucede?... por favor…- bajó la cabeza, estuvo así por unos minutos, creo que ella no va a hablar, así que cuando me iba a dar por vencida la vi subir la cabeza y verme fijamente a los ojos con un pequeño brillo en los suyos, no dijo nada, solo me vio a los ojos, todo esto pasa tan lento, después tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y acerco sus labios a los míos… así es, me beso… la esposa de mi hermano me está besando, admito que estoy muy sorprendida, pero no voy a negar que mi corazón está saltando como loco de felicidad en este momento… porque yo… yo estoy enamorada de Nanoha… así que antes de que ella rompiera el beso, pose mis manos en su cintura y la atraje más a mí para luego corresponder este maravilloso beso, ella enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y me apretó más contra ella, el beso era un poco brusco pero eso no le quitaba lo apasionado, le mordí unas cuantas veces el labio inferior hasta que ella dejo que yo probara su lengua y dios mío… que delicia, debo estar soñando, solo ruego no despertar, sentí como ella me apartaba lentamente pero yo no se lo permitía pegándola con un poco más de fuerza a mí.

-Mm… Fa…- trataba de hablar.

-Shh… solo… disfruta…- dije entre besos, pero ella seguía tratando de apartarme, así que reuní mucha fuerza y me aparté, nuestras frentes estaban juntas, nuestros ojos cerrados y nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas debido al muy apasionado beso- ¿Qué sucede… ahora? – pregunté frotando su nariz con la mía.

-Es que… recuerda que… tengo fiebre no quiero… contagiarte – abrí lentamente mis ojos y ella también los abrió al mismo tiempo, sus ojos tenían un brillo más intenso ahora… que hermosa se ve… baje mi vista a sus labios y vi que estaban muy rojos y un poco hinchados, por suerte no deje marca de dientes.

-No me importa, dicen que la mejor manera de curar la fiebre es pasándosela a otra persona-

-Pero…- no la deje hablar y la bese con más pasión, ella correspondió, nos besamos por largos minutos, hasta que ella se separó con un poco de brusquedad, yo la mire con una ceja enarcada y trate de acercarme, pero ella puso una mano enfrente para detenerme.

-Nanoha, ¿Qué pasa? – de pronto su mirada cambio a triste.

-No podemos hacer esto, tu hermano es mi esposo…- sus ojos están empezando a aguarse, no quiero que llore. Me acerque y la abrace, ella se aferró a mí y oculto su rostro en mi cuello mientras sollozaba.

-Shh… por favor no llores…- me aparte un poco para que me viera a los ojos, pero sin soltar el abrazo- Nanoha… ese beso me encanto… y admito que me gustaría volver a probar tus labios… yo… estoy enamorada de ti desde el primer día que te vi y he estado negando este sentimiento hasta ya no poder más… pero entiendo si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo… así que no lo volveremos a hacer, olvidemos lo que paso aquí- me duele lo que estoy diciendo pero es cierto, ella no siente lo mismo que yo, además es la esposa de mi hermano… deshice el abrazo y la mire, ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla.

-Está bien…- susurro. Yo no dije más, sentía que si decía algo terminaría llorando… pero no puedo hacer nada, ella ya tiene a alguien y ese alguien es mi hermano, él la vio primero… él se casó con ella… yo no podía verla, me dolía el pecho así que me di la vuelta con la cabeza gacha y camine hasta la puerta.

-Por favor, vuelve a la cama, necesitas descansar- la miré de reojo y ella asintió, luego salí de ahí y me fui a mi habitación para volver a dormir, eso ayuda más que el helado.

 **POV NANOHA:**

No está bien, no está bien, definitivamente no lo está, yo quería que ella siguiera besándome, yo quería más, pero mientras la besaba Chrono-kun vino a mi mente, no podía hacerle esto, él es mi esposo, además parece que ella volvió con Nakajima-san… pero ella está enamorada de mí, esas palabras me hicieron tan feliz, ella está enamorada de mi… eso fue lo que me dijo, pero entonces, por qué estaba en ropa interior con Nakajima-san… bueno no importa porque nunca podremos estar juntas… aun así quiero decirle que se equivoca al pensar que no siento lo mismo que ella… claro que siento lo mismo que ella o quizás más, pero así es mejor, así no lastimaremos a nadie.

 **PREGUNTA: ¿Creen que Chrono estaba trabajando o siendo infiel?**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que en ingles mandan mucha tares y ya empecé las clases.**

 **Hasta la próxima, que espero sea muy pronto. Tratare de actualizar el sábado o domingo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo prometido es deuda.**

 **Capítulo 6**

No he visto a Fate-chan desde lo que paso ayer, pues no pude cenar en el comedor debido a la fiebre, tuve que cenar en la habitación y Chrono-kun me dijo que ella tampoco bajo a cenar. Mi fiebre aún no baja así que no pude ir a trabajar hoy, Chrono-kun si tuvo que salir ya que está llevando un caso muy importante, Lindy-san me dejo el desayuno esta mañana y salió a verse con una amiga… y Fate-chan salió a trabajar, Lindy-san me dijo que estaba preocupada por ella porque no quiso desayunar… tal vez es porque Nakajima-san le tiene un desayuno preparado… no puedo evitar pensar en esa escena, ella dice que malentendí todo, pero por qué estaba en ropa interior y tan cerca de ella… debo dejar de pensar tanto en ella, desde que desperté ella ha estado invadiendo mi mente, pero no tengo nada que hacer, tengo prohibido levantarme… mou, es injusto… deje salir un largo suspiro… si tan solo Fate-chan estuviera aquí. Mordí mi labio inferior inconscientemente y me sonrojé, pues he estado teniendo pensamientos impuros con ella… incluso anoche soñé con ella y Chrono-kun me despertó diciendo que estaba haciendo ruidos raros lo cual me sonrojo, pero parece que a él le molesto por que decía que me estaba moviendo mucho, claro que eso era por el frio que hacía, pero él se levantó y se acostó en el sofá de la habitación diciendo que así podríamos dormir, ya que él no podía dormir por mis patadas y vueltas y yo no dormía por el frio, así que de esa forma tuvimos que dormir, y no se equivoco logre dormirme rápidamente.

Pero ahora no tengo nada que hacer, estoy totalmente sola y aburrida… me duela la cabeza, la garganta, tengo frio, pero también calor… que molesto es tener fiebre… estaba por dormir de nuevo, pero escucho la puerta de la entrada y unas voces… una voz se me hace conocida pero la otra no… me levante de la cama curiosa por saber quiénes habían llegado, seguro recibiré algunos regaños por levantarme…

 **POV CHRONO:**

-No, ya te dije que no…- dije entrando molesto a la casa siendo seguido por una castaña.

-Por favor Chrono… tenemos que…-

-No, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya hablamos lo suficiente aquel día en tu casa y ya te dejé las cosas claras- la miré a los ojos para que se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

-Claro que tenemos de que hablar…-

\- ¿Sí? ¿De qué? – ella se acercó y me abrazo, yo no correspondí el abrazo… pero tampoco la separé.

-De nosotros…- la tomé de los hombros e hice que me viera a los ojos.

-Escucha, ya te lo dije antes, estoy casado con una mujer que amo, y no pienso dejarla ir por ti… ¿ya olvidaste el daño que me hiciste? – me separe completamente de ella.

-Lo sé y estoy muy arrepentida, por favor Chrono…-

-No… no voy a dejar mi matrimonio… ya basta, ¿por qué no vuelves con aquel tipo? Pensé que era mejor que yo, eso fue lo que me dijiste…- ella bajó la cabeza.

-Sé lo que dije, y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de aquellas palabras, pero…-

-Pero no… me estas metiendo en problemas, Fate piensa que le estoy siendo infiel a mi esposa por tu culpa, ya no me trata como antes…-

-Chrono… no sé qué piensa Fate y no me importa, pero… yo aún te amo… siempre lo he hecho y cuando supe que te ibas a casar, todo se derrumbó… -

-Ya bas…-

-Mírame a los ojos… y dime que no me amas…- interrumpió. La mire a los ojos dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidió para que se fuera, no quería meterme en problemas con Nanoha. Pero después de verla a los ojos no podía decir esas palabras, con el tiempo pensé que la había olvidado y que después de tanto tiempo podría decirle que ya no la amaba, pero estaba equivocado…- dilo…-

-Yo…- no podía decirlo, la vi sonreír y acercarse a mi rostro, yo no me podía mover, mi cuerpo estaba tieso… así que me beso… lo peor es que correspondí al beso, no podía evitarlo, la tome de la cintura y la acerque más a mi dispuesto a profundizar el beso, pero escuche unos pasos lentos que provenían de arriba, había olvidado que Nanoha estaba en casa, me separe rápidamente y voltee hacia las escaleras… fue ahí que apareció y al verme me sonrió… yo correspondí a la sonrisa y suspire agradecido porque no me descubrió… ahora me siento horrible… me bese con otra mujer, fui infiel…

-Chrono-kun, bienvenido- bajó las escaleras y se acercó para besarme la mejilla, últimamente no me ha dejado besarla en los labios, pero ella dice que es por la fiebre… Voltee mi rostro debido a que siento una mirada fija en mí, Nanoha también volteo- Chrono-kun, ¿Quién es ella? – pregunta con una sonrisa abrasada a mí.

-Ella es…-

-yo soy Amy Limietta, soy una amiga de Chrono, ¿él no te ha hablado de mí? – decía mientras tomaba la mano de mi esposa en forma de saludo y ésta correspondía al saludo… esa es una de las muchas cosas que tanto me gusta de ella… siempre es tan amable no importa de quien se trate.

-Sí, me ha hablado de ti es un placer conocerte, yo soy su esposa, Nanoha Takamachi- Amy frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar la presentación de Nanoha… antes de casarme con ella yo le conté mi historia con Amy, así que Nanoha sabía quién era ella, mi esposa es tan tranquila, me sorprende que no se haya molestado porque ella está aquí.

-Ya veo, el placer es mío- yo no podía decir nada, estaba estático me acababa de besar con mi ex, no voy a negar que me gusto el beso, pero me siento fatal al pensar que traicione a mi esposa… hubo silencio por momentos, Amy miraba mucho a Nanoha mientras que ésta solo sonreía y veía hacia otros lados pues la mirada de la castaña la incomodaba, después sentí una mirada fija en mí, voltee y la vi mirando hacia mis brazos, pues Nanoha aún seguía abrazada a mí, y vaya creo que su fiebre no ha bajado mucho, estoy preocupado, anoche llego a la habitación totalmente roja y con la cara caliente y después mientras dormía hacia ruidos extraños… admito que esos sonidos me estaban poniendo mal en el buen sentido, ella estaba gimiendo, bueno eso fue lo que escuche, pero lo ignore debido a su fiebre… el silencio siguió hasta que alguien lo rompió.

-Ya volví- dijo mi hermana mientras cerraba la puerta.

El miedo me invadió, volteé lentamente y la vi caminando hacia nosotros con la mirada en su móvil, luego aparto la mirada del móvil y volteo a vernos, primero a mí, luego a Nanoha y pude ver algo extraño en su mirada cuando vio como estábamos abrazados, me extrañe mucho cuando Nanoha rompió el abrazo rápidamente y volteo a ver hacia otro lado, volví a ver a Fate y ella miró a Emy, el miedo seguía ahí, ella frunció el ceño lentamente y me miró con enojo, yo le suplicaba con la mirada que no dijera nada, pues la conozco y siempre dice la verdad, además de que odia las mentiras y la infidelidades, aunque yo no le he mentido, estoy seguro de que está pensando en decir algo que me podría meter en problemas… ella guardo el móvil que aún tenía en la mano y dejo salir un largo suspiro mientras se frotaba la sien.

-Hola Fate, cuanto tiempo sin verte- saludo Emy mientras se acercaba, pero Fate retrocedió.

-Sí, cuanto tiempo… ¿Qué haces aquí? – ay no… definitivamente esto no acabara bien.

-Mou Fate-chan, se mas educada- hablo mi esposa, la nombrada volteó a verla y frunció el ceño.

-Nanoha, ¿Qué haces levantada? Así nunca te vas a recuperar- a pesar de que parecía molesta estaba preocupada.

-Bueno… - mi hermana suspiro, ellas nos estaban empezando a ignorar, era como si Emy y yo no estuviéramos aquí.

-Nada de bueno… Chrono- me miró molesta- ¿Por qué dejas que se levante? Sabes que no debe, deberías de cuidar bien de tu esposa- esa última palabra salió seca… sé que está molesta y no solo por lo de Emy sino por lo de Nanoha, de hecho, creo que se molestó mucho más al ver a Nanoha fuera de cama. Pero no permitiré que me dijera mal esposo.

\- ¡Yo acabo de llegar!, ¡y llegué temprano precisamente para cuidar a Nanoha! – me defendí, ella soltó una risa seca.

-Pues no parece- vio a Emy con el ceño fruncido, ésta solo aparto la mirada, pues mi hermana cuando se molesta nadie puede calmarla.

-Ya basta, no empiecen a pelear… ustedes deb… cof… cof… - la tos de Nanoha detuvo nuestra pelea, yo la miré con preocupación, no sabía qué hacer, Fate por otro lado, se acercó y empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda, luego tomó gentilmente su rostro e hizo que la viera, toco su frente y abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-Dios, Nanoha tu fiebre está muy alta, necesitas descansar o sino jamás te recuperaras- me sorprendí al escuchar su tono de vos, era tan calmado y cariñoso, totalmente diferente a como estaba hablando hace unos momentos- por favor ve a la cama… por favor- parecía una súplica.

-Está bien… mou- mi esposa obedeció y subió nuevamente para ir hacia la habitación, admito que me sorprendí, pues Nanoha nunca hace caso, es tan terca y siempre hace las cosas a su manera, pero Fate logro lo que yo no en menos de dos minutos. Vi que Emy estaba mirando a mi hermana con una ceja enarcada, Fate solo dejo sus cosas en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca de la escalera y volteo a vernos con mucho más enojo que antes. Y ahora que hago… si me dice que estoy siendo infiel no estaría mintiendo, pues no olvido que me acabo de besar con mi ex, sé que está mal, pero en el fondo no me siento arrepentido. Me sentiría fatal si Nanoha se enterara, no puedo perderla, yo la amo y no sé qué haría sin ella, pues cuando Emy me dejo, apareció ella con solo unas pocas palabras revivió a mi corazón, me enamore de ella enseguida y me case meses después. Y ahora mi relación corre peligro, si Fate se llega a enterar…

-Ustedes dos, ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? – me miro furiosa- no puedo creer que te aprovecharas de la fiebre de Nanoha para traer a tu amante… ella no merece esto-

-Fate deja que te explique…- trato de hablar Emy.

-Tú mejor no digas nada, lastimaste a mi hermano, lo dejaste y cuando el por fin es feliz vienes a arruinarlo todo nuevamente…-

-Fate por favor, deja que te expliquemos te equivocas, yo no la traje ella me siguió- No mentía, desde que salí de mi trabajo me siguió para que habláramos y yo me negaba.

-Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero algo paso, no nací ayer- esta mujer es tan inteligente.

-No sé de qué hablas- mentí, no le puedo decir lo del beso.

-Ella está muy calmada- dijo mirando a Emy para después verme a mi- pero Chrono, te conozco, estas muy nervioso y siempre has sido malo mintiendo, sé que me estas escondiendo algo- a veces me cuesta tanto creer que ella sea la hermana menor- así que uno de los dos diga algo- yo no me atrevía a hablar y parece que Emy tampoco… Fate se estaba empezando a cansar de no recibir respuesta- ¿ninguno dirá nada? – y otra vez silencio, Fate volteo a verme y yo aparte la mirada, le estaba mintiendo a mi hermana y me bese con otra chica, ¿acaso falta algo más? – bien… creo que es hora de que tú te vayas – Emy asintió y bajo la cabeza mientras se retiraba, me dolió verla partir de esa forma aunque sé que no debo preocuparme por ella después de todo lo que me hizo… y ahora tenía que enfrentar a mi hermana.

-Oye, Fate…-

-No me digas nada, te di la oportunidad para que me fueras sincero y preferiste callar, y ahora que ella se fue si hablas, sí que eres un gran hombre- tomó sus cosas y empezó a subir las escalera, pero se detuvo a la mitad- y Nanoha se va a quedar en mi habitación, yo cuidare de ella- baje la cabeza y asentí, no la iba a contradecir, pues siempre está en el hospital, debe saber más que yo en eso de cuidar, además tal vez así pueda dormir mejor esta noche, pues anoche Nanoha me estaba pateando y haciendo ruidos extraños, parecían gemidos pero los descarte al recordar que estaba enferma…

 **POV FATE:**

Estaba furiosa, como se le ocurre a Chrono traer a Emy, muero de ganas por contarle a Nanoha pero no quiero ver su tristeza, no lo soportaría, y si le digo tal vez pensara que es una mentira para que este conmigo… suspire pesadamente mientras frotaba mi sien, me molesto mucho, y Nanoha estaba ahí, me pregunto qué paso antes de que yo llegara, espero que nada… y el ver a Nanoha abrazada a él me dolió, sé que ella es su esposa, que él la vio primero, pero no puedo soportar verlos juntos, Chrono no sabe que tiene a una mujer maravillosa de esposa… él no la merece.

Y ahora cómo le digo a Nanoha que dormirá esta noche en mi habitación, no tengo idea de por qué dije eso, pero no me arrepiento… me deje caer en la cama boca arriba, mirando el alto techo de mi cuarto, tape mis ojos con mi brazo, debo olvidarme de Nanoha… tal vez si vuelo con Ginga yo pueda… no, no puedo jugar con los sentimientos de Ginga, y aunque lo intente algo me dice que jamás la olvidare. Como me gustaría volver a probar sus labios, tan suaves, carnosos, deliciosos… dios, qué hago, qué demonios hago, cómo la olvido. Estuve metida en mis pensamientos por un largo tiempo, hasta que caí en brazos de Morfeo y para empeorar las cosas, ella no solo invadió mis pensamientos, sino que también invadió mis sueños.

 **…**

Desperté con un poco de dolor en todo el cuerpo debido a la posición en la que me dormí, me levante de la cama y mire hacia mi reloj en la mesa de noche, ya casi va a ser la hora de cenar… pase mi mano por mi cara, aún estaba cansada y no podía parar de bostezar… salí de la habitación para bajar al comedor, tal vez mi madre necesite ayuda aunque no soy la indicada, pero igual tratare, no tengo nada que hacer y necesito distraerme.

Por suerte mi madre ya tenía todo listo solo faltaba poner la mesa, así que la ayude con eso. Justo cuando había terminado de poner los platos en la mesa, bajó Chrono, al entrar al comedor me observo por cierto tiempo, pero lo ignore, mi madre nos miró con una ceja enarcada, pero ella nunca se suele meter en nuestros problemas, solo cuando éstos cruzan el límite. Cuando volteé a ver la mesa me sentí vacía, pues esa hermosa cobriza es la que llena ese vacío, siempre tan animada… un largo suspiro salió de mis labios.

\- ¿Pasa algo hija? – pregunto mi madre preocupada.

-No, es solo que… hace mucha falta Nanoha- admití, ella en este momento debe estar comiendo en su habitación, mi madre le subió la cena antes de que yo bajara.

-Ya veo…- sonrió dulcemente.

-Pero ella debe descansar, no puede levantarse de la cama- mire a Chrono con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Con qué descaro lo dices? – dije sin mirarlo y él solo frunció el ceño, creo que se ha molestado, bueno, poco me importa.

-Bueno, no empiecen a pelear, últimamente andan discutiendo mucho-

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hijo la razón de nuestras peleas? – dije mientras me sentaba y ellos imitaban mi acción.

\- ¿De qué hablas hija? – Chrono me lanzo una mirada de advertencia, yo solo me encogí de hombros y me dediqué a comer, mi madre no volvió a preguntar y Chrono me ignoro durante toda la cena… pero no podía dejar de pensar en Nanoha, quiero verla, saber si está mejor o si se está tomando la medicina como debe.

-Hija, te preocupas mucho- ¿tan obvia soy?

-Lo siento es solo que… - trate de explicar.

-Entiendo que estés preocupada por Nanoha-chan, pero ella va a estar bien, solo tiene que descansar y tomar la medicina- me asuste un poco, pues mi madre tiene ese extraño don de saber Casi todo lo que piensa, aunque no adivino por completo- oye…- me llamo para que la viera a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – me mostro su típica sonrisa brillante, algún día terminare ciega.

-Si quieres puedes subir a comer con ella, pero solo por esta vez- una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, no lo dude ni una segundo y me levante tomando mi plato y jugo.

-Y puedes aprovechar y decirle que se quedara en tu habitación- es cierto, espero no se moleste- no sé si se vaya a molestar, pero no tengo pensado decírselo yo, tú fuiste la de la idea- esas palabras me hicieron creer que sí se molestaría… me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza y me fui lo más rápido posible a su habitación, mientras en el camino pensaba en como aguantaría las ganas de acercarme, abrazarla… besarla. Aun no entiendo por que hoy cuando la vi abrazada a Chrono se soltó rápidamente al verme, será que ella tal vez… no, eso no puede ser, ella no puede sentir lo mismo que yo, ella está casada con Chrono.

" _El que ella se encuentre casada con él, no quiere decir que lo ame"_ pensé por un momento, pero descarte esa idea, obviamente lo ama sino no se hubiera casado.

Llegando a su habitación toque la puerta dos veces antes de entrar, no iba a esperar respuesta ya que no puede hablar mucho, pues tiene seca la garganta y le duele, como quisiera hacer algo para ayudarla… al entrar ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa, seguramente no esperaba que fuera yo la que entrara en su habitación. Ella estaba sentada en la cama con las mantas cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, la bandeja de comida estaba sobre sus muslos, traía un pijama de botones rosada o eso creo, solo puedo ver la camisa, también tiene la cara un poco roja, debe ser por la fiebre… pero no pude evitar sonreír, ella realmente no esperaba verme aquí. Me acerque lentamente hasta llegar a la cama y sentarme frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?... – mi sonrisa se esfumo al escucharla decir eso- lo siento, a lo que me refiero es…- trato de explicar- no esperaba verte aquí, no es que no me guste que este aquí yo…- reí por su comportamiento, esta avergonzada, pensé que su pregunta venia con otra intención, pero me equivoque.

-Está bien, no te preocupes… vine a hacerte compañía…- esperé a que dijera algo, pero no, tenía la cabeza gacha y empezó a jugar con la comida, la tristeza me invadió al pensar que ella no quería mi presencia ahí, así que me levanté para retirarme, pero su mano tomó mi brazo, me tambalee un poco por que tenía el jugo.

-Espera, no te vayas- levanto la cabeza y me vio a los ojos, me encanta ese extraño brillo en su mirada, a veces siento que esa mirada solo va dirigida a mi- gracias por venir y preocuparte- hizo que volviera a sentarme.

-No es nada- no dijimos más, solo comimos en silencio, hubo momentos en los que yo la miraba sin que ella se diera cuenta y también sentía que ella me miraba de vez en cuando, pero preferí ignorarlo no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones… cuando terminamos de comer tome su bandeja para bajarla junto con mi plato, ella solo agradeció un poco tímida, que extraña esta creo que es por la fiebre, aunque también me gusta este comportamiento. Me aproximé a la puerta y la abrí, iba a salir, pero recordé que tenía que decirle algo- por cierto, puedes tomar las cobijas y cosas que te quieras llevar, voy a dejar la puerta de mi habitación abierta así que puedes ir en cualquier momento, yo mientras ayudo a mi madre con los platos- ella enarco una ceja y yo sonreí, se ve tan linda.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – la mire a los ojos y mi sonrisa creció más.

-Hablo que de esta noche dormirás en mi habitación- abrió los ojos en sorpresa e iba a protestar, pero hable antes de que lo hiciera- y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, Chrono ya sabe que dormirás esta noche… conmigo- esto último lo enfatice y sonreí- Nanoha, si él no sabe cuidarse a sí mismo, tampoco va a saber cuidar de ti- sé que su cara está un poco roja por la fiebre, pero definitivamente puedo ver que le cause un sonrojo- no te preocupes, no es como si fuera a hacerte algo… solo te voy a cuidar- su cara se puso aún más roja, tanto que llego a preocuparme.

-E-está… b-bien- parece que no podía hablar bien, pero igual sonreí al ver su rostro sonrojado. Salí de la habitación sin decir más, pero antes de salir completamente pude ver de reojo una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.

 **…**

Al terminar de ayudar a mi madre con los platos decidí subir a mi habitación para acomodar la cama antes de que fuera Nanoha. Al entrar empecé a acomodar la cama, pues creo que tendrá frio esta noche, pero no sé si traerá sus cobijas, yo le dije que si quería podía llevar sus cobijas, tal vez deba de poner unas cuantas dobladas en la esquina de la cama… y ahora a pensar donde dormiría yo, tal vez en el sillón de esta cerca de la ventana, es el más grande que tengo y un poco cómodo, admito que a veces me lastimo la espalda cuando me quedo dormida allí, pero prefiero dormir yo ahí antes que Nanoha… mire la hora de mi reloj de mesa y marcaban las 6:02 pm. Tal vez debería de tomar un baño, apenas son las seis debería de aprovechar, no hay nada mejor que tomar un baño antes de dormir… pero, y si se vuelve a repetir lo de aquella vez, no quisiera volver a pasar por eso y menos ahora que e descubierto estos sentimientos por ella, si vuelve a verme así tal vez termine haciéndole algo que va mas allá de un beso… sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mí, pues la puerta estaba abierta así que voltee y la vi parada en el marco de la puerta con una almohada entre sus manos, se veía tan adorable que me dieron ganas de comérmela, y también me di cuenta de que no traía una pijama completa, solo traía un camisón rosa, el cabello suelto también le queda muy bien y la camisa... cuando la vi en su habitación solo tenía el ultimo botón abierto y ahora se había desabotonado dos más, se ve tan provocativa que creo que lo está haciendo a propósito, no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior.

-Pasa, la puerta está abierta es por eso- ella entro y se quedó cerca de la cama, no pude evitar reír por su comportamiento, me acerque y la tome por las mejillas para hacer que me viera, sus ojos me fascinan- deja de avergonzarte, siéntete como si este fuera tu habitación- ella asintió, parecía perdida, al igual que yo cuando veo sus ojos. Tome sus manos para guiarla hacia la cama, hice que se acostara y busque las cobijas que deje en la esquina, que bueno que las saque lo único que traía era su almohada- tienes mucho frio- pregunta al ver que empezaba a temblar.

-Un poco- toque su frente y está caliente, en las noches la fiebre siempre aumenta más, es por lo que la pastilla se debe de tomar cada doce horas.

\- ¿Te tomaste la pastilla? – ella negó lentamente mientras yo la cubría con cobijas.

\- ¿Por qué no? – fruncí el ceño- ¿Chrono no te la dio? Debías de tomártela a las seis-

-Creo que lo olvido…-

-No lo puede olvidar…- me estaba empezando a alterar, pero debía calmarme por ella- ¿la tomaste esta mañana? – pregunte con calma.

-Si-

-Bien- fui a buscar la pastilla en mi bolso, había buscado más hoy en el hospital por si la fiebre no bajaba- toma- le dije mientras también le ofrecía un vaso de agua.

-Gracias-

Después de aquello decidí que era mejor dormir, así que me lleve unas cobijas y una almohada al sofá, ella me miraba fijamente mientras yo acomodaba mi "cama", parecía que quería preguntar algo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunte y ella se sobresaltó.

-N-no, yo solo quería saber… si tu…- incline mi cabeza hacia un lado dándole a entender que no sabía a qué se refería- olvídalo… buenas noche- dijo y se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la cabeza.

-Que tengas dulces sueños- fui a apagar la luz y volví al sofá, me acosté y trate de buscar una posición cómoda, me tarde un poco, pero la encontré.

-Fate-chan…- me llamo.

-Mmm-

-Gracias por preocuparte y cuidar de mi- sonreí por sus palabras, en serio no hacía falta que agradeciera, yo lo haría cuantas veces ella quisiera.

-No tienes que agradecerme- dichas esas palabras no quedamos dormidas.

 **…**

Desperté debido a unos sonidos extraños, me levante para buscar la causa del sonido y era Nanoha, me levante para acercarme a ella y tocar su frente, estaba muy caliente y estaba temblando mucho, hasta sus dientes estaban castañeando y estaba abrazando su cuerpo para tratar de darse calor. Me preocupe mucho y la desperté, empecé a moverla para que empezara a despertar y no tardo mucho, pues yo no podría dormir si estuviera pasando por ese frio.

-Tienes mucho frio, quieres que busque una cobija mejor- susurre.

-Estoy bien- dijo y a mí no me engaña, me acerque al closet y busque una cobija más gruesa, al encontrarla la coloque sobre ella y me senté en el borde de la cama cerca de ella.

\- ¿Mejor? – pregunte y ella asintió- si necesitas algo más, lo que sea, no dudes en despertarme, no me voy a molestar si lo haces- ella solo asintió nuevamente. Acaricie su cabeza para luego depositar un beso en su frente y volver al sofá, pero antes de acostarme ella me llamo.

-Fate-chan- susurro.

\- dime-

\- Aun tengo frio… ¿puedes dormir… conmigo? – sus palabras me sorprendieron, no me esperaba eso, pero tampoco me negaría, ella pensó que yo no había aceptado debido a mi silencio y se cubrió la cara con las cobijas, yo sonreí y me acerque al otro lado de la cama para meterme dentro de las cobijas, _"que cómodo y calientito está aquí"_ pensé, ella descubrió su rostro y me vio a los ojos, a pesar de la obscuridad yo podía ver perfectamente el brillo en sus ojos, acaricie su rostro y la abrace, ella se sobresaltó un poco pero después se acercó más a mí.

\- ¿Ahora si estas mejor? – pregunte.

-Nyaha, que calentito- parece que ya está dejando la vergüenza… el tenerla tan cerca me estaba empezando a afectar, su cabello huele tan bien, su cuerpo queda perfectamente bien entre mis brazos, necesito calmarme- aunque sigue hacendó un poco de frio-

-Yo conozco una forma de calentarte- ella levanto su cabeza ya que ésta estaba en mi pecho.

-Puedo saber cuál es esa forma- eres tan inocente.

-No lo creo…- hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño.

-Mou, Fate-chan, pensé que querías que me recuperara-

-Claro que lo quiero, pero…-

-jju.. no importa, no me digas- ella trato de voltearse, pero la detuve.

-Está bien, te voy a enseñar cómo, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí-

-No creo qu…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque capture sus labios con los míos, la bese con mucha pasión y ella… ella no tardo nada en corresponder, me tomó del cuello y me acerco más a ella mientras subía su pierna a mi cadera, yo puse mi mano en su cintura e hice que ella quedara sobre mí… y wow, parece que funciona porque la cobija ahora está en mis pies. Así es, mi plan era excitarla para que le diera calor, pero se supone que me detendría después de calentarla… ahora no puedo detenerme, quiero más, necesito más, y ella pues no sé, porque acaba de meter sus manos dentro de mi camisa y está subiendo cada vez más, yo puse mis manos en su trasero y lo apreté un poco- mmn…- dios, ese sonido acaba de excitarme más, me voltee rápidamente haciendo que ella quedara abajo, la bese con más pasión y mordí sus labio, luego baje y empecé a dar pequeños chupetones y mordiscos por su cuello hasta su oreja.

-Nanoha…- susurre- te deseo…- di un mordisco un poco más fuerte a su cuello.

-Aah…- empecé a desabotonar su camisa lentamente y ella no ponía objeción- Fate…- gimió mi nombre al sentir mis mordiscos y chupetones en sus hombros, iba a bajar más la camisa para probar un poco de gloria, pero…- espera…- ella me detuvo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte con voz ronca por la excitación.

-No podemos…- aquí viene su rechazo.

-No quiero contagiarte…- dijo con el mismo tono de voz que el mío.

-Nanoha di la verdad… di que no quieres porque tú quieres es a Chrono- su mirada cambio a triste.

-No, en serio no quiero contagiarte- en sus ojos pude ver que no mentía.

-Dime algo… tu no siente nada por mí, ¿verdad? – trate de ocultar la tristeza en mis palabras.

-Eres una tonta- no sé por qué me llamo tonta, pero hizo que me sintiera peor- si no sintiera nada por ti, no dejaría que me besaras o que me tocaras, de hecho, ni siquiera dormiría aquí- un gran brillo invadió mis ojos.

-Entonces tú…-

-Yo estoy enamorada de ti- no puedo creer lo que escuche, ella está enamorada de mí, la esposa de mi hermano esta enamora de mí, mi corazón está empezando a acelerarse.

\- ¿De verdad? –

-Nyahaha, de verdad… estoy totalmente segura de que… te amo- me emocione tanto con esas palabras que la bese con mucho más amor, pero ella volvió a detenerme- ya te dije que no quiero contagiarte- sonreí y me baje de ella para acomodarme a su lado y abrazarla.

\- ¿Ahora si no tienes frio? –

-Ya no tengo frio, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso, ahora no puedo dormir- la apreté más contra mí.

-Tu no pusiste ninguna objeción desde el principio-

-Igual podías decirme que harías en lugar de hacerlo sin decirme nada-

-Está bien, ya basta de discusiones, vamos a dormir- no dijo nada, solo se acomodó en mi pecho para dormir, estaba tan feliz, por fin, ahora sé que ella siente lo mismo que yo, sé que está mal que me halla enamorado de la esposa de mi hermano, pero que se le va a hacer, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

-Fate-chan…- me llamo en un susurro, estaba por dormirse.

-Dime-

\- ¿Eres consciente de que no podemos estar juntas? ¿verdad? – reí ante su pregunta.

\- Y ¿Tu eres consciente de que no me interesa? Luchare por ti Nanoha, no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente- susurre ya con los ojos cerrados por el sueño, lo último que pude oír fue su risa y…

-Estas locas- tal vez lo este, pero de amor por ti Nanoha.

 **PREGUNTA: ¿creen que Fate le dirá a Nanoha lo de Chrono y Amy? Pues no tiene pruebas… como ya habrán leído, Chrono realmente no había sido infiel, solo en este cap, se dio un beso con Amy, pero igual Nanoha y Fate fueron peores…**

 **Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios, hay algunos que no comentan, pero deberían de saber que sus comentarios son mi inspiración para escribir. :D así que por favor comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima, que creo será el domingo.**

 **PD: el cap no está revisado así que, si hay errores, sorry,**


	7. Chapter 7

**Domingo y nuevo capítuloooo.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y traté de moverme, pero unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura me lo impidieron, miré alrededor y recordé que estaba en la habitación de Fate-chan, también recordé lo que había sucedido anoche. Todavía puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos, fue tan fascinante, yo no quería que se detuviera mientras me besaba ni cuando había empezado a desabotonarme la camisa, pero no quería contagiarla, si tan solo no tuviera fiebre… un momento, ya no me siento mal Toque mi frente y estaba en temperatura normal, mi cabeza ya no me dolía y la garganta la sentía mejor. Estoy totalmente renovada.

-Mmn…- gemí al sentir unos labios en mi cuello y luego en mi hombro y espalada, se siente tan bien… no pude evitar morderme el labio, eche mi mano hacia atrás para apretar su cabeza más a mí.

-Buenos días…- susurro en mi cuello, yo me voltee para verla a los ojos, tenía una hermosa sonrisa que era contagiosa y un brillo en los ojos que siento yo soy la causante.

-Buenos días- ella empezó a acariciar mi cabello y luego a empezó a acercar mi rostro al suyo.

\- ¿dormiste bien? – pregunto más cerca- porque yo dormí de maravilla-

-Sí, dormí muy bien- le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, junto su frente con la mía y sonrió más.

-Ya no tienes fiebre, que bueno-

-Sí, y todo gracias a ti, por cuidarme y no dejar que me levantara de la cama- no mentía, gracias a ella ya no tengo fiebre, siempre estuvo cuidando de mi incluso mientras trabajaba, no permitía que me levantara de la cama y si lo hacía me reprendía.

-Es que a veces eres tan terca- hice un puchero y golpe su hombro con la mano cerrada.

-Ouch… oye eso dolió…-me sorprendí cuando nos dio media vuelta y quedo sobre mí, acerco su rostro al mío lentamente mientras sonreía.

\- ¿F-Fate-chan? – tartamudee su nombre. Ella acaricio mi mejilla con su pulgar.

-Ahora que estas mejor… puedo terminar lo que empecé anoche- esa no era una pregunta si no una afirmación.

-Fate-chan, no podemos, esto está muy mal recuerda que soy la…-

-No lo digas, por favor… no lo digas… no quiero escucharlo…- me entristecí al escuchar esas palabras- pero ¿por lo menos puedo besarte? – por supuesto que sí, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo Fate-chan… si tan solo pudiera decírtelo en lugar de pensarlo. No podía responder, estaba muy sonrojada y avergonzada, ahora la fiebre si no pude ocultar mi sonrojo… empecé a mirar hacia otros lugares, quería decirle que sí, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Parece que malinterpreto mi silencio por que se empezó a separar de mí, yo no quería eso… así que la tomé por el cuello y junte sus labios con los míos, ella enseguida correspondió y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, era un beso lento, tranquilo y sonoro, pero ella se encargó de profundizarlo más, mordió mi labio inferior y después empezó a chuparlo provocando que yo abriera la boca y ella la invadió su lengua… me fascinan sus besos, y sé que está mal, pero qué hago si cada vez que la veo a los ojos termino dejándome llevar por esos orbes borgoña, es como si me hipnotizara, y no voy a negar que he estado tratando de seducirla, pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo, a veces me muerdo el labio frente a ella para provocarla, o como ayer que había desabotonado algunos botones más de mi camisa para atraparla, aunque creo que no funciono. Pero creí haber visto que se mordía el labio cuando me vio, creo que fue mi imaginación.

-Nanoha…- susurro entre el beso, yo solo la pegaba más a mí y ella hacia lo mismo. Esta vez ella no me empezó a quitar la camisa, esta vez lo hacía yo, baje mis manos y tome su camisa para subirla y pasarla por su cabeza, ella levanto los brazos para que yo pudiera quitarla fácilmente, la camisa la deje a un lado de la cama y lleve mis manos a su espalda mientras ella bajaba hacia mi cuello y empezaba a chupar y morder… dios mío, se siente tan bien, eche la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir mejor su boca en mi cuello, puse una mano en su cabeza para que no detuviera lo que hacía. Luego empezó a desabotonar mi camisa mientras recorría con besos los lugares que iba descubriendo, yo estaba jadeante ante sus caricias.

-F-Fate…- gemí cuando sentí una mordida un poco fuerte en mi cuello… me estaba fascinando lo que hacía y eso estaba mal… nos sobresaltamos cuando tocaron la puerta, nos miramos a los ojos por un segundo y ella se separó de mi rápidamente, tomó su camisa para ponérsela mientras corría hacia el sofá y se lanzó sobre éste, pero se había arrojado tan fuere que termino cayendo al suelo, yo no pude evitar reír mientras abotonaba mi camisa y ella me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados… la puerta se abrió y Lindy-san entro a la habitación preocupada.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Escuche un fuerte golpe – dijo y volteo a ver a Fate-chan en el suelo- Fate, ¿está bien? ¿Qué pasó para que cayeras al suelo? – la nombrada rio nerviosamente.

-Bueno…- decía mientras rascaba su cabeza- me sobresalte cuando escuche la puerta, es que apenas estaba despertando- volvió a reír nerviosamente, yo mire a Lindy-san, no parecía muy convencida, pero parece que decidió restarle importancia.

-Bueno, vine a decirte que el desayuno estaba listo… en cuanto a ti Nanoha-chan, ya subo el tuyo- dijo mirándome con una sonrisa, y justo ahora acabo de recordar en el por qué está mal el haberme enamorado de Fate-chan. Lindy-san sufriría mucho si se entera, a toda madre le dolería ver a sus dos hijos peleándose y más si es por una mujer, se enfadaría conmigo y Chrono-kun… no quiero hacerle daño, no quiero ver el dolor en su mirada, si sigo así terminare destruyendo a esta familia. Lo siento Fate-chan, pero esto no puede ser.

-No se preocupe Lindy-san, ya estoy renovada- dije mientras levantaba mis brazos y sonreía.

-Pues que bueno, entonces bajen las dos a desayunar- asentimos al unísono y después ella se fue, pero no cerró la puerta, esta es mi oportunidad para escapar. Me levante de la cama y camine rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero Fate-chan me alcanzo y me tomó de la cintura para que no saliera.

\- ¿Para dónde vas? – susurro en mi oído… ay no, la puerta está abierta, si alguien nos ve definitivamente nos meteremos en problemas.

-Voy a desayunar- trate de soltarme, pero ella es muy fuerte.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nanoha? – me volteo para mirarme y pude ver que estaba preocupada… ok ahora debo decirle…

-No podemos… no podemos hacer estas cosas- susurre y baje la cabeza, no quería verla a los ojos, pero sé que tiene el ceño fruncido. Ella me soltó y puso las manos en su cintura.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me ilusionas y después me lastimas? ¿Acaso te gusta jugar conmigo? ¿lo haces a propósito? – sus palabras salieron con dolor, me dolió mucho escucharla decir eso.

-Fate-chan, yo… entiende… no quiero destrozar a tu familia… por favor, entiende-

-No, no entiendo, ni voy a entender… ¿Qué hay de Chrono? Tú le permites hablar con su ex como si nada. No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ellos tengan algo a escondidas- fruncí el ceño.

-No, Chrono-kun no es así, él… no es como tu- la vi a los ojos y los tenía abiertos como platos… después vi un gran vacío y dolor, me lastimo mucho decirle eso, lo dije sin pensar.

-Está bien…- esa palabra salió seca – Nanoha… por favor- se acercó más a mí, pensé que me iba a besar, pero en lugar de eso me dijo algo que jamás espere oír de ella- aléjate de mí, no te quiero cerca…- y paso por mi lado, yo quede estática ante sus palabras, me dolió mucho, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos… y eso hicieron, pero no podía llorar, hice lo correcto… aunque sea solo a mí a quien le duela. Seque mis lágrimas y baje al comedor, al entrar Chrono-kun se acercó y beso mi mejilla. Ya la mesa estaba puesta así que solo teníamos que comer, mire de reojo a Fate-chan y ella solo me ignoraba, no hablaba, no me veía, solo miraba su plato, yo tampoco hablaba, solo Lindy-san y Chrono-kun estaban en una conversación.

Cuando todos terminamos de desayunar ella salió sin ver a nadie, su madre le pregunto si pasaba algo, pero ella solo respondió que tenía que llegar temprano a su trabajo… y después de unos minutos se despidió con un grito en la puerta. Chrono-kun y Lindy-san se miraron extrañados. Lindy-san dijo que tenía que salir a comprar unas cosas, dejándonos a Chrono-kun y a mí solos. Él se acercó a mi e iba decirme algo, pero su móvil interrumpió, era una llamada, se disculpó y se alejó para contestar, eso me pareció raro ya que él jamás contesta las llamadas así cuando está conmigo, siempre contesta estando a mi lado, tal vez es algo importante… bueno, no tengo nada que hacer, tal vez…

\- ¡Ey, rubia tonta, ¿estás en casa?! – fruncí un poco el ceño, no conocía esa voz, y ¿quién entra en una casa ajena sin tocar? Iba a caminar hacia la puerta para ver quién era, pero antes de que yo diera un paso, apareció una castaña frente a mí. Era un poco más baja que yo, tenía ojos azules un poco parecido a los míos, pero solo un poco, el cabello corto hasta los hombros y de piel un poco morena- ¡hola! – saludo energéticamente mientras levantaba la mano y sonreía.

-Eeh, creo que te equivocaste de casa- ella dejo salir una risa.

-No lo creo, ¿esta Fate-chan? – pregunto y yo formé un "o" con mi boca, pensé que había entrado a la casa incorrecta.

-Ella se acaba de ir…- dije con tono un poco dolido, pues aun no olvido la razón por la que se fue tan rápido. Aquella chica enarco una ceja al escuchar mi tono de voz- ¿tú eres? – pregunte y ella sonrió traviesamente.

-Soy su amante, por eso vengo a buscarla- dijo mientras subía y bajaba las cejas. Tiene que ser una broma, por favor que sea una broma- oye, no te lo tomes en serio, soy su amiga de infancia, mi nombre es Hayate Yagami, pero solo llámame Hayate- se acercó y ofreció su mano, yo suspire de alivio y la tomé mientras sonreía.

-Es un placer, yo soy Nanoha Takamachi- salude.

\- ¿Eres la novia de Fate-chan? - me sonroje con esas palabras y ella no lo paso por desapercibido.

-N-no…- no me traiciones ahora voz- yo soy… la esposa de su hermano…-

-Aah- ya no parecía tan interesada- bueno, vine a buscarla para molestarla ya que no tengo nada que hacer, pero no está… así que… ¿puedo quedarme aquí? – pregunto con un brillo en los ojos, si era amiga de infancia de Fate-chan, no veo por qué decirle que no.

-Está bien-

-Gracias, y así podremos conocernos mejor, creo que nos llevaremos bien- iba a responderle, pero Chrono-kun nos interrumpió…

-Amor, tengo que salir- me dio un beso rápido en los labios y camino con rapidez hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al ver a Hayate-chan- hey, cuanto tiempo sin verte mapac…-

-No lo digas- amenazo ella.

-Pero es un nombre de cariño- Chrono-kun empezó a molestarla, pero se detuvo recordando que tenía que irse, aunque no se para dónde, pensé que tenía el día libre hoy- ahora si me voy, nos vemos más tarde- dijo y se fue. Yo solo sonreí a la idea de no quedarme sola todo el día, tal vez me olvide un poco de Fate-chan si me distraigo hablando con Hayate-chan… y tal vez aprenda un poco más, pues ella es su amiga de infancia, debe de saber muchas cosas sobre Fate-chan, sus gustos, su comida favorida, sus ex novias, porque definitivamente debe de tener varias, ya que ella suele llamar mucho la atención inconscientemente.

 **…**

Efectivamente, Hayate-chan sabía mucho sobre Fate-chan, me sorprendí cuando me dijo que Nakajima-san había sido su única novia, y por más que quise preguntarle si Fate-chan había vuelto con su ex me contuve, ya que si lo hacía tal vez se daría cuenta de lo que siento, pues es extraño que pregunte tanto sobre ella. Estábamos en la sala sentadas en el sillón mientras tomábamos un té, me gusta mucho hablar con ella, es muy graciosa y agradable. Después de dos horas llego Lindy-san y nosotras seguíamos hablando, así que se nos unió a la conversación, pero ya iba siendo hora de hacer el almuerzo y lo hicimos las tres, fue muy divertido. Por lo que tengo entendido hoy Fate-chan debería de llegar más temprano para el almuerzo, pues Hayate-chan me dijo que ella le había dicho que no iba a tener mucho trabajo así que estaría aquí para el almuerzo, por lo menos voy poder verla.

-La mesa esta lista- dijo Hayate-chan asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, nosotras asentimos y caminamos hasta el comedor, lo único que faltaba era que Fate-chan y Chrono-kun llegaran…

Pero pasaron largos minutos y ninguno de los dos llego, así que tuvimos que comer sin ellos, es extraño que Chrono-kun no haya llegado, pues hoy no tenía nada que hacer… y Fate-chan… tal vez está ocupada con alguien más.

\- ¿Pasa algo Nanoha-chan? – Hayate-chan me miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-No, ¿Por qué?... – mentí, claro que pasaba algo, pero definitivamente no me atrevo a decirlo.

-Pues porque no dejas de suspirar- me sonroje un poco y mire el plato de comida.

-Eso es porque piensa mucho en su esposo- hablo Lindy-san mientras subía y bajaba las cejas, yo solo asentí ya que no me atrevía a decir que sí.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, luego unos pasos que se oían cada vez más cerca, y después vimos a Fate-chan asomándose por la puerta del comedor, la mire y no aparte la vista de ella en ningún momento, pero ella me vio y aparto rápidamente la vista… me dolió, en sus ojos pude ver el dolor, vacío, no había brillo, y me duele saber que soy la causante.

-Lamento llegar tarde, se me complicaron algunas cosas- entro y se sentó cerca de Hayate-chan.

-Está bien, acabamos de empezar- dijo Lindy-san, Fate-chan no dijo más y se dedicó a comer, hasta que parece que se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Dónde está Chrono? No tenía nada que hacer hoy-

-No lo sé, pero tenía prisa, creo que recibió una llamada del trabajo- le dije y la vi fruncir el ceño.

-Mm, ya veo- y no dijo nada más, no me miró cuando le hable ni cuando ella me hablo, no puedo decirle nada, aunque no tengo culpa, simplemente no podemos estar juntas, estoy casada con su hermano, si alguien se entera de nuestros sentimientos terminaremos lastimando a personas inocentes.

-Oye Fate-chan…- Hayate-chan empezó a darle golpes en el brazo para que ella la mirara.

\- ¿Qué? –

-Ese perfume no es tuyo…- no entendí por qué ella abrió los ojos como platos, y Hayate-chan sonreía maliciosamente- ¿con quién estabas?... ¿Así que se te complicaron algunas cosas eeh? –

-Cállate… lleve a Ginga a su casa… eso es todo- dijo mientras evitaba la mirada de Hayate-chan.

\- ¿Segura?... –

-…sí…- por qué se tardó tanto en responder. Mire a Lindy-san y ella solo comía como si nada pasara, no comentaba y se hacia la sorda.

Al terminar de comer Hayate-chan y yo lavamos los platos, Lindy-san se encargó de la mesa y Fate-chan invento una excusa para irse a su habitación, esta vez siento que la excusa no era para no lavar los platos, sino para alejarse de mi…

La noche llego, pero Chrono-kun no, me estaba empezando a preguntar si vendría esta noche a dormir, Hayate-chan se había ido cuando habíamos terminado de almorzar y la hora de la cena ya se acercaba mientras que Fate-chan no mostró señales de vida. Estoy segura de que, si no hubiera pasado nada entre las dos yo estuviera en este momento hablando con ella en su habitación o estudio. Pero no, estos sentimientos solo nos están causando problemas… ya va a ser la hora de la cena y parece que las únicas que estaremos en el comedor seremos Lindy-san y yo… solo espero que Chrono-kun llegue pronto.

 **POV CHRONO:**

No tengo ni idea de cómo paso esto, no sé cómo termine cayendo en sus encantos, me pregunto si soy la única persona que está pasando por la misma situación. Se que estuvo mal, pero muy en el fondo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ahora necesito tomar una decisión y está muy difícil. Aun no puedo creer que yo haya hecho esto, que yo sea este tipo de persona, se supone que hablaríamos, pero… en lugar de eso terminamos en la cama, así es, me acosté con mi ex y estoy casado con una mujer maravillosa que no merece esto. Le fui infiel a mi esposa, me acosté con otra mujer… y no fue solo sexo, yo le hice el amor. Ella logro seducirme con esa sonrisa traviesa… con ese cuerpo… no puedo creerlo, no sé qué hago aquí, en su cama, desnudo, con ella entre mis brazos… Fate tenía razón, debía alejarme de ella, pero no pude.

 **FLASHBAK**

Me despedí de Nanoha y Hayate y salí de mi casa porque Emy me había llamado para hablar, dijo que debíamos dejar la cosas en claro, pero que debía ser en persona, y tenía razón, yo debía decirle que no quería estar con ella, que me había hecho daño y que tenía a una maravillosa esposa a la cual no le seria infiel. Así que fui a su departamento, no esperaba que ella me recibiera con un traje tan corto y pegado a su cuerpo.

-Pasa- dejo la puerta abierta y camino hasta la sala.

-Gracias- entre y dudé al cerrar la puerta, no sabía si dejarla abierta o cerrada, pero la cerré, ya que los vecinos podrían escuchar y malinterpretar nuestra conversación. Ella se sentó en el sofá largo y cruzo la pierna lenta y provocativamente, yo me senté en el otro sofá que estaba frente a ella.

-Bien… hablemos- evité mirarla y empecé a hablar.

-Escucha, lo mejor será que te alejes de mí, no quiero arruinar mi matrimonio… mi hermana piensa que soy infiel y en cualquier momento puede decirle a mi esposa algo que no es cierto- decía mientras la veía de reojo.

-Chrono, me vale lo que tu hermana piense, y no sabes cómo odio que nombres a tu esposa… no me gusta que le digas así… hablas de ella como si fuera un ángel-

-Pues porque lo es- me voy a molestar si habla mal de Nanoha, ella no tiene nada que ver.

\- ¿estás seguro? – fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Pues, tal vez ella piense en alguien más…- qué acaba de decir.

-Por supuesto que no, ella no es así-

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?... si tú piensas en mi… ella puede que también piense en alguien más-

-Yo no pien…-

-No mientas, te conozco y sé que aún no me has olvidado, si lo hubieras hecho no estuvieras aquí, no hubieras aceptado mi invitación y te hubieras quedado con tu esposa, pero querías verme.

-No… yo no…-

-No lo niegues- se levantó y se acercó lentamente a mi… - ¿ya lo olvidaste? – yo estaba tieso, el movimiento en sus caderas me estaba hipnotizando… se subió en mi regazo y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos- cuando hacíamos el amor apasionadamente aquí, en este sofá… o en el baño… cuando me besabas y nunca te detenías hasta hacerme tuya…- su voz estaba empezando a ponerse ronca, ella empezó a desabotonarme la camisa y yo no ponía ninguna objeción, luego beso mi cuello y lo mordió un poco fuerte, mi cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar a sus caricias, y no de la forma que se supone debería de ser, lleve mis manos a su trasero y lo apreté sacándole un gemido, lo cual termino encendiendo la llama, prácticamente rompí su camisa para poder quitársela, la cargue y lleve a su habitación, en ese momento mi mente y cuerpo estaban llenos de deseo… no podía pensar claramente y menos cuando le quitaba otra prenda de ropa. No podía seguir negándolo, yo todavía amo a esta mujer.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Y así fue como termine con ella en su cama. Pase una mano por mi cara y me levante, tenía que irme, ya la hora de la cena paso, seguramente mi madre y Nanoha deben de estar preocupadas y Fate… ella debe de estar pensando lo obvio… Nanoha seguramente ya está dormida, pero igual debo llegar a casa. Busque mi pantalón y me lo puse con prisa, la camisa igual y cuando me iba a poner los zapatos debía de sentarme en la cama para poder hacerlo, pero sentí un tirón que hizo que volviera a acostarme y después sentí unos labios sobre los míos.

\- ¿Ya te vas tan pronto? Quédate un poco más…- dijo soñolienta.

-No puedo, tengo que irme…- al terminar de ponerme los zapatos me levante y camine rápidamente hacia la puerta para irme, no quería verla, estaba desnuda, si lo hacía terminaría cayendo de nuevo.

-Chrono…- me llamo y yo me detuve, pero no voltee a verla- ¿volverás? – sabía perfectamente a que se refería con esa pregunta.

-….- ella esperaba respuesta, y yo no me podía ir sin responderle, esta respuesta cambiaria todo, si le digo que no, no la volvería a ver y seguiría con mi vida como debería de ser y si le digo que sí… bueno… claramente se sabe qué pasaría si le doy el sí…- Emy…- tome mucho valor y la mire a los ojos, siempre me han gustado esos ojos, pero Nanoha, ella también tiene unos bellos ojos- yo… yo… sí… volveré- dije y me fui, pude ver como sonreía al cruzar la puerta, estuvo mal darle esas respuesta, pero no podía responderle que no después de verla a los ojos… yo la amo… pero también amo a Nanoha… y ahora… ¿Qué hago?... supongo que tener una amante no debería de ser tan malo.

 **POV NANOHA:**

Escuche que la puerta de la habitación se abría, Chrono-kun por fin había llegado, me pregunto por qué llego tan tarde. Las luces estaban apagadas y yo ya estaba acostada, fingí estar dormida pues no quería hablar con él, no tenía ánimo para hablar con alguien. Él se acercó a mí para confirmar que estaba dormida, al tenerlo cerca pude notar que olía extraño, escuche que abría la puerta del baño y la cerraba, creo que se va a dar una ducha…

No tardo mucho… después escuche que se ponía la ropa… entro en la cama, se cobijó y me abrazo por detrás… después de unos largos minutos él se durmió, pero yo no podía, no me sentía cómoda, no después de dormir tan bien con Fate-chan, como quisiera estar en sus brazos de nuevo, sentir su calor, la forma en que me rodeaba fuerte y protectoramente con sus brazos para que yo no tuviera frio, incluso prefirió dejarme toda la cobija a mí, me encanto despertar así, con ella abrazándome y besándome… estoy loca por ella cómo negarlo… Pero parece que ella volvió con Nakajima-san, supongo que es lo mejor para las dos.

 **…**

Me levanté con cansancio, no había dormido muy bien, fui al baño para tomar una ducha, ya no estaba enferma así que podía volver a trabajar, Chrono-kun aún estaba dormido, supongo que estuvo muy ocupado ayer, por lo que decidí dejarlo dormir.

Bajé a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno, pero como siempre Lindy-san se adelantó y ya me lo había preparado, yo le agradecí y me senté frente a ella. Después de unos minutos me pregunte por qué Fate-chan aún no había bajado a comer, siempre viene a comer a esta hora para llegar temprano al trabajo, ¿se habrá quedado dormida?

-Lindy-san, ¿Fate-chan aún no baja? – pregunte y ella me miró.

-Ella ya se fue- abrí los ojos en sorpresa.

\- entonces ¿Ella no desayuno? –

-Me dijo que Nakajima-san la había invitado a desayunar- sentí una punzada en el pecho, así que es por eso… entonces… sí volvieron…

 **…**

Mis alumnos me dijeron que estaban contentos porque había vuelto, pues al parecer el suplente había sido muy duro con ellos, yo me sentí muy bien, parece que hago muy bien mi trabajo. Pero no podía concentrarme en el trabajo, lo que Lindy-san me había dicho esta mañana me había afectado, sé que no debería de impórtame, pero cómo hago, me duele mucho imaginarme a Fate-chan con Nakajima-san… suspire mientras recogía mis cosas, ya era hora de irme, Chrono-kun me llamo y me dijo que pasaría por mí, yo le dije sí, tal vez si paso tiempo con él me olvide un poco de Fate-chan, aunque lo creo imposible…

Salí del trabajo y me quedé afuera esperando por Chrono-kun, pero se estaba tardando y había un tipo molesto del otro lado de la calle, me miraba de arriba debajo de una forma horrible. Cundo el semáforo cambio a rojo el tipo molesto cruzo la calle y se acercó a mí, fruncí el ceño y lo ignoré, pero él se colocó frente a mí.

-Que seria es usted…-

-…- seguí ignorándolo.

-Siempre me gustaron las chicas así…- abrí los ojos como platos al sentir su mano rozar mi trasero, no lo pensé ni dos segundos y lo abofetee fuertemente, le deje una gran marca en el rostro, lo tenía bien merecido, iba a irme, pero él volteo verme molesto- ¿¡qué te pasa!? – me asuste cuando se fue acercando a mí, sabía que me iba a hacer daño, pero eso nunca paso, ya que un golpe impacto contra su rostro, aquel tipo iba a caer al suelo, pero la persona que lo golpeo no se lo permitió y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, y fue ahí cuando la vi, era Fate-chan, me asombre al ver esa fuerza, en serio, no sabía que era tan fuerte.

-Lárgate ahora mismo y no te vuelvas a acercar a ella, cuento cinco para que te largues… y llevo cuatro- lo soltó bruscamente y el tipo no dudo en irse, hasta yo me asuste. Ella se acercó y me tomó por los hombros- ¿estás bien? – yo solo asentí… - que bueno, no sabes la furia que me invadió al ver a ese imbécil tocarte…-

-Gracias… no voy a negar que me asusto- no se en que momento termine perdiéndome en sus ojos – pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – se separó de mí, y levanto su mano para mostrar una bolsa con un helado.

-Vine a comprar helado- ahora que lo recuerdo, hay una heladería por aquí- y tuve que estacionarme por allí- Apunto su auto. Después no hallamos nada más que decir, claro que yo tenía cosas que decir o mejor dicho preguntarle, pero sabía si hacerlo o no.

-No te vi esta mañana… - dije para volver a la conversación.

-Si, me fui antes…- dijo mientras rascaba su nuca y veía hacia otro lado, supongo que no quiere decirme la verdad.

-Tu madre me dijo que ibas a desayunar con Nakajima-san… entonces… volviste con ella- no sé por qué dije eso y no lo pregunte, lo afirme Ella volteo a verme y frunció el ceño.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, Nanoha- me dolió la forma en que lo dijo- a ti no debe de importarte si volví o no con ella- sus palabras eran fuertes, pero cecas.

-No tienes por qué tratarme así… no puedes molestarte conmigo, yo solo trato de hacer las cosas bien y justas- ahora yo estaba molesta- no quiero lastimar a tu madre ni a Chrono-kun, ¿Por qué no entiendes?... no quiero que sufran por nuestra culpa, y estoy segura de que no serían los únicos afectados Nakajima-san también…-

\- ¿Hacer las cosas bien? ¿justas?... date cuenta de lo que dices, solo piensas en ti y en mi familia incluso en Ginga, pero que hay de mi… donde quedo yo… ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez yo ya estoy sufriendo?... yo tampoco quiero lastimar a nadie, pero no tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado de ti, yo no elegí enamorarme de la esposa de mi hermano, simplemente paso, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?... prefieres esconder en lo más profundo de tu corazón esos sentimientos y quedar bien ante todos… tal vez piense que yo soy la egoísta, pero no es así, yo también soy consciente de lo que puede pasar si alguien se entera de lo que sentimos y prefiero que lo sepan… - se detuvo y paso una mano por su rostro, yo no sabía que responderle, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna- sabes qué, olvídalo, después de todo eso es lo que elegiste, olvidar todo… ¿quieres ser una gran esposa y ser feliz con el mejor hombre del mundo? Está bien… después de todo… él no es como yo, ¿verdad?... aunque… tal vez me estoy equivocando, tal vez tú no sientes nada por mi- sus ojos se oscurecieron, esas palabras fueron un fuerte golpe para mí, claro que se estaba equivocando, yo siento mucho por ella, yo la amo… cómo puede pensar eso… debo decírselo, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca… y cuando finalmente iba a decir algo antes de que ella se fuera, apareció Chrono-kun…

-Siento la tardanza, es que el tráfico esta horrible…- dijo mientras bajaba del auto, y se acercaba para darme un beso, definitivamente no quería que Fate-chan viera eso así que voltee el rostro para que sus labios tocaran mi mejilla.

-Yo ya me voy…- empezó a caminar hacia su auto y pude ver que me miró de reojo.

-Oye Fate, ¿Qué hacías por aquí? – ella se detuvo y volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido, no entiendo por qué se molesta tanto con él.

-Nada importante, y tú ¿qué hacías antes de venir aquí? – Chrono-kun también frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –

-Curiosidad- dicho eso volteo nuevamente para irse, pero se detuvo- dile a mi madre que llegare tarde hoy, así que no estaré para la cena- y se fue, no pude evitar preguntarme qué haría ella. Tal vez va a cenar con su novia… pero, creo que es mejor así... para las dos.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto para llamar mi atención ya que estaba metida en mis pensamientos. Yo solo asentí y le sonreí, aunque era una sonrisa forzada, siento que me va a costar mucho sonreír ahora.

Tal vez si soy egoísta, pues no quiero que Fate-chan este con alguien más, solo quiero que este conmigo, que me hable a mí, que me abrace a mí, que me bese a mí. Quiero que ella solo sea para mí y nadie más. Pero ya no voy a poder ni verla, la aleje de mi… ¡que alguien me diga qué debo hacer por favor!…

 **Hasta ahí, tengo sueño, si no tuviera tanto sueño lo alargaría un poco más pero no puedo, lo importante es que cumplí. Y como pudieron leer, Chrono fue infiel, puede que Nanoha se haya besado con Fate, pero trato de arreglarlo, en cambio Chrono se acostó con su ex, puede que haya algunos a los que no le parezca, pero no podía dejar a el peliazul como la víctima y ángel. Esto es NanoFate…**

 **Esta historia trata de pasión, amores prohibidos, deseo, pero claro, NanoFate… espero les haya gustado.**

 **Si les gusto comenten si no también.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

No me siento muy bien, con eso me refiero física y sentimentalmente, estos días han sido muy duros y molestos ya paso una semana y no he visto a Nanoha, y no es porque ella me evite, soy yo la que lo hace, es que no quiero verla. En estos días he estado pensando en si ella realmente siente algo por mí, porque no entiendo, yo estoy dispuesta a gritarle al mundo lo que siento por ella, pero ella prefiere callar y esconder esos sentimientos, si realmente me quisiera, no me hubiera pedido que lo dejáramos… o tal vez soy yo la que se equivoca, pues no voy a negar que tiene razón al decir que no quiere lastimar a nadie, pero cómo hacemos, yo jamás me había enamorado, pero apareció ella y cambio mi forma de pensar, siempre pensé que eso del amor era una tontería y que solo te distraía, pero me equivoque, no puedo vivir ni un segundo sin pensar en ella, si querer abrazarla o besarla, y es esa la otra razón por la cual me aleje, siento que si la veo terminare comiéndomela a besos o tal vez peor, como la última vez que la vi, cuando un tipo molesto la estaba fastidiando y se atrevió a tocarla, me había segado y me lance a darle un fuerte golpe, ganas de sacarle los diente no me faltaban. Aquel día me perdí nuevamente en su mirada, tenía unas inmensas ganas de besarla, pero me contuve. también me molesto mucho que preguntara si había vuelto con Ginga, primero decide por ella sola que no podemos estar juntas y después pregunta si volví con mi ex, no me molesto que preguntara sino la forma en que lo hizo, claramente pude ver celos y un poco de molestia en su mirada, no tenía por qué estarlo, ella decidió por su cuenta que entre ella y yo no podía haber más que una amistad, me moleste mucho y más al escuchar sus razones, pero igual las ganas de besarla no se iban… que bueno que no lo hice porque después llego mi hermano. A mí él no me podía mentir, sabia cuando mentía y sé que su retraso no era debido al tráfico, yo sabía perfectamente donde estaba, ja… y Nanoha dice que él no es como yo… como me molesta recordar esas palabras.

Estaba dando vueltas en mi silla mientras miraba el techo de mi oficina. Solo he estado suspirando, no he tocado ningún papel, pues no hay mucho trabajo y los que están en el escritorio no son importantes, estoy aburrida. Lo peor es que llego otro pequeño problema… Ginga, después de nuestra charla en mi casa, ya no volvió a tocar el tema, después de algunos días la volví a ver, con un poco de pena y miedo a que volviera a decirme lo mismo que aquella vez, pero no simplemente ella se acercó y me saludo como si nunca hubiéramos estado juntas, como si volviéramos a ser amiga y por supuesto que no me queje, de hecho me alegre de que no volviera a hablarme de aquello, y no sé si está mal, pero todos estos días he estado desayunando con ella y he estado llegando un poco tarde a casa por llevarla a la suya, y la razón… Nanoha… está mal, estoy usando a Ginga para alejarme de Nanoha, yo la invito a desayunar y le digo a mi madre que es ella quien lo hace, y en lugar de irme ya que salgo antes que ella, la espero para ofrecerme a llevarla a casa y así llegar más tarde y no ver a Nanoha, admito que no verla me afecta, pero como ella dijo… es lo mejor.

-Fate…- mire hacia la puerta, ahí estaba ella mirándome con preocupación- ¿estás bien? –

\- ¿Eh?... sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? - dije acomodándome en mi silla.

-Porque te vez deprimida, y ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí. Tienes varios minutos mirando hacia el techo y suspirando- y ahora ¿qué le respondo?, no encuentro una buena mentira, definitivamente no me va a creer- piensas en esa chica- no pregunto y eso me asusta, aunque no se equivoca.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Ginga, no hay ninguna chica, no entiendo por qué piensas eso, si me gustara alguien créeme no estaría aquí trabajando, o ¿me has visto con alguna chica tomada de la mano o algo así? – pregunte con una sonrisa, pero detrás de ésta había una mueca, por supuesto que no le diría que había otra chica, si se entera tal vez no va a dejar de preguntarme o incluso puede que la busque por ella misma, y si se entera que es Nanoha se va a enfurecer, eso es lo que yo pienso.

-Bueno, no… pero es que te comportas muy extraño-

-Solo son cosas tuyas, lo que pasa es que no me siento muy bien, me duele un poco la cabeza… eso es todo- volví a sonreír.

-Mmn, bueno- dijo no muy convencida.

-Pero ya, cambiando de tema…- no quería seguir hablando de eso, es lo mejor, tal vez Nanoha tenía razón, esto no puede ser… de algún modo Ginga terminaría lastimada y por supuesto que pienso en mi madre. Tenía pensado no rendirme, pero veo que esto es un imposible- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿necesitabas algo? – pregunte sin quitar mi falsa sonrisa.

-Venía a pedirte un pequeño favor-

\- ¿Qué tipo de favor? – pregunte apoyando los codos en el escritorio y juntando las manos.

-Pues veras, tengo un primo que me acaba de llamar y necesita que le lleve esta carpeta con un trabajo- dijo levantando una carpeta roja, yo enarque una ceja, no entiendo en qué la podía ayudar.

-Pero, no entiendo, ¿Cómo podría yo ayudarte? –

-Bueno, necesito estar ahí en menos de veinte minutos y no tengo auto…-

-Quieres que te lleve- afirme, ella asintió con un poco de vergüenza. Yo no tenía nada que hacer y si la llevo podre despejar un poco mi mente en el camino- está bien, vamos- tome las llaves de mi auto y me levante para caminar fuera de la oficina siendo seguida por ella. Estando afuera subí al auto y espere por ella, se había quedado parada afuera por un momento, yo la mire con una ceja enarcada, pues parecía que esperaba algo, pero lo deje pasar después de que se subió.

No había mucha conversación en el camino y me sentía un poco incomoda. Definitivamente esto no se parece en nada a cuando estaba con Nanoha, ella se veía tan hermosa cuando miraba distraída hacia la ventana, con ella no hacía falta conversación para sentirme muy cómoda… Ginga me pidió que me estacionara cerca de un gran edificio, al verlo abrí los ojos en sorpresa, yo conocía ese lugar y no quería entrar. Ella se bajó del auto y me pidió que hiciera lo mismo así que baje también.

-Vamos- dijo he hizo una seña para que la siguiera, después de un momento la seguí, espero que esto sea rápido.

-Oye, ¿Dónde está tu primo? – pregunte mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

\- ¿Tienes prisa? – se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano lo cual me sobresalto.

-No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – todavía seguía mirando hacia todos lados.

-Porque pareces tenerla-

-No, nada de eso- trate de formar una sonrisa. Después de caminar hasta la entrada de ese edificio vimos a un chico con cabello rojo y ojos azules de piel blanca que aparentaba unos 15 años. Ella se acercó y lo abrazo para luego entregarle la carpeta.

-Fate, él es Erio Mondial, mi primo-

-Hola- saludo con la mano y yo la tome.

-Un placer, yo soy Fate Harlaown- salude y él sonrió.

-El placer es mío Harlaown-san-

-Por favor, solo llámame Fate- me miro a mí y luego a Ginga, parecía que quería decir algo- ¿pasa algo? – pregunte para darle confianza a hablar.

\- ¿Es usted la pareja de Ginga-san? – esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y tenía pensado responderla enseguida, no quiero crear malentendidos, así que justo cuando abrí la boca para hablar, me interrumpieron.

-Así es… ella es mi pareja, ¿verdad que es encantadora? – dijo mientras se recargaba en mi brazo, yo voltee a verla con el ceño fruncido debido a lo que dijo y cuando estuve a punto de corregirla, escuche cosas caer al suelo, todos volteamos a ver en el interior del edificio, la única que tuvo una reacción diferente fui yo, abrí mis ojos en sorpresa al verla ahí, eso quiere decir que escucho la conversación… ella estaba agachada recogiendo los libros que se le habían caído, yo no dude y fui a ayudarla, pero parece que mi ayuda no era bien recibida porque ella me quitaba los libros de la mano con un poco de brusquedad. Pero vaya que son muchos libros.

-Profesora, ¿necesita ayuda? – ella en lugar de responder solo negó, ni siquiera nos veía, su mirada estaba apuntando al suelo. Después de recoger todos los libros me levante y le ofrecí mi mano para que ella se pusiera de pie, pero me ignoro y se levantó sin verme.

-Deja que te ayude a llevarlos- no puede ser, ya estoy cayendo en sus encantos y aún no ha hecho nada… ella negó, pero yo aún tenía algunos libros en la mano y no tenía pensado dárselos- por favor- estaba concentrada en ella, tanto que había olvidado que aquí estaban Ginga y su primo, ellos estaban olvidados, a mi ahora solo me importa esta mujer… definitivamente no puedo dejarme de este fuerte sentimiento… justo ahora estoy sintiendo una mirada asesina y aura oscura a mi lado, pero no me importa.

-Dame mis libros- su voz era seca y distante.

-Déjame ayudarte- escuché a Ginga carraspear, pero seguí ignorándola.

-Fate, no he pedido tu ayuda, no la quiero- trato de quitarme los libros pero me eche hacia atrás para que no pudiera tomarlos, y fue ahí cuando me miró, su mirada estaba oscura y fría, no voy a negar que me dolía, pero igual fruncí el ceño, no tiene por qué verme así yo no he hecho nada malo, no sé qué le pasa pero definitivamente no puedo dejar que esto se quede así, sé que le pedí que se alejara de mí, pero por alguna razón termino cerca de ella sin saber cómo… tome su brazo y la jale pegándola a mí, ella se sorprendió pero antes de que se separara me acerque a su oído.

-En la casa hablamos, de esta no te escapas- susurre y ella se soltó de mi agarre molesta.

-No hagas eso, tu novia puede malinterpretar la situación- ¿novia? Enarqué una ceja y recordé lo que Ginga había dicho hace un momento, ¿por eso Nanoha se comporta así?... por andar distraída ella logro quitarme los libros, los acomodo y después se dio la vuelta, no me miró solo se fue… sé que no debo explicarle nada, pero siento que debo hacerlo, no puedo vitarlo, así que eso hare, le explicare este malentendido… y admito que estoy molesta, pero no con Nanoha. Voltee a ver a Ginga y ella tenía el ceño fruncido mientras me veía, en otra situación me preocuparía y le preguntaría si está bien, pero ahora ya no siento nada… le pase por un lado y camine hacia mi auto, pero no sin antes decirle…

-Apúrate o te iras en bus- ella se sorprendió ante mis palabras, lo sé, aunque no vi su reacción, pues jamás la he tratado así…

En el auto no se atrevió a hablar, pues sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía yo le diría un millón de palabras en forma de regaño debido a la estupidez que dijo. Cuando llegamos a su casa ella se bajó y yo hice lo mismo, no iba a escaparse, camino rápidamente pero antes de que cruzara la puerta de su casa la cerré para que no entrara.

-No te vas hasta que me expliques, ¿por qué dijiste eso? – ella se volteó y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Así que no hay otra chica- hablo molesta, yo me aleje y me cruce de brazos.

-Si la hay o no, no es de tu incumbencia –

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto.

-Ya te dije que no es tu problema-

-No me digas… que es ella, Takamachi…-

-No…- negué rápidamente, no me arriesgo a que lo sepa.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunto poniendo sus manos a los lados de su cintura. Fruncí el ceño.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo- di la vuelta y volví a mi auto, pero antes de entrar me detuve sin mirarla- no vuelvas a decir esas mentiras, tú y yo no somos nada- subí y arranque el auto, ahora tengo que hablar con Nanoha, seguramente me va a evitar, quizás ni siquiera salga de su habitación. Me detuve en una esquina, tenía que pensar en que haría, si mi madre está en casa no voy a poder hablar con ella y si se encierra en su habitación tampoco, pues Chrono podría llegar o tal vez ya esté ahí. Daba pequeños golpes al volante con los dedos mientras pensaba con la vista gacha… creo que no voy a poder hablar con ella, por hoy no, tendré que esperar a mañana, aunque no sé si aguante.

Aun no entiendo por qué se molestó, no sé qué le pasa a esta mujer, si no me quiere por qué se pone así al escuchar lo que dijo Ginga, lo peor es que me encanta que se haya molestado, porque eso es una pequeña señal de que me quiere, en sus ojos se habían asomado los celos los vi claramente, y las ganas de besarla no desaparecían, la necesito, la deseo, la amo… pero ella se niega a esos sentimientos, es tan terca. Pero se veía muy hermosa hoy, bueno no la había visto durante una semana, pensé que al verla la ignoraría, pero termine cayendo en sus encantos… después de pensar mucho en qué hacer, decidí ir a otro lugar, un lugar donde me olvidaría de todo.

Puse en marcha el auto, no era muy lejos, llegue en menos de diez minutos. Bajé y entre, olía a humo y se escuchaba música de fondo, podía escuchar perfectamente las bolas de billar chocar y las fichas de dominó, también algunos gritos roncos. Pero era el mejor lugar al que podía ir, no me gustaban los oscuros con mucha música. Me acerque a la barra, tome asiento y llame para que me atendieran.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, dime ¿Qué ha sucedido? Porque para que estés aquí tiene que haberte pasado algo- no se equivoca, venia antes cuando tenía problemas, también cuando había empezado a salir con Ginga, venia para olvidar, y ahora vengo por lo mismo.

-Es bueno verte Zafira- salude aquel hombre musculoso de piel oscura, cabello blanco y ojos rojos más claros que los míos. Él es un amigo que conocí en este mismo lugar, la primera vez que vine él me pregunto la razón por la que yo estaba aquí, diciendo que alguien como yo no debería de estar en un lugar así, me pidió que le contara mi razón y después me decía, "olvídalo", y me ofrecía una bebida, después seguía viniendo a contarle mis problemas, al igual cuando salía con Ginga, pero después no volví a venir, ya no tenía por qué hacerlo. Y ahora estoy aquí nuevamente- dame lo mejor que tengas, algo que me haga olvidar hasta el día en que nací- el abrió los ojos en sorpresa y camino hacia donde se encontraban las botellas, después de unos minutos volvió con un gran vaso lleno hasta el borde, no dude y lo tome, pero después lo volví a poner en la barra mientras trataba de evitar hacer caras raras- esta fuerte- dije en un susurro.

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo limpiando unos vasos.

-Es una larga historia-

-Tengo mucho tiempo para escucharla-

-Bien, déjame cortarte la historia para no aburrirte…- él sonrió y asintió para que continuara- me he enamorado- abrió la boca un poco sorprendido y no pude evitar sonreír, pues una vez le dije que tal vez nunca me enamoraría.

-Pues, felicidades… pero no entiendo ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Bueno… ella es…- mire hacia otro lado- la esposa de mi hermano- formo una "o" con su boca.

-Ahora entiendo, y ella, ¿te corresponde? – suspire ante su pregunta.

-No lo sé, o creo que si lo sé… es solo que, ella dice que no quiere lastimar a mi madre y a mi hermano-

-Entonces si te corresponde, pero teme lastimar a alguien… vaya que la tienes difícil- solo asentí y le di un trago a mi bebida- pero ella no sabe que se está lastimando y a ti también- tal vez él tenía razón… pero eso no la hará cambiar de opinión.

Me quede más tiempo en el bar, no solo para llegar tarde a casa sino para hablar más con Zafira, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía… pero llego el momento de marchar, estaba muy mareada y no podía conducir en estas condiciones. Tuve que pedir un taxi, pero no tarde mucho en llegar a casa, le page al taxista y creo que dé más, entre a la casa y las luces estaban apagadas, ya todos estaban durmiendo, me empecé a preguntar mientras subía las escaleras si Chrono había venido, ya que a veces no llega a dormir y por supuesto que sé dónde se queda. Estando en mi habitación me arroje a la cama sin quitarme la ropa, tenía mucho sueño así que apenas toque la cama caí en brazos de Morfeo.

 **…**

Y así paso un mes y medio, saliendo del trabajo iba al bar y estuve llegando tarde a casa, a veces veía a Ginga en el trabajo y ella se acercaba para hablar, pero yo la ignoraba y seguía mi camino. A Nanoha no la había visto desde aquella vez, cada vez que llegaba a casa las luces se encontraban apagas y ella estaba durmiendo.

Pero este día fue diferente. Salí del bar a la misma hora y pedí un taxi para ir a casa, al llegar iba a subir las escaleras, pero alguien encendió una pequeña lampara que se encontraba en la sala, volteé y vi a mi madre con los brazos cruzados sentada en el sofá.

-Estas no son horas de llegada-

-Lo… lo setw…-

-Estabas tomando- no era una pregunta.

-S-solow unn poquitoo – trataba de hablar bien.

\- ¿Solo un poco? Apenas y puedes ponerte de pie-

-Hay noo exageres-

-Por dios Fate- me miró preocupada- ¿Qué te molesta? Tú no eres así-

-Nada… solo fi a tomaar un poco- suspiro y froto su sien.

-Parece que no puedo hablar contigo, no si estas en esas condiciones-

-Si yia no mee necesitas iré… a mia habitación- ella no dijo nada y yo subí las escaleras, pero me detuve a la mitad- ¿Chrono llego? -pregunte mirándola, hasta pronuncie bien las palabras.

-No, probablemente no vendrá esta noche, creo que está ocupado con su trabajo-

-Mmm… ya veo…- no dije más y subí, si mi hermano no está en la habitación quiere decir que Nanoha está sola… lo pensé por un largo momento y luego mire la puerta de su habitación… no seguí pensándolo y me aproxime a su puerta, no tenía pensado tocar ya que preguntaría quien es, así que verifique si la puerta tenía seguro… giré la perilla y con eso confirme que no tenía seguro. No sabía si ella estaría durmiendo o no, realmente no sé qué estoy haciendo, el alcohol no me deja pensar claramente, así que abrí la puerta y entre, no estaba dormida, estaba recostada leyendo un libro y al verme abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se levantó de la cama. Me tambaleé un poco, pero pude cerrar la puerta y apoyarme en ésta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – hablo asustada, seguramente por miedo a que mi madre nos vea. Yo trataba de moverme para acercarme a ella, pero no podía moverme, sentía que si lo hacía me caería. Pero ella se acercó creo que para ayudarme y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos- Fate, estas ebria- dijo preocupada, también trate de responder, pero no quiero sonar como una idiota borracha.

 **POV NANOHA:**

Me sorprendí cuando entro a mi habitación sin tocar, y al ver que ella se tambaleaba y no se movía me acerque, pero me detuve cuando note que olía a alcohol, es la primera vez que la veo así- Fate, estas ebria- me preocupe, ella no suele emborracharse, a veces toma, pero no tanto. Vi que trataba de responder, pero las palabras no salían, creo que esta tan ebria que ni puede hablar. No sé qué hace aquí, tampoco dice nada y no se mueve- creo que te equivocaste de habit- no me dejo hablar, con la poca distancia ella se inclinó, me tomó de la cintura y me acerco a ella para luego juntar sus labios con los míos, empezó a besarme con ansias, me quede sorprendida por un momento, no sabía que iba a besarme, pero sentir sus labios me estaba fascinado, no pude evitar corresponder ignorando el sabor del alcohol. Me sorprendí cuando me cargo, me aferré a su cuello y rodé su cintura con mis piernas, puso sus manos en mi trasero y le dio un ligero apretón- mmn- gemí y creo que eso le afecto más, porque me llevo a la cama sin tambalearse y me recostó, empezó a besar mi cuello y a darle pequeños mordiscos sacándome fuertes gemidos, después comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y cada lugar que descubría lo llenaba de besos. Me la quito completamente dejándome en ropa interior- F-Fate…chan… de… detente…- trate de detenerla poniendo mis manos en sus hombros para separarla, pero ella es más fuerte, aunque está siendo muy gentil a pesar de estar ebria.

-No quieres… que me detenga- susurro contra mi pecho, tenía razón no quería que ella parara, pero si alguien entra y nos ve vamos a meternos en graves problemas. Me sobresalte al sentir su mano en mi entrepierna, estaba tocando mi centro… se acercó a mi rostro y me beso- aquí no dice que me detenga- movía su mano de arriba abajo.

-Aah… espe… mmm- cerré mis ojos para sentir mucho mejor estas caricias.

-Dios mío, Nanoha… me encantas…- volvió a besarme y yo empecé a mover mis caderas, no podía controlarme esto que me hace me está volviendo loca. Lleve mis manos a su camisa y se la desabotone para luego arrojarla hacia algún lugar, después le quite el cinturón del pantalón y lo desabotone para después bajarlo lentamente, ella se levantó un poco para quitárselo completamente y volvió a lo que estaba, se ve tan bien con ese bóxer negro femenino. Besaba mi cuello con pasión, después bajo lentamente por mi cuerpo dando pequeños mordiscos que lograban sacarme gemidos, se detuvo en mi ombligo y le dio besos chupetones y mordiscos, después tomó los bordes de mi ropa interior para bajarla. Jamás me había sentido así con nadie, nadie me ha hecho sentir así de excitada… pero abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de que no siguió moviéndose, bajé mi vista para ver por qué se detuvo.

\- ¿Fate-chan? – la moví y ella se dio la vuelta cayendo a mi lado… se había quedado dormida… bueno supongo que fue lo mejor, tal vez hizo esto porque estaba ebria, aunque me encanto como tocaba mi cuerpo con tanta delicadeza, como si me pudiera romper en cualquier momento… la acomode a un lado de la cama y la cobije, también era hora de que yo me durmiera, pero primero necesito tomar un baño, mi ropa interior no encuentra bien y yo tampoco… así que fui al baño a tomar una ducha. Mientras estaba en la ducha pensaba en lo bien que se sentiría estar así con ella, lavando nuestro cuerpo con caricias, aun puedo sentir sus besos y manos recorrer mi cuerpo. Será mejor que salga de aquí, porque terminare haciendo algo de lo que me avergonzare después.

Estando fuera del baño vi que ella seguía durmiendo, incluso se acomodó mejor, no pude evitar sonreír se ve tan tierna y sé que mañana tenemos que hablar de esto, aunque tal vez se le olvide, y aun no olvido que ella está saliendo con Nankajima-san. Por más que trate de olvidarla sé que no voy a poder, me dolió mucho cuando escuche que estaban juntas, pero entonces por qué vino a mi habitación y me hizo eso… suspire y me acosté a su lado, me cobije y apague la luz de la pequeña lampara que estaba en la mesa de noche, me acomode mejor y cerré los ojos para dormirme… después de unos segundos sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura, sonreí y me acomode en su pecho, me gustaría estar así para siempre con ella, no sé cómo logro enamorarme tanto.

 **…**

Desperté al sentir unas caricias en mi abdomen y luego unos besos en mi cuello, este despertar me estaba gustando, aunque no debemos hacer esto, está mal… debo detenerla anoche no pude y tuve suerte porque se durmió pero hoy si la detendré, no puedo hacer esto si Lindy-san o Chrono-kun se llegan enterar… trate de moverme para apartarme, pero ella puso más fuerza y se posiciono sobre mí.

-Esta vez no me vas a detener, no me importa lo que digas… ya deja de pelear con estos sentimientos porque vas a perder, simplemente acéptalos- susurro contra mis labios.

-Fate-chan… por favor, sabes que no podemos… tu madre…-

-Sí, lo sé pero, no puedo ni quiero dejar estos sentimiento- me beso y no dude en corresponder, ya no puedo más, al diablo con todo yo tampoco puedo ni quiero dejar mis sentimiento. Su lengua batallo con la mía y yo gustosa perdería esta batalla, el beso se tornó más apasionado y más rápido, pose mis manos en su espalda y ella puso las suyas en mi cabello y lo acaricio.

-Mm… espera… Fate-chan…- trate de hablar durante el beso- mou, detente…- ella se separó sonriente lo cual me contagio, pero debía detenerla pues aún está en ropa interior y no solo eso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto dándome besos en la cara y cuello causándome cosquillas.

-Mou, estas en ropa interior y además, hueles a alcohol – dije y ella entendió, se separó de mí y se levantó de la cama, pero después se dejó caer nuevamente mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos- ¿estás bien? – me acerque por su espalda.

-No, me duele la cabeza-

-Eso te pasa por andar de borracha- la abrace por detrás- en esa mesita hay unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza- apunte a la mesita de noche, ella asintió y se acercó a la mesita y tomó las pastillas con el vaso de agua que había traído anoche, suelo traer agua por si me da sed en la madrugada.

-Gracias- dijo luego de tomarse las pastillas- bueno, voy a tomar un baño- se levantó y me miró- ¿no quieres venir conmigo? – pregunto acercándose a mi rostro.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- hizo un puchero y se fue al baño. Yo me levante y me acerque a mi móvil, Chrono-kun no volvió anoche, eso es bueno ya que si veía a Fate-chan a mi lado en ropa interior definitivamente nos iba a descubrir, no tendría una buena excusa, aunque aun no entiendo, no me llamo ni mando un mensaje pasa avisar que no llegaría, lleva un mes así, ha dormido más tiempo fuera que aquí creo que debo preocuparme, ya no es normal… escuche que tocaban la puerta y me aproxime a abrirla con miedo, pues solo podía ser una persona…

-Nanoha-chan siento despertarte, pero ¿has visto a Fate? No está en su habitación- ¿le digo o no la verdad?… vamos necesito pensar en algo bueno, si le digo que no se dará cuenta de que miento.

-Ella… está aquí- dije tratando de sonar creyente, ella frunció un poco el ceño lo cual me asusto.

\- ¿Por qué esta aquí? – pregunto mirándome fijamente y luego vio la ropa de ella en el suelo… el miedo se apodero de mí.

-Porque ella… llego anoche ebria y… creo que se equivocó de habitación… antes de que yo pudiera decir algo…- me sonroje pero continúe- ella se quitó la ropa y se acostó en la cama… trate de hablarle, pero ya se había dormido- mentira, mentira… ella vino a abusar de mí, pero no puedo decir eso.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan te causo molestias… pero ¿Por qué no me llamaste? –

-Aah, porque… no quería molestarla Lindy-san, pero realmente no es molestia- ella suspiro y me sonrió.

-Está bien- miró hacia la puerta de baño al escuchar la ducha- y está tomando un baño… cuando salga, por favor dile que necesito hablar con ella, la espera un gran regaño, y bajen a desayunar- dicho eso se fue, cerré la puerta y suspire. Cómo estas cosas me pasan a mí… mire hacia la puerta de baño la escuchar que se abría, salió con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra alrededor de sus hombros… acabo de excitarme y ella parece haberse dado cuenta… se acercó a mí y me tomó por la cintura.

-Fate-chan espera… tu mamá acaba de venir y…-

-Lo sé, la escuche antes de abrir el grifo. Creo que me va a dar un fuerte regaño- dijo mirando a la nada asustada, pero después sonrió y me miró, me mordí el labio y me acerque para besarla, ella correspondió, pero la detuve al sentir sus manos desviarse.

\- mmn… Detente-

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con un puchero.

-Porque ya amaneció y tu madre nos puede ver… pero si quieres…- me sonroje- espera hasta la noche- ella sonrió y me beso.

-Voy a mi habitación para cambiarme… te veré en el comedor- dijo después de romper el beso.

-Está bien… por cierto Fate-chan… creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar…- dije al recordar las palabras de Nakajima-san.

-Tengo todo el día, no iré a trabajar hoy así que estaré aquí todo el día- asentí y ella salió de la habitación…

No sé si está saliendo con Nakajima-san, debemos hablar y aclarar algunas cosas, tenemos todo el día pues yo tampoco iré a trabajar, aunque creo que ella estará ocupada por unas largas horas, pues Lindy-san va a hablar con ella y eso no es cosa de rato sino de horas, empiezo a sentir lastima por ella… solo espero que no se tarde porque realmente deseo hablar con Fate-chan… aunque prefiero hablar de otra forma con ella, sin palabras… definitivamente no puedo ocultar estos sentimientos, es imposible… la amo.

 **Esto se puso bueno, lo que tanto esperabaaaan, tratare de actualizar antes pues esta es como una primera parte del cap, pero no se preocupen porque esta historia no contiene mucho drama, creo que ni drama tiene, pues no me gusta ese género… el próximo cap va a ser interesante ya que Fate finalmente le va a aclarar a Nanoha lo que dijo Ginga… espero le haya gustado gracias por seguirla.**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Baje al comedor para desayunar, aunque sabía que después mi madre hablaría conmigo, bueno solo ella hablaría yo tendría solo que escuchar.

-B-buenos días… madre- dije nerviosa mientras tomaba asiento, ella ni me veía.

-Buen día… Fate- ahora si me vio, y wow tiene una mirada asesina… por favor aparta la mirada madre- supongo que hoy no iras a trabajar-

-A-así es…- asentí.

\- Y también sabrás que tenemos que hablar- solo asentí, ya hasta estaba empezando a sudar… esto me asusta, tal vez termine muriendo con su regaño, este va a ser épico ya que jamás la he visto así de molesta… solo pido que mi muerte no sea en vano.

-Buenos días- y ahí está mi ángel. Aun no puedo creer lo que hice anoche, pero no me arrepiento, si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez ahora mismo estuviera en el trabajo con dolor de cabeza, sin desayunar y sin dirigirle la palabra a ella, a hermosa esa mujer… me vuelve loca… se dio cuenta de mi mirada y se sonrojo apartando la suya.

-Buenos días, Nanoha-chan, toma asiento- no es justo a ella si la trata bien, ella es la culpable de mi borrachera y de que yo terminara entrando en su habitación para abusar de ella… regáñala también madre.

-Gracias- se sentó frente a mí y no pude evitar sonreírle a lo que ella volvió a sonrojarse, eso hizo que la quisiera molestar más, no importa si mi madre está aquí… lleve mi pie a sus piernas y empecé a acariciarlas, fui subiendo poco a poco, lo bueno es que lleva falda y que mi madre no puede ver ya que está en la cabeza de la mesa… ella trataba de no mirarme y parecía hacer un esfuerzo por no gemir…

\- ¿Estas bien? Nanoha-chan – pregunto mi madre y ella solo asintió para después lanzarme una mirada de advertencia, yo solo le dedique una sonrisa traviesa y subí más, cuando mi pie estuvo en sus rodillas no lo pensé y toque aquel lugar…

-Mmn…- mi madre volteo a verla y yo no aparte mi pie, de hecho, el que hiciera ese sonido solo me hizo querer más- …mmn… me encanta como cocina Lindy-san…- dijo con unos adorables nervios.

-Oh, gracias, el ingrediente secreto es amor- dijo mi madre giñando un ojo… seguí moviendo mi pie y ella solo se mordía el labio para evitar gemir. En estos momentos tengo unas inmensas ganas de llevarla a mi habitación…

Después de desayunar Nanoha espero a que mi madre entrara en la cocina, se acercó a mi sonriente y no pude evitar acercarme también a ella, deseaba besarla, pero cuando estuvo muy cerca de mí su sonrisa se transformó en un puchero y un puño choco con mi cabeza, iba a gritar, tiene la mano pesada… la mire y ella seguía con el puchero.

-Pervertida- susurro y se fue casi corriendo, quizás corrió porque sabía que me vengaría, pero lo haría de otra forma, ya que jamás la lastimaría… Mi cabeza duele mucho, tal vez tenga un chichón, aunque creo que lo tengo bien merecido, pero no me arrepiento.

 **…**

-Explícame, ¿Por qué llegaste así anoche? Y no me mientas, te conozco- y ahora me encuentro en el estudio sentada en la silla del escritorio con la cabeza gacha como una niña regañada, y no me atrevo a levantarla, dicen que no debes ver al demonio a los ojos o si no te sacara los tuyos, así que no me arriesgo.

-B-bueno… yo…- me sobresalte cuando se acercó a mi… me va a pegar, lo sé, seguramente tiene el cinturón en la mano… la verdad es que nunca me ha pegado.

-Habla, Fate-

-Lo siento mucho… tome de más y termine causándote problemas madre- trate de verla para poner ojos de cachorro regañado, pero al ver los suyos volví a mirar al suelo- b-bueno… es que no me encontraba bien… eso es todo-

-Pero tomar alcohol no te ayudara-

-Claro que sí…-

\- ¿Qué dijiste? –

-N-nada… lo que dije es… que tienes razón, pero no lo había pensado- suspiro y se sentó a mi lado.

-Hija… algo te molesta, lo sé porque soy tu madre y te conozco, ¿Qué es? – no le respondí, sé que algún día se lo diré, pero no sé cuando llegue ese día, admito que me da miedo, es mi madre y odiaría lastimarla- no me dirás he… bueno sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo para todo, si necesitas hablar aquí estaré- la mire y asentí.

-Gracias- le sonreí- me encantaría decírtelo, y algún día lo sabrás… pero no hoy…-

-Por alguna razón creo saber que es, y solo te diré que hagas lo que hagas… siempre te voy a amar, pero ten en cuenta que por tus acciones puedes terminar lastimando a muchas personas- abrí mis ojos en sorpresa, no creo que lo sepa- no me veas así… siempre estoy muy al pendiente de ti y de tu hermano…- mi sorpresa volvió porque cuando nombro a mi hermano frunció el ceño.

-Mama… yo-

-Está bien… no me meteré en los problemas que tú y Chrono tengan, ya están bien grandes para saber que está bien y qué está mal… pero recuerda que te amo, y que el trabajo de una madre nunca termina- solo asentí, mi madre da miedo… no sé si ella sabe lo que siento por Nanoha, pero por lo que dijo tal vez sí.

-Gracias…- sonreí y ella también, pero después se levantó y me miró con los brazos cruzados.

-Ahora… estas castigada por un mes… cada vez que salgas del trabajo vendrás directo a casa-

\- ¿Qué? Pero…-

-Nada de peros, tienes prohibido usar el auto, ver la tele incluso en tu habitación y llamar o mandar mensajes, me darás el teléfono-

-Pero todas esas cosas las compre con mi dinero-

-Lo sé, pero soy tu madre, por lo tanto, puedo quitarte lo que yo quiera, sea tuyo o no… así que hoy mismo sacas el televisor de tu habitación, me das el móvil y las llaves del auto- quería llorar, esto no es justo.

-Pero- quería convencerla, tal vez logre lo imposible.

-Nada de peros, aun no olvido que por tu borrachera entraste en la habitación de Nanoha-chan sin su permiso y para el colmo te desvestiste frente a ella... terminaste causándole problemas… agradece que tu hermano no llego anoche…- no creo haberle causado problemas a esa hermosa cobriza.

-Espera, ¿eso te dijo ella? – pregunte incrédula, admito que estaba muy borracha, pero recuerdo perfectamente que ella fue quien me quito la ropa, es una mentirosa.

-Sí, o ¿acaso mintió? – negué nerviosamente, supongo que era la mejor mentira que se le podía ocurrir a Nanoha- bueno, ya no sigas alargando la conversación y entrégame tus cosas- con todo el dolor de mi alma le entregue el móvil, pero me dolía mucho entregarle las llaves de mi auto, tanto que ella tuvo que arrancármelas de la mano. Después la vi saliendo sonriente del estudio y pude escuchar perfectamente que del otro lado de la puerta llamaba de mi teléfono a alguien… pero me dolió más escuchar lo que dijo- ¡¿a quién le gustaría pasear en un Porsche 911?! – mi querido Porsche… lo voy a recordar siempre…

 **…**

Me vestí para salir a correr al bosque, mi madre no me prohibió ir allí ya que ese lugar también es de nuestra propiedad así que cuenta como una parte de la casa... Aun no olvido que se llevó mi auto, eso me preocupa, mi madre puede parecer tranquila pero cuando esta con sus amigas es alguien que no conozco… baje las escaleras corriendo sin ver al frente lo cual causo que chocara con alguien, y ese alguien es nadie más y nadie manos que mi bella cobriza… lo bueno fue que no cayó al suelo, pues logre tomarla de la cintura y la pegue a mi…

-Hola- sonreí mientras la veía fijamente, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca y eso me encantaba, rosé mi nariz con la suya y no pude evitar hacerlo de nuevo cuando me mostro una tierna sonrisa y se estremeció. Pero se separó.

-H-hola-

\- ¿Por qué te alejas? – pregunte volviendo a acercarme.

-Porque no estamos en un buen lugar- me reí y la tomé de la cintura.

-Mi madre salió y Chrono aún no va a llegar- le di un corto beso en los labios- estamos totalmente solas- susurre y ella se sonrojo al escuchar lo ronca que se había puesto mi voz.

-Y d-dime, ¿Vas a salir? – pregunto mientras se separaba de mi avergonzada, esta mujer me encanta… se ve tan linda.

-Voy a correr al bosque, no puedo salir de la casa, pero el bosque también es nuestro terreno así que puedo salir allí- ella enarco una ceja al escuchar lo que dije.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes salir de la casa? – pregunto inclinando la cabeza a un lado. Se ve tan adorable.

-Porque mi madre me castigo- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y la miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados… también se quedó mirándome, hasta que abrió los ojos en sorpresa y sonrió mientras ponía una mano en su pecho… adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

\- ¿Crees que te castigo por mi culpa? – hablo haciéndose la ofendida.

\- ¿De quién más? – ella hizo un puchero, pero su sonrisa no desapareció- tú le dijiste a mi madre esa mentira sobre que había entrado a tu habitación sin permiso y que me desvestí frente a ti… dijo que te cause problemas- ahora ella se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Qué esperabas que le dijera? ¿la verdad? – dejo de hablar y se sonrojo, después me miró con los ojos entrecerrado- ¿Qué su hija entro sin permiso en mi habitación para abusar sexualmente de mí? – abrí los ojos en sorpresa y le dediqué una sonrisa traviesa.

\- "Abusar" no sería el termino correcto, pues yo recuerdo que usted no puso mucha resistencia señorita Takamachi- volvió a sonrojarse y golpeo mi brazo- ouch…-

-Pervertida- dijo con un puchero, se me han quitado las ganas de salir a correr, de repente tengo ganas de hacer otra cosa y creo que ella se dio cuenta por que empezó a retroceder. Pero de mí no va a escapar.

\- ¿Por qué retrocedes? – dije mientras me acercaba.

-Porque puedo ver claramente tus intenciones- termino chocando con la pared y yo la acorrale poniendo los brazos a cada lado de sus hombros. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, pero me desvié hacia su cuello y comencé a darle leves mordiscos- Fa-Fate…- susurro… pero yo me encontraba en otro mundo del cual no quería salir.

-Quiero más… quiero… hacerte el…- no pude terminar de hablar porque escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse, ella se sobresaltó y me aparto rápidamente mientras trataba de arreglar su camisa, yo solo la veía sonriente, pero mis ojos estaban invadidos por el deseo y no podía hablar ya que la voz saldría ronca. Ella me vio y se sonrojo, hasta me sorprendí de lo roja que estaba… pero más que sorprendida, estaba excitada.

-Nanoha, llegué- saludo Chrono mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y supongo que besarla. Pero rara fue mi sorpresa al ver que ella giro el rostro para que él solo besara su mejilla.

-Bienvenido…- dijo y sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto acercándose nuevamente a ella.

-Sí… - él la abrazo y ella correspondió el abrazo lo cual me molesto, así que di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, no quería ver su escenita romántica.

-Vamos a la habitación- susurro mi hermano. Mi ceño se frunció al escuchar eso, y la forma en que lo dijo me hizo saber a qué se refería… me largo, no quiero escuchar lo que ella dirá.

-Lo siento, pero… voy a salir a correr con Fate-chan, ya se lo había prometido- detuve todos mis movimientos y mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, una grande sorpresa, no pensé que ella iba a decir algo así. Voltee a verla y ella ya me estaba mirando, pero Chrono no se ve muy contento- voy a cambiarme, espérame aquí- dijo y subió corriendo dejándome sola con mi hermano… estaba dispuesta a irme y esperar a Nanoha afuera… pero…

\- ¿Le has dicho algo a mi esposa? – volteé a verlo y fruncí el ceño, él estaba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir anoche? – pregunte a lo que él pareció titubear, creo que se ha puesto nervioso y no veo por qué no.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones-

-Bien, entonces yo tampoco, pero no tienes que decirme dónde estabas no soy idiota, a mí no me engañas- sonreí cuando vi que no podía contradecirme… Suspire con pesadez. No sé qué ha pasado él actúa de manera diferente desde que volvió a ver a Emy, no voy a negar que yo también actuó diferente con él, pero todo comenzó cuando su ex llego, si él no la hubiera visto, si no hubiera ido a su departamento todo seguiría igual, sé que nada cambiaria el hecho de que me enamorara de Nanoha, pero yo no estaría insistiendo en estar con ella como ahora. Nanoha no tiene la culpa de nada, solo esa mujer… no sé qué pensar de Chrono, pero creo que él también tiene culpa, y tal vez yo también, pero quisiera una sola señal para saber que él no la engaña, aunque sé que esa señal jamás va a llegar porque conozco a mi hermano, y definitivamente está engañando a Nanoha… todos los días me estoy debatiendo en si decirle o no a Nanoha, tampoco sé si me creería o no. No quiero que me odie pensando que miento y que solo se lo digo para alejarla de Chrono.

-Ya estoy lista, Fate-chan- las palabras de Nanoha me sacaron de mis pensamientos, voltee a verla y me fascine… la ropa deportiva también le queda bien, tenía un conjunto deportivo rosado, unos zapatos deportivos blancos, el suéter rosa del conjunto se lo amarro a la cintura y la camisa era blanca, me encantaba como le quedaba, se ve… sexy… no pude evitar morderme el labio al verla.

-Bien, vamos- Dije con una gran sonrisa adornando mi rostro y ella se sonrojo, me encanta cuando trata de ocultar su sonrojo y más me encanta ser yo la causante… se despidió de Chrono con la mano y camino haciéndome una seña para que la siguiera…

Estando fuera comenzamos a caminar en silencio, en momentos así solo me bastaba tenerla cerca, pero después ella empezó a correr y me retaba para competir, no pude negarme, así que empezamos a correr y entramos al bosque. Yo iba a su lado, la verdad es que podía pasarla fácilmente, pero su sonrisa me tenía cautivada… eso es trampa, si sigue sonriendo así voy a perder.

-Espera…- se detuvo jadeante, con las manos apoyándose en sus rodillas. Me reí al verla, ya que se cansa muy rápido- mou, Fate-chan, tu estas acostumbrada a esto- dijo ya recuperada.

-Pero pensé que podías correr un poco más...- dije mientras estiraba los brazos hacia arriba.

-Pues pensaste mal- se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda.

-No sé por qué te molestas si fuiste tú la que empezó a correr-

-Pensé que te ganaría- ahora hizo un puchero… esta mujer es una mal perdedora.

-Oye… Nanoha-

-…- no dijo nada lo cual me preocupo, ya que es muy difícil hacer que se contente.

-Nanoha~ - siguio ignorándome… sonreí cuando una idea maliciosa cruzo mi mente, me acerque por detrás y rodee su cintura, acerque mis labios a su cuello y le di pequeños besos, mi sonrisa creció más cuando se estremeció por mi caricia, roce mi nariz contra su nuca y la apreté más a mi- préstame atención… o sino…- di un pequeño mordisco a su cuello - voy a violarte… aquí mismo- mi voz había salido ronca y ella se tensó ante mis palabras.

-N-no… no t-te atreveri…-

-Claro que me atrevo- le di la vuelta y junté sus labios con los míos, ella ya tenía la boca abierta debido a la sorpresa así que invadí su boca con mi lengua sin su permiso, aunque al principio trato de resistirse termino correspondiendo. Acaricie su cabello con mis manos y ella solo aferro sus manos a mi camisa. La acorrale contra un árbol y el beso se hizo más apasionado… su lengua para mí era mágica y me estaba matando con cada movimiento, mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo hasta su espalda, quería sentir su piel así que las deslice debajo de su camisa y ella soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir mis manos…

-Fate…-

-Sssh- la silencie con otro beso. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de hacerla mía en este mismo lugar, de sentir su piel desnuda pegada a la mía, tocar su cuerpo caliente… solo pensar en eso me excita más. Bajé hasta su cuello y le di pequeños mordiscos mientras mi mano bajaba hasta su pierna izquierda y la levantaba hasta mi cintura- Nanoha… quiero quitarte la ropa- ella sabía que estaba pidiendo permiso para ir más allá, ganas de hacerla mía no me faltaban, pero no quiero obligarla a hacer esto, quiero que lo hagamos juntas… no por simple deseo carnal, sino por amor.

-N-no… espera- hablo jadeante ya que yo seguía acariciando su cuello con mis labios y estaba rozando mi entre pierna contra la de ella- no… Fate… no podemos- con toda la fuerza que logre reunir me separe de ella, baje su pierna y deje su cuello, pero seguía abrazándola por la cintura.

\- ¿Por qué? – susurre mientras ponía uno de sus cabellos rebeldes detrás de su oreja.

-No preguntes, sabes perfectamente porque- rodé los ojos y bufé- estoy casada… con _tu hermano_ \- recalco la última palabra mientras me enseñaba su mano en la que llevaba puesto el anillo… volví a bufar y me crucé de brazos- además, tú estás saliendo con Nakajima-san… no deberías de…-

-Espera…- levante la mano para que dejase de hablar- yo no estoy saliendo con Ginga- suspire cansada. Aunque me encanta que se ponga celosa.

-No me mientas, ella misma lo dijo como si nada colgada a tu brazo aquel día- la mire con los ojos abiertos, que mujer tan necia, no quiere entender- además, has estado llegando muy tarde desde hace más de un mes- a esos celos se le unió la tristeza. Me calmé y sonreí, no quiero que siga pensando cosas que no son.

-Ven…- tome su mano y la guie hacia un gran árbol, hice que se sentara y luego me senté frente a ella- créeme, entre Ginga y yo no hay nada- ella hizo un gesto cómico, dándome a entender que no me creía- ya ni siquiera la considero mi amiga… ese día, yo solo la había acompañado a entregarle algo a su primo-

-Pero…-

-Ella si dijo eso, no escuchaste mal. Pero me moleste mucho cuando la escuche decirlo, es una gran mentira- acaricie sus manos con mis dedos pulgares- ella si sigue sintiendo algo por mí, me lo dijo. Pero yo no puedo pensar en alguien más que no seas tú- la miraba fijamente para que se diera cuenta de que no mentía- dijo eso… no sé, tal vez pensando que yo correspondería, pero se equivocó… no me paso nunca por la mente estar con ella de nuevo, porque sé que, si lo hacía, iba a ser por despecho- lleve mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricie mientras me mordía el labio para aguantar las ganas de besarla.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué llegabas tan tarde? –

-Por tu culpa- dije simple y ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa, después frunció el ceño mientras hacia un puchero- oye, no hagas eso que después no me concentro en lo que quiero decirte- dije con una sonrisa, amo sus pucheros.

-Mou, Fate-chan deja de culparme, yo no hice nada-

-Me enamoraste…- me acerque un poco más a ella- cambiaste todo a mi alrededor, eso hiciste… la razón por la que empecé a llegar tarde… fue para no verte- en su mirada se asomó el dolor lo cual también me lastimo a mi- no me mires así, por favor, en el fondo sabes que era por eso… no lo niegues- me apresure a decir cuando ella iba a negar- sentía… que si te veía iba a despedazarme, no sabes cómo me lastimaba pensar en ti… y bueno… cuando salía del trabajo me desviaba a un bar y empecé tomar todas las noches- ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

\- ¿Todas las noches? – pregunto como una niña pequeña.

-Todas las noches- afirme- pero… ayer… no sé qué me paso, cuando supe que Chrono no estaba, sentí unas fuertes ganas de verte, hablarte…entre en tu habitación con la intención de hablar, pero al verte, no pude contenerme y…-

-Y casi abusas de mi…- sonreí maliciosamente.

-No pusiste mucha resistencia, casi rompes mi ropa- reí cuando se sonrojo- espero que todo se haya aclarado entonces…-

-Sí, pero…- siempre hay un pero- sigo casada, admito que me dolió mucho cuando escuché a Nakajima-san decir que estaban saliendo, pero pensé que era lo mejor… yo debo estar con tu hermano, tú debes buscar a alguien más, no quiero que tu madre sufra por nuestra culpa-

-Si tanto quieres estar con Chrono, ¿Por qué huyes de él? -me acerque más.

-Yo no…-

-No lo niegues, hoy podías haberte quedado con él en casa, pero le mentiste y viniste conmigo, en pocas palabras, huiste-

-Fate-chan, deja de pensar cosas que no…- la calle sellando sus labios con los míos.

-Eres muy mala mintiendo- susurré sobre sus labios, invadí su boca con mi lengua mientras ella se inclinaba más hacia mí y se subía en mi regazo- no entiendo…- decía mientras la besaba- él no es… lo que piensas- estaba sorprendiéndome porque ella se estaba concentrando más en el beso que yo. Enredó sus dedos en mi cabello y me pegaba con fuerza a ella, yo hacía lo mismo, pero me costaba seguirle el juego- Nanoha…- trataba de decirle algo…

-Fate-chan… cállate y bésame- pero solo esas palabras bastaron para que todo a mi alrededor desapareciera y solo quedáramos nosotras. Correspondí con todas mis ganas aquel beso, jugando con su lengua… Moví mis caderas contra ella- mmn- gimió en el beso, estaba excitándome, quería hacerla mía en ese mismo lugar, pero alguien podría vernos aquí.

-Nanoha… tenemos que detenernos… o terminare desnudándote aquí- un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y aparto la mirada lo cual me hizo sonreír.

-T-tienes razón, hay que parar…- mordí mi labio, la posición en la que estábamos no me ayudaba a calmarme, y ella se dio cuenta por lo que se levantó avergonzada y sin mirarme- ¿v-volvemos a la casa? – pregunto… suspiré y asentí.

-Creo que lloverá- dije mirando al cielo- aunque admito que no quiero volver- ella levanto una ceja curiosa por mis palabras- no quiero verte con Chrono… supongo que me quedare encerrada en mi habitación- dije mientras suspiraba.

-No tienes que hacerlo, ya veré como hago para no tenerlo tan cerca si te molesta- se apresuró a decir, me sorprendí por sus palabras y ella también- quiero decir… bueno- cubrió su boca con una mano avergonzada, sonreí y la abrace por la cintura.

-Gracias- di un corto beso en sus labios.

 **…**

 **POV NANOHA:**

Jamás en mi vida pensé que existiría alguien que me volviera loca con solo una mirada, tampoco pensé que ese alguien nunca sería mi esposo… Fate-chan me hace decir cosas que no quiero, simplemente salen sin querer, ella altera todos mis sentidos… me encanta como me trata, es tan cariñosa conmigo, sus besos me fascinan… por más que trato de detenerla no puedo y tampoco es que quiera hacerlo… estoy segura de que si me pidiera algo más que besos se lo daría… está mal lo sé, pero no puedo contener estas ganas de estar con ella. Debo dejarla, pero no puedo. Sé que es egoísta pensar esto, pero me alegre cuando me dijo que no estaba con Nakajima-san, a pesar de que yo estoy casada con su hermano, no quiero que ella este con alguien más…

Suspire cansada mientras buscaba el libro que estaba leyendo anoche en la mesita al lado de la cama… pero lo que encontré fue el teléfono de Chrono-kun, no estaba bloqueado, la pantalla estaba encendida, pero no le preste atención y seguí buscando mi libro, al no encontrarlo allí me asome debajo de la cama y solté un gritito de alegría al encontrarlo, debió haber caído ahí cuando Fate-chan llego sin avisar, seguramente los movimientos en la cama terminaron haciendo que cayera al piso… pensar en eso hizo que me sonrojara… escuche la ducha, Chrono-kun ya se está bañando, sinceramente no quiero estar aquí cuando salga a vestirse, así que me apresure a levantarme para salir. Fate-chan dijo que podía ir a su habitación si quería, pero conociéndola sé que no vamos a hablar y no quero que Chrono-kun escuche cosas así que me iré a la biblioteca, lo más probable es que esa rubia pervertida me encuentre… me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero el sonido de un teléfono hizo que me detuviera y volviera a voltear, no era mi móvil, era el de Chrono-kun, no le hubiera prestado atención si el mensaje no hubiera aparecido en la pantalla, así que me acerque, seguramente es un mensaje de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo ya que él me dijo que estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo…

Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al leer lo que decía.

 _Mensaje:_

 _"_ _Espero que lo de anoche se repita pronto, no creo aguantar mucho, te necesito en mi cama"_

Mi ceño se frunció, no puedo creerlo, yo estuve tanto tiempo preocupándome por nuestra relación mientras él se metía en la cama con alguien más. Estuve aguantando las fuertes ganas de pedirle a Fate-chan que me hiciera suya para no decepcionarlo, y era él quien me estaba decepcionando a mí, él se acostó con alguien más mientras yo me quedaba aquí triste por no poder estar con la persona que de verdad quiero, estuve soportando el dolor de no ver a Fate-chan por más de un mes, ella trato de decírmelo y yo termine molestándome, le dije que él no era como ella, ahora entiendo el dolor en su mirada aquel día… yo no estaba celosa, estaba molesta… furiosa… tanto que no me percate de que ya no sonaba la ducha y de que la puerta del baño se había abierto.

\- ¿Nanoha?... – su voz salió asustada- ¿p-pasa algo? – claro que pasa algo y lo sabe perfectamente… se acercó a mí y vio su móvil para comprobar lo que yo estaba viendo. Su cara se tornó más asustada- Nanoha… yo puedo…-

-No lo puedes explicar- interrumpí adivinando lo que él diría- este mensaje no tiene una explicación- dije enseñando el móvil.

-S-sí, la tiene, amor yo…-

-No me llames así- volví a interrumpir- por lo que veo no soy tu amor-

-Nanoha, escúchame…- se detuvo, estaba buscando una excusa… enarque una ceja al verlo fruncir el ceño- t-tú no tienes por qué decirme nada, es obvio que hay alguien más en tu vida, ya no dejas que te bese, ni que te abrace, tampoco quieres acostarte conmigo… ¡estás muy rara! – fruncí más el ceño. No voy a dejar que diga eso.

\- ¡Yo no me acosté con nadie! ¡tú fuiste el que cometió el error!, ¡no quieras hacerte la victima que no te queda! – no respondió, sabe que tengo razón- no voy a dormir contigo, ni hoy ni nunca, puedes quedarte en la habitación y traer a quien quieras- iba a irme, pero me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me volteo de forma brusca hacia él.

\- ¡No te vas! ¡tú también traicionaste este matrimonio! – levanto la voz.

-No voy a negar que hay alguien más, pero no sabes cómo he tratado de alejarme para no arruinar este matrimonio, tú fuiste el único que traiciono este matrimonio… ¡yo nunca me acosté con ese alguien! ¡pero tú…- lo mire fijamente para que viera todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que te vayas!, ¡eres mi esposa!… ¡ahora mismo me dirás quién es ese alguien! – mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, en ellos se asomó el miedo, no debe saber que es Fate-chan. Puede hacerle algo malo…

-No te diré quién es… ¿Qué está pasando contigo? Tú no eres así- me solté bruscamente de su agarre y pase por su lado- no sé qué pasara con nosotros…- salí de la habitación mientras escuchaba que me llamaba para que no me fuera, después lo escuche más cerca. Está siguiéndome, pero lo ignoré y seguí caminando. Estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando sentí nuevamente un fuerte agarre en mi mano.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no te iras! ¡Vas a dormir conmigo te guste o n…! –

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Estaba en mi habitación cuando…- volteamos a ver a la nueva presencia, ella había detenido todos sus movimientos y se quedó observando la escena… Su ceño se fue frunciendo lentamente mientras se acercaba y quitaba la mano de Chrono-kun de la mía para después empujarlo con fuerza- ¿Qué te pasa? Es tu esposa, no la trates así- a pesar de que se había molestado seguía hablando con mucha calma lo cual me sorprendió.

-Ella… ella tiene a alguien más, Fate- la vi abrir los ojos en sorpresa, pero no tardo mucho con esa reacción y volvió a su ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Con que descaro lo dices? no eres el más adecuado para criticarla –

-Yo…-

-No busques defenderte, porque lo vas a empeorar… ya deja de ser un cobarde y enfrenta las cosas de frente…- wow Fate-chan parece la hermana mayor.

\- ¡¿Vas a defenderla?! ¡soy tu hermano! –

-Chrono, desde un principio te dije que no cometieras este error, pero me ignoraste- volví a sorprenderme, ¿ella ya había hablado de esto con él por mí?

-Pero… Fate… yo la amo, no puedo dejar que…- Fate-chan levanto una mano para que él callara.

-No digas nada, no ahora, mi madre está por llegar y no quiero preocuparla, hablemos de esto después y cuando todo este calmado- Chrono-kun bajo la cabeza y asintió- bien… Nanoha- me sobresalte cuando la escuche nombrarme- no voy a dejar que duermas en la sala, ven a mi habitación- acaba de leerme la mente… asentí y camine detrás de ella después de darle una mirada de decepción a mi "esposo". Cuando entre en su habitación no esperaba que al cerrar la puerta ella me rodeara con sus brazos de una forma protectora, ese abrazo había relajado todos mis músculos, correspondí y me aferre a su espalda, hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y ella lo hizo en mi cabello. No me sentía celosa, estaba molesta, yo era la única que trataba de no ser infiel, admito que muchas veces cometí el error de caer en los encantos de Fate-chan, pero me había negado a estar con ella por no traicionar mi matrimonio, incluso hoy iba a decirle que no podíamos ser más que amigas, pero ahora… no me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado entre ella y yo.

-Tenías razón- susurre contra su cuello.

-Sssh… ya no digas nada…- acaricio mi cabello mientras le daba pequeños besos.

-Pero, yo te dije que él no era como tú y… no sabes cómo me arrepiento, siento mucho lo que dije aquel día, yo… no quería estaba molesta y…-

-Ya, no importa-

-Sí importa, trataste de decirme que él me era infiel y no quería creerte, yo…- beso mis labios para callarme, no fue un beso corto. Su lengua recorría cada parte de mi boca con una gran velocidad.

-Ya basta, eso quedo en el pasado, por favor no sigas haciéndote daño pensando esas cosas- susurro contra mis labios. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, el beso me había dejado en otro mundo.

-Bien, ahora a dormir y no quiero peros. Debes relajarte, olvidarte de todos esos sentimientos que te invaden y la mejor manera es dormir, así que a la cama- tiene razón, no la puedo contradecir, aunque me está tratando como si fuera una niña.

\- ¿Dónde dormirás tú? –

-Bueno, supongo que en el sof…-

\- ¡No!... – me avergoncé cuando levante la voz y como siempre a ella le divierte mi vergüenza - quiero decir… es tu cama, deberías de dormir en ella…- dije avergonzada.

-Si eso quieres, la verdad es que quiero dormir abrazada a ti- me sonroje y camine hacia la cama evitando su mirada que me ponía nerviosa. Me recosté y me sobresalte cuando ella salto a la cama.

-No hagas eso- la reprendí, pero a ella le divierte mis regaños.

-Está bien, no lo hare de nuevo- me abrazo y cerró los ojos mientras nos cubría con la cobija, no pude evitar sonreír cuando ella también sonrió con los ojos cerrados… No sé qué pasara con nosotras de ahora en adelante, lo único que sé es que quiero tener siempre momentos así solo con ella… con ese pensamiento termine cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, no pensé que todos mis profesores hicieran un plan en mi contra, con eso me refiero a que tenía mucha tarea, en serio lo siento. Espero les haya gustado este cap. Por fin Nanoha se entera de la infidelidad de Chrono, pero ¿qué pasara ahora?**

 **Nadaoriginal, me encantaría darte lemmon, pero no puedo lo siento, prometo que en mi próxima historia habrá lemmon, ya que me encanta complacer a mis lectores. Espero te haya gustado el cap.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Me fascina despertar entre sus brazos, me siento protegida cuando me abraza con fuerza y delicadeza. Incluso olvide la razón por la que estoy aquí en su habitación, rodeada por su cuerpo, sintiendo su calidez, jamás en mi vida había despertado tan bien… voltee mi cuerpo para verla a la cara, se veía más tranquila de lo que ya era, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios lo cual hizo que me preguntara qué estaba soñando, sentí como me apretaba más a ella y ponía mi cabeza en su cuello, no pude evitar sonreír por su acto. Subí mi rostro para volver a quedar cara a cara, no quería pero tenía que despertarla, ya que no puedo soltarme de su abrazo y tengo que trabajar al igual que ella, pero parece no importarle llegar tarde… una idea paso por mi mente, cuando duermo con ella siempre me despierta con besos y caricias lo cual realmente me gusta a pesar de que lo niego, así que me empecé a preguntar cómo reaccionaría ella si la despierto igual, aunque tal vez el resultado sea más allá de bueno, conociendo lo pervertida que es… acerque mi rostro al suyo y junte mis labios con los de ella dándole un beso suave y tranquilo, quería despertarla no excitarla. Me sobresalte un poco cuando sentí su mano acariciar mi trasero mientras correspondía el beso, parece que igual termine excitándola con un simple beso, lo cual por alguna razón me emociona, ya que con solo este pequeño e inocente beso causo este tipo de reacción en ella… se movió lentamente y se posiciono sobre mí, su mano dejo mi trasero y fue a mi cintura para empezar a acariciarla de arriba a abajo.

-Mmn… me encanta este despertar- dijo sobre mis labios.

-Solo quería despertarte no excitarte…-

-Pues lo siento, pero te voy a hacer mía ahora- no sé en qué momento desabotono toda mi camisa y empezó a dar besos por todo mi cuerpo, pero me estaba gustando lo que hacía.

-Fate…- susurre su nombre.

\- ¿Mnm? – fue su única respuesta.

-Tengo que… trabajar… y tú también- no pude evitar poner mis manos en su cabeza para que continuara, mi cuerpo estaba a favor de lo que hacía mientras que mi razón estaba luchando para no perder esta batalla y detenerla… ignoro todo lo que dije y siguió en lo que hacía… me gustaba, claro que me gustaba, pero me molestaba que no me hiciera caso, aunque mis manos estén en su cabeza pidiendo más, mi boca ya dijo lo que quería y si no me hace caso… - ¿me estas... escuchando? –

-Mmn- hice un puchero al escuchar su "respuesta" y como pude cerré mi mano y le di un golpe en la cabeza a lo que ella se levantó con un gritito mientras tomaba su cabeza entres sus manos- Nanoha, eso dolió- dijo mientras movía sus manos sobre su cabeza y trataba de aguantar el dolor.

-Mou, eso te pasa por pervertida y por no hacerme caso-

-Pero ni siquiera me dejabas levantarme, tus manos estaban apretando mi cabeza contra ti- me sonroje y me levante de la cama a gran velocidad para luego ir hacia la puerta que lleva al baño- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto aun con las manos sobre su cabeza, creo que realmente se me fue la mano, no quería pegarle tan fuerte, solo quería que se detuviera, bueno no quería que se detuviera, pero tenía que trabajar… ahora me siento culpable.

-Voy a tomar un baño para irme- vi un brillo pasar por sus ojos, eso me dio a entender lo que estaba pensando y definitivamente no- ni se te ocurra- dije rápidamente cuando vi que ya se había recuperado del golpe y se levantaba de la cama.

-Pero… no vamos a tardar si lo hacemos mientras nos bañamos- me sonroje ferozmente.

-Claro que vamos a tardar… conociéndote- sonrió coquetamente.

-Nanoha~, por favor~- suplico con una mirada de cachorrito.

-Ya dije que no, no voy a bañarme contigo… - hizo un puchero y dejo caer los hombros en rendición- … no hoy- me miró con un gran brillo en su mirada al escuchar lo que dije… la vergüenza me estaba matando así que preferí entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta con seguro, la conozco y sé que cuando me descuide va a entrar así que no me arriesgo.

 **…**

Por la culpa de Fate-chan no me dio tiempo de desayunar en casa, tuve que comprar algo en la cafetería de mi trabajo, tampoco me dio tiempo de despedirme de ella lo cual creo que no le agrado, salí de casa corriendo y solo pude decir "nos vemos más tarde" desde la puerta, sé que Fate-chan quería despedirse de una forma diferente a simples palabras, pero Lindy-san estaba presente así que esa rubia pervertida no pudo "despedirse" como quería…

Mire mi móvil y suspire cansada, cansada de recibir mensajes de disculpa de mi "esposo". No sé qué hacer, por supuesto que le pediré el divorcio, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, no quiero ver triste a Lindy-san y cuando se entere que estoy enamorada de Fate-chan seguramente va a odiarme… pero debo hacerlo, debo hacer las cosas bien si quiero estar con Fate-chan sin tener ningún sentimiento de culpabilidad, debo ser sincera con todos… y debo empezar por… Lindy-san.

El trabajo no era tan agotador ya que la temporada de exámenes había pasado, me alegre que todos mis alumnos hayan pasado los exámenes con buenas notas, ya que eso quiere decir que explico bien las clases, a veces me preocupo y pienso que no soy muy buena en mi trabajo, pero termino acabando con ese pensamiento al ver las notas de mis alumnos en mi materia y escuchar sus agradecimientos… me pregunto cómo será Fate-chan en su trabajo, cuando está conmigo es muy infantil y pervertida, así que no puedo imaginarla seria en su trabajo, aunque tampoco creo que juegue mientras trabaja ya que la he visto llegando con muchas carpetas llenas de papeles, también la he visto en el estudio, siempre que está trabajando en casa la veo muy concentrada, pero igual no noto seriedad en su rostro, solo calma y concentración… no importa que caras ponga se sigue viendo hermosa, me encanta cuando me mira con los ojos entrecerrados o cuando sonríe mientras se sorprende, tiene unas reacciones muy lindas y ni se da cuenta… No pude evitar morderme el labio al pensar en esas cosas… me pregunto si dormiremos juntas esta noche de nuevo, no lo quiero admitir, pero realmente quiero despertar rodeada por sus brazos nuevamente, jamás en mi vida había tenido esas magnificas sensaciones al despertar. Ese cosquilleo en el estómago y el pequeño ronroneo de confort que se ahoga en mi garganta y ruega por salir, me encanta cuando ella despierta primero y besa mi nuca, luego empieza a acariciar mi cuerpo con sus suaves y cálidas manos, siempre termina excitándome, siempre termino cayendo en sus encantos. Estoy segura de que si alguien no interrumpirá yo hubiera… definitivamente hubiera dejado que me hiciera suya, por suerte siempre aparece alguien e interrumpe nuestro momento, lo cual me alegra y entristece ya que cuando alguien interrumpe todos mis sentidos vuelven y recuerdo porque no puedo hacer eso con ella, por otro lado me entristece porque realmente me gustaría continuar sin que nos interrumpieran, me molesta que siempre aparezca esa pequeñísima vocecita diciendo que estaba mal, aunque Fate-chan logra callar esa voz con besos y caricias por todo mi cuerpo y eso es algo que me gusta y no puedo negarlo… nunca antes me había sentido tan viva, definitivamente despertar con Chrono-kun no se parece en nada el despertar con Fate-chan, hay una gran diferencia entre ellos dos, no se parecen en nada… y ahora que conozco a Fate-chan me arrepiento de haberme casado, aunque si no me hubiera casado no la hubiera conocido, o tal vez sí, ya que siento que es algo del destino que ella y yo estemos juntas, y no me voy a rendir quiero que eso sea así, ahora que sé que Chrono-kun no es el hombre que pensaba que era ya no tengo por qué ocultar mis sentimiento por Fate-chan… me vale lo que piensen los demás, yo quiero estar con Fate-chan le pese a quien le pese.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien profesora? – uno de mis alumnos me saco me mis pensamientos.

\- ¿He…? Sí…- mire hacia el pizarrón avergonzada.

-Creo que la profesora está enamorada…- dijo una chica con una enorme sonrisa, mientras yo escuchaba a los demás emitiendo el típico "oooh"

-Sí, últimamente ha estado perdida mirando hacia la nada, además no deja de suspirar- decía un chico mientras subía y bajaba las cejas.

-Eso no es cierto…- negué mirando a todos los alumnos.

-Claro que sí, llevamos más de diez minutos tratando de llamar su atención para decirle que ya terminamos de copiar lo que escribió en el pizarrón- volvió a decir otra alumna.

-No sean tontos, la profesora está casada, si está enamorada tiene que ser de su esposo- mire hacia otro lado nerviosa al escuchar a una chica que estaba sentada al final de la primera fila, se supone que debería de ser como ella dijo, pero las cosas son totalmente diferentes…

-Eso no es cierto Arisa, ella está con una rubia- abrí mis ojos al escuchar lo que dijo un chico de cabello castaño.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto ella levantándose de su asiento molesta.

-Porque yo la vi, esa chica vino una vez- me puse más nerviosa, aunque parecía que yo no existía. Todos empezaron a hablar de mi vida como si yo no estuviera presente. Definitivamente no voy de dejar que esto siga, no quiero ser una burla o que estas cosas pasen a los demás profesores, es mi vida privada. Privada.

-Chicos…- llame para que me escucharan, todos se callaron y volvieron a verme- guarden sus libretas- dije mientras borraba lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón para después pasar a mi escritorio y buscar unas hojas de una carpeta… me acerque a la primera fila y le di las hojas a la chica que estaba ahí sentada, ella levanto una ceja sin entender.

\- ¿Para qué son las hojas profesora? – pregunto tomándolas, los demás chicos me miraron sin entender.

-Van a tener un examen- dije como si nada y volví a mi escritorio mientras escuchaba sus "Noo" por todo el salón.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – preguntaron casi todos.

-Como les encanta indagar en la vida de los demás, vamos a indagar en la vida de muchos países y gobernantes… ¡Que divertido! – junte mis manos mientras sonreía emocionada por el "divertido examen".

\- ¡¿Qué…?! – dijeron todos mientras se levantaban y pedían disculpas por lo de hace un momento, rogando para que no diera el examen, pero lamentablemente no me iba a echar para atrás…

Me sentí un poco mal cuando veía la cara de preocupación de los chicos durante el examen, parecía que trataran de traspasar la hoja para ver si detrás hallaban la respuesta. Aunque el examen no tiene nada de lo que he dado en todos estos días, ni siquiera es de este curso, tal vez soy un poco mala…

-Buenas tardes- abrí mis ojos en sorpresa al escuchar esa voz y miré hacia la puerta del salón, la pregunta que llego a mi mente fue " _¿Qué hace ella aquí?"_ mi vista se dirigió a mis alumnos que la miraban sorprendidos y algunos Ya estaban susurrándose cosas. Carraspeé para que me miraran y volvieron a concentrarse rápidamente en su examen sabiendo que si decían algo lo haría peor.

-Fate-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella quien me sonrió desde la puerta.

-Vine para invitarte a almorzar, pero veo que estas ocupada- no pude evitar sonreír por la cara que puso.

-No…- mire el reloj que se encontraba arriba del pizarrón – no falta mucho para que la clase acabe… si quieres esperarme- dije esperanzada, pues tal vez ella tenga que volver al trabajo.

-Sí, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarte- dijo un poco más bajo para que los demás no escucharan, aunque creo que ya lo hicieron.

-E-entonces siéntate ahí- señale la silla de mi escritorio.

-Puedo quedarme parada- creo que cada vez está más cerca…

-N-no te preocupes- su mirada me decía que no me iba a hacer caso, además podía ver un poco de diversión en sus ojos, es obvio que le divierte ponerme nerviosa... me acerque un poco más y le susurre- por favor, hazme caso- prácticamente suplique, no quiero que haga una tontería.

-Te obedeceré todo lo que quieras si después me recompensas con muchos besos- susurro ella, por suerte lo dijo con rostro serio para que los alumnos no entendieran lo que había dicho, aunque igual logro sonrojarme. Sabía que si me negaba ella no iba a obedecerme y tal vez haga cosas que definitivamente me avergonzaran y estoy segura de que mis alumnos aprovecharan, así que suspire resignada y asentí, ella sonrió más, me hice a un lado para que pasara y eso hizo, camino hacia el escritorio y la mire con el ceño fruncido al ver que no se sentó en la silla sino en el escritorio, ella solo se cruzó de brazos y miró a todos los chicos "concentrados" con una ceja enarcada en diversión- ¿Estas castigándolos? – que inteligente es, pero no tenía pensado decirle que era un castigo, primero porque los chicos van a protestar y puede que le digan a ella la razón del eximen y segundo porque ella va a preguntar y no quiero decirle la razón.

-No, es solo un pequeño examen-

\- ¿Pequeño? – susurro la rubia de la esquina.

\- ¿Sucede algo Bunnings-san? – ella se sobresaltó y oculto su rostro con la hoja de examen. Mire a Fate-chan con los ojos entrecerrados cuando soltó una risa, ella solo levantó los brazos en forma de disculpa… Me di cuenta de que los alumnos estaban más concentrados en ella que en el examen, suspire mientras veía el reloj de nuevo- Bien, entréguenme sus exámenes- escuche como emitían pequeños gritos desesperados. Todos escribían más rápido mientras se acercaban a mí para entregarme el examen…

-Un momento, no termine de…- un chico escribía en el examen mientras me lo daba, yo aleje la hoja y negué.

-Se acabó el tiempo- dije acomodando las hojas.

-Pero no es justo…- no pude evitar sonreír cuando Fate-chan asentía en acuerdo con aquel chico.

-Lo sé- todos dejaron caer los hombros en rendición.

-Nanoha, no seas tan cruel con ellos- dijo Fate-chan acercándose a mí, los chicos asintieron rogando por que le hiciera caso a ella.

-No te pongas de su lado Fate-chan- regañe y le di una mirada de advertencia. Me molesta que le cause risa mis regaños y miradas de advertencia.

-Lo siento, no pude convencerla- dijo a mis alumnos y ellos solo caminaron hacia la salida suspirando cansados, aunque parece que algunos no aprendieron porque pude escuchar a varios diciendo cosas como _"ella es la rubia que vi"_ o _"Definitivamente están saliendo"_ Fate-chan también escucho y por eso tiene esa tonta sonrisa que tanto me gusta… no paso mucho para que el salón quedara vacío y solo quedáramos ella y yo. Fui a buscar mis cosas que estaban en el escritorio, ella se quedó observándome todavía sentada. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa con esa mirada, se perfectamente que está pasando por su ente ahora.

-En un momento podremos irnos- dije para calmar los nervios.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué les das un examen que estoy segura no vas a corregir? - me descubrió. Decidí ignorar su pregunta y no seguir hablando, creo que eso no le importo y aprovecho mi distracción para posicionarse detrás de mí y abrazarme, me sobresalte un poco- no ignores mi pregunta-

-Deja de buscar cualquier excusa para hacer esto-

-No necesito una excusa para hacerlo… Te extrañe mucho hoy- susurro en mi oído para después meter el lóbulo de mi oreja en su boca y mover su lengua lo cual me estaba encantando, incluso incline mi cabeza hacia ella para que continuara- ¿me extrañaste? – susurro mientras seguía jugando con mi oreja.

-M-mucho…- en momentos así no puedo evitar ser sincera, simplemente me hace decir cosas antes de pensarlas.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso- me giro para verla al rostro y acerco sus labios a los míos, moría por probarlos… pero, no estábamos en el momento ni el lugar indicado, así que puse una mano sobre sus labios para detenerla, ella abrió los ojos y me miró con desaprobación.

-No me veas así, estamos en mi trabajo, si alguien nos ve…- mi cara cambio a una expresión asustada.

-Lo sé, lo sé, y lo siento es solo que no puedo contenerme- puso una mirada de cachorrito haciéndome sonreír- ¿Ya podemos irnos? –

\- ¿Tienes mucha prisa? – pregunte, no quería atrasarla.

-Nop, tengo muchísimo tiempo, ya termine con mi trabajo por hoy- eso es lo bueno de ser la jefa de su trabajo, puede salir cuando quiera, o eso creo- lo que pasa es que debes recordar que mi madre me ha castigado y no puedo llegar tarde a casa- una risa escapo de mis labios, parece una niña, tan grande y está castigada- no te rías- regaño, pero ver su cara de "molestia" me dio más risa… es muy tierna.

-Lo siento… ya podemos irnos- trate de cambiar mi cara, pero no podía su carita da mucha risa, me dan unas inmensas ganas de… no pienses en eso Nanoha. Me sonroje, baje mi rostro para que no me viera, pero me conoce y ahora se está riendo.

-Está bien, vamos- me tomó de la mano y camino así por todo el edificio sin soltarme, ganando unas cuantas miradas curiosas de estudiantes, aunque no quería soltarla tampoco, me gustaba sentir su mano cálida y sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Muchos estudiantes ya estaban murmurando cosas, también había algunas chicas que solo nos miraban sonrientes lo cual me hacía sonrojar… llegando finalmente a su auto, abrió la puerta para que yo entrara y después cerro para pasar al otro lado y entrar. No encendió el carro, solo se puso el cinturón de seguridad y me miró.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte.

\- ¿Ahora si me das mi beso? -me sonroje, pero no aparte la mirada.

-Aún seguimos aquí- suspiro y encendió el auto.

\- ¿Qué quieres comer? – pregunto mientras ponía el carro en marcha.

\- ¿No prefieres comer en casa? – pregunte, ya que así no teníamos que gastar dinero, además ella come mucho.

-Nop, porque no voy a poder besarte si comemos en casa-

-Tampoco puedes besarme en algún restaurante- ella sabe perfectamente que alguien nos puede ver.

-Pero puedo decirte lo mucho que me encantas con palabras, en casa solo puedo mirarte- admito que me encantan las cosas que me dice y también me gusta estar a solas con ella.

-Está bien, vamos a cualquier lugar- me daba igual el lugar, me bastaba con estar con ella.

\- ¡Yo quiero comida mexicana! - dijo levantando un poco la voz y emocionada, volteo a verme con un brillo en los ojos- ¿Te gusta la comida mexicana? – me mordí el labio y asentí, me estaba derritiendo con su mirada y con cada expresión- ¡Entonces vamos! –

 **…**

Lo bueno fue que Fate-chan se comportó bien en el restaurante, tenía miedo de que sacara su lado pervertido a la luz, pero no lo hizo, aunque algunas veces me miro con deseo y rozaba su pierna con la mía, pero logre controlarla lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. También me sorprende lo densa y distraída que pude llegar a ser, muchas chicas la miraban y le sonreían coquetamente para atraer su atención, algo que me molesto, pero ella en ningún momento volteo a verlas, ni se daba cuenta de que la estaban viendo. También puede ser muy celosa, no permitía que el mesero se acercara a mí por ningún motivo, incluso se levantó cuando él venía a entregar la comida para quitársela y pedirle que se fuera ya que no lo quería cerca de mí, eso realmente me causo mucha risa, y todo porque él me sonrió mientras yo elegía, ni siquiera le preste atención, solo me fije en ella que ya lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, que tierna se ve cuando esta celosa…

Y ahora nos encontramos caminando hacia la puerta de la casa, así que cuando entremos no podremos hablarnos ni vernos como realmente queremos. Ella poso su mano en la perilla de la puerta y antes de girarla se acercó a mi oído.

-Lo bueno es que esta noche… también duermes conmigo- dijo y beso mi mejilla para después abrir la puerta. Lo que dijo me sonrojo mucho, no lo había dicho como siempre, tenía la voz ronca y juro que pude percibir deseo en su voz, había mucho deseo, tal vez debería dormir en la sala esta noche, aunque conociendo lo pervertida que es, puede que se atreva a hacerme algo ahí… suspire y entre en la casa, Chrono-kun aun no llega así que voy a aprovechar para bañarme y cambiarme antes de que él llegue, o tal vez no venga hoy y decida quedarse con su amante, la verdad es que me da igual, tarde o temprano lo iba a descubrir y es por eso que no puedo hacer lo mismo que el hizo, no quiero que los demás lo descubran como yo lo descubrí a él, quiero ser sincera desde ahora. Ya no me importa lo que los demás piensen, pueden decir lo que quieran, que no amo a mi esposo y me enamoré de su hermana y que ahora ella es mi amante, que digan lo que quieran, a mí me vale… empecé a subir las escaleras, pero me detuve al escuchar una voz conocida.

-Nanoha-chan, bienvenida- gire lentamente para saludarla.

-Lindy-san, buenas tardes- pude ver en su mirada perfectamente que quería hablar conmigo… suspire y baje hasta donde estaba ella – supongo que ya sabes lo que paso ayer- ella asintió lentamente, volví a suspirar, no fue Fate-chan la que le dijo lo que paso, de eso estoy segura, no pensé que Chrono-kun fuera a decirle a su madre lo que paso.

-Me contó sobre… tu amante- mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, él ni siquiera se atrevió a decir por que empezó la pelea, si fue por su infidelidad, cómo se le ocurre decir esto, es cierto que no soy la indicada para justificarme, pero igual, si va a hablar por lo menos que hable bien.

-Sé que lo que me dijo no era del todo verdad- agradecí a dios por lo que ella me dijo- este no es el lugar correcto para hablar, así que vamos a un lugar más privado- era cierto, Chrono-kun podría llegar en cualquier momento, o eso creo… Caminamos hasta el estudio de Fate-chan, ya que el de Chrono-kun está cerrado. Lindy-san se sentó en la silla del escritorio y me indico con lo cabeza que tomara asiento frente a ella, yo hice lo que indico, pero con nervios, ella nunca me ha pedido hablar a solas y a pesar de que tiene una sonrisa sé que esta seria, lo veo en su mirada… tenía pensado decirle todo, pero ahora que la tengo justo delante de mí siento que ninguna palabra quiere salir de mi boca por más que trato de hablar no puedo- ¿Me quieres contar tu versión de la historia? – lo dijo con mucha tranquilidad, supongo que Fate-chan saco eso de ella.

-B-bueno…- baje la cabeza, no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Nanoha-chan, puedes decir todo lo que quieras, no te contengas…- aun así, tenía miedo de hablar- escucha, sé perfectamente todo lo que hacen mis hijos y no son unos ángeles, también sé "todo" lo que pasa en esta casa- con ese "todo" no sabía a qué se refería… un pensamiento llego a mí, y si… ¿Ella me ha visto con Fate-chan?... no, no, no, solo son cosas mías no puedo sacar esas conclusiones- sé que, lo que Chrono me dijo no era del todo cierto, pero también sé lo que hace mi hijo… y mi hija- creo que ya me pillo.

-Lindy-san yo… vera…- no sé qué decir estoy muy nerviosa… trate de calmarme para poder hablar- es verdad que lo que dice Chrono-kun no es del todo cierto, lo que de verdad paso fue…- le conté todo, incluso cuando él dijo que yo también lo engañaba, tenía que decirle la verdad ella tiene derecho de saberlo.

-Ya veo, y no parece que estés mintiendo… - poso su mano en su mentón mientras me miraba fijamente- conozco a mis hijos, pero no me gusta entrometerme en sus problemas, solo si me lo piden lo hare, ya están grandes para saber lo que está bien y mal. El comportamiento de Chrono me sorprendió, te pido que por favor lo perdones por eso, él no es así, no sé qué le paso, en cuanto a lo de su amante… lo había sospechado, pero no quería creerlo- me sigue sorprendiendo su tranquilidad, ni siquiera está molesta, creo- pero más me sorprendió el gran cambio de mi hija en estos meses, quien hubiera dicho que finalmente se enamoraría, y para completar de la esposa de su hermano- una enorme sorpresa me invadió, ¡Ella sabía! ¡Lo sabía y lo dice como si nada!

-Yo… ah… yo…- si antes no podía decir nada, ahora estoy peor- ¿C-cómo…? –

-Es tan obvio… su mirada las delata… además, no crean que no me doy cuenta de lo que hacen cuando estamos desayunando, la mesa últimamente se mueve mucho…- me sonroje ferozmente, siempre lo ha sabido, pero ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada- la razón es porque no debo meterme en esos problemas, sabía que una de ustedes vendría a contarme todo, pero debido a lo que paso con Chrono tuve que adelantarme antes de que las cosas empeoraran y decidieran no hablar-

-Yo… no… j-juro que trate con todas mis fuerzas apartarme de ella, pero…-

-Te fue imposible- completo por mí, solo asentí con la cabeza gacha, debe de estar molesta- ¿Tú y ella ya han…? -

\- ¡N-no! ¡Aún no hemos hecho nada!… - dije muy sonrojada. Ella me miró fijamente.

-Mnm, bueno te creo, aunque me cuesta un poco hacerlo ya que mi hija se comporta muy diferente cuando está contigo- lo sé, es una pervertida, hasta su madre se da cuenta- ¿Cuándo tienen pensado decírselo a Chrono? – pregunto inclinándose y apoyando los codos en el escritorio.

-No lo sé, quiero decírselo, pero tengo miedo de que reaccione peor que la última vez- no mentía, puede que intente hacerle daño a Fate-chan- además, no quiero que por mi culpa él y Fate-chan estén en guerra- la mire fijamente- Lindy-san, yo… amo a Fate-chan, jamás en mi vida he amado tanto a alguien, incluso me da miedo este sentimiento tan grande, sé que estuvo muy mal haberme enamorado de ella, intente alejarme y eso provoco un dolor en las dos, pero seguía insistiendo en que eso no podía ser, no podíamos estar juntas. Estoy casada con su hermano no debería de hacer esto, pero no sé cómo ella logro convencerme, no pude contenerme y termine cayendo en sus brazos, es tan necia he insistente… pero cuando estoy con ella todo es diferente… nada importa, olvido todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor- una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro- la amo mucho, y quiero estar con ella, pero no quiero hacerle daño a nadie.

-Vaya, jamás en mi vida eh escuchado a alguien decir eso, pero te entiendo, no quiero decir que este del lado de mi hija y no me importe mi hijo, los quiero a los dos por igual, y tampoco quiero verlos en una guerra, pero verte a ti y a Chrono, no es lo mismo que verte con Fate, quiero a Chrono, por supuesto que lo quiero, y sí estuvo mal que ustedes dos hayan hecho eso así, deben hablar primero. Mi hijo estuvo mal al acostarse con alguien más y aunque tú y mi hija no hayan hecho nada igual están cometiendo una infidelidad… puede que Chrono reaccione como dices, pero también pude que no lo haga, así que te recomiendo que hables con él y Fate también debe hacerlo-

\- ¿No estas molesta? - su cálida sonrisa fue la respuesta a mi pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?... aunque no lo creas, pase por algo similar- ya veo, entonces me entiende- debes hablar con mi hijo, no sé cuándo, pero debes hacerlo, yo no me meteré en sus asuntos eso te lo aseguro, no quiero que uno de mis hijos me odie. Espero que todo salga bien- esto último lo dijo con un suspiro, yo también espero que todo salga bien…- y ¿Qué harás? –

-Voy a pedirle el divorcio a Chrono-kun – dije con decisión

Escuchamos que la puerta se abría por lo cual volteamos a ver, Fate-chan al vernos se detuvo en seco, todas estuvimos calladas por un momento hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Vendré después- dijo y se giró para irse, ella sabía lo que estaba pasando por lo que estaba tratando de huir.

-Fate, ven ahora- ordeno Lindy-san, ella se detuvo y volteo lentamente, pude ver lo asustada que estaba, incluso esa cara da mucha risa- siéntate-

-Tengo que…-

-Siéntate- ordeno y no se en que momento Fate-chan se sentó a mi lado, fue muy rápido- no voy a repetir lo mismo que hace un momento, solo les diré… tengan cuidado con lo que hacen, lo mejor es que hablen con Chrono para resolver esto rápido, es posible que reaccione como la ultima vez, pero es lo mejor, también tengo que hablar con él… cuando lo vea- eso ultimo lo dejo salir con un suspiro, tal vez porque Chrono-kun ya no suele llegar temprano, ni siquiera para cenar, muy pocas veces lo hace.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué está pasando? – Fate-chan volteo a verme perdida, yo solo le sonreí y asentí para que supiera que después le contaría todo.

-Bueno, tengo que preparar la cena pronto, así que si me disculpan- se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

-Pero mamá todavía es muy pronto para preparar la cena-

-Lo sé, pero voy a dejarla lista ya que voy a salir y no vendré hoy- antes de salir miró a Fate-chan de reojo- por cierto, me llevare tu auto…- vi cómo ella iba a refutar, sé que le encanta su auto, pero Lindy-san no la dejo- y las dos están castigadas por su travesura- dijo para cambiarle el tema a Fate-chan, ya que suele ponerse molesta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijimos al unísono, aunque creo que ella lo dijo más por su auto que por el castigo.

-Así es, Fate, como tú ya estabas castigada voy a subirte dos meses más- contuve una risa al ver que la boca de Fate-chan casi cae al suelo- y Nanoha-chan, estas castigada por dos meses, sin televisión ni teléfono-

\- ¿Qué? Pero…-

-Sin peros- no me dejo continuar y se fue… suspire en rendición, sé que no estaba jugando lo decía muy en serio. Fate-chan solo estaba a mi lado susurrando "dos meses" … aunque tal vez es lo mejor, así no tengo que recibir los mensajes molestos de Chrono-kun.

 **…**

-Mou, ¡No puede castigarme dos meses es mucho! - ya eran las siete de la noche y Lindy-san ya se había marchado, por lo que ahora si podía quejarme sin que me escuchara, ya que si estuviera en la casa seguramente me escucharía, creo que tiene oídos en todos lados, no dudo en que empeoraría mi castigo si me escucha.

-Ya, cálmate Nanoha, no es tan malo- trato de calmarme Fate-chan.

\- ¿Cómo que me calme?... mou, lo bueno es que no suelo ver televisión y no puede quitarme algo más aparte del teléfono- es cierto, además no me prohibió el paso a la biblioteca.

-Vez, piensa positivamente, además…- se acerco y me abrazo por la cintura- no dijo nada sobre dormir juntas, así que podemos distraernos haciendo algo… mucho mejor- la voz salió muy ronca con esas últimas palabras.

\- ¿C-como dormir? – pregunté, estaba nerviosa y sus manos están apretando mi trasero… Mordí mi labio para no soltar un gemido, ella al ver que me estaba resistiendo sonrió.

-Es mucho mejor que dormir, aunque estuviste cerca, ya que tiene mucho que ver con la cama- ahora mi rostro le a ganado a los tomates, cómo se le ocurre decir eso sin una pizca de vergüenza, acaso no sabe lo que esta causando en mi… y ahora me esta empujando lentamente hacia la cama, pero no, no podemos.

-F-Fate-chan, t-tu madre…- empezó a besarme lentamente.

-Ella no está…- dijo entre el beso. Era cierto, había olvidado que Lindy-san había salido y no volvería esta noche, pero…-

-Chrono…-

-Él no vendrá hoy- quería preguntarle cómo era qué lo sabía, pero sus manos y besos me estaban dejando jadeante y no podía ni respirar- o acaso…- se separo y me miró de una forma extraña, sus ojos dejaron el brillo- todavía… ¿todavía sientes algo por él?... ¿lo amas? – me miraba preocupada esperando mi respuesta, mi miedo era que alguien nos viera, eso era todo. No voy a dejar que piense cosas que no son, yo estoy enamorada de ella.

-Fate-chan, deja de pensar esas cosas- tome su rostro entre mis manos para que me viera a los ojos y no apartara la mirada- te amo, jamás en mi vida he sentido esto por alguien… te amo mucho, solo a ti y a nadie más- lo decía con toda la verdad de mi corazón, moría por decírselo. No paso mucho para que una brillante sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

-Nanoha…- no sé en qué momento me quito mi camisa y me recostó en la cama. Ahora ella estaba sobre mi besando todo mi cuerpo y quitándome todo lo que tenía puesto, yo también empecé a quitarle la ropa lentamente y besando cada parte que descubría … no podía evitarlo, me gustaba lo que me hacía sentir y no quería que parara, esta vez absolutamente todo mi cuerpo incluso la razón estaba de acuerdo con quien en estos momentos estaba al mando, mi corazón…

Hacer el amor con ella fue algo fascinante, la forma en que me acariciaba, las cosas que me susurraba en el oído mientras se movía sobre mí, como besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo con gran cuidado, como si en cualquier momento me fuera a romper… simplemente me encanto, nunca me he sentido así, fue tan… ni siquiera lo puedo expresar con palabras, muero por repetir lo que sucedió esta noche… y ahora estamos durmiendo abrazadas totalmente agotadas, bueno, fue algo lento pero muy apasionante, terminamos durmiéndonos a la media noche… y a pesar de estar dormida incluso en sueños todavía puedo sentirla, puedo escuchar todos los "te amo" que casi grito… fue la mejor noche de mi vida y espero con ansias que se repita, ahora ya no me importa nada… Te amo, Fate-chan

 **Se que me tarde, lo siento y tengo mis razones, creo que vasta con decir que tengo cuatro exposiciones para la semana que viene, también un examen de inglés, uno de matemática y un taller, juro que no miento… siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué no estudiamos solo sábados y domingos y la semana la dejamos libre? Pero en serio, he tenido mucha tarea, voy a ver como le hago para no seguirme atrasando…**

 **Espero que el cap les haya gustado y como ya saben, no hay lemon sorry, prometo que en mi próxima historia lo incluiré.**

 **Gracias por los Review, me encanta leerlos y saber que me apoyan con la historia.**

 **CAMILA: no puedo responderte eso sorry, tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma** **?**

 **Nos leemos luego… XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

-Mnm- me estaba excitando nuevamente con esos sonidos que hacía. Me encanta despertarla con besos en el cuello y sé que a ella también le gusta… su cuerpo desnudo pegado al mío se siente maravilloso, es tan cálido y suave, sin duda este es el mejor despertar del mundo.

-Buenos días- susurre mientras besaba su cuello, ella llevo su mano a mi cabeza para que no parara.

-Buenos días- susurro, volteo su cuerpo y me abrazo por la cintura, yo pase mi mano por su suave cabello mientras miraba fijamente sus ojos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y en el mío también- ¿Qué? – pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Te amo- se mordió el labio y en sus ojos pude ver más brillo que hace un momento.

-Yo te amo más- me acerque a su rostro y la bese, ese beso estaba cargado con mucha pasión y era correspondido de la misma manera… me sorprendió un poco cuando se subió sobre mí, pero enseguida me recupere y empecé a acariciar su cuerpo, baje hasta su cuello, lo besaba y mordía mientras escuchaba sus jadeos. Definitivamente acabo de excitarme- F-Fate… d-dete – susurro para detenerme, pero no hacía nada para pararme, de hecho, cada vez acercaba su cuerpo más al mío.

-Mnm… por favor… no me detengas, amor- se separó un poco, ese brillo en sus ojos me volvía loca.

-Tenemos que trabajar-suspire, era cierto, y muchos de los trabajadores se quejan cuando llego tarde, se supone que debo llegar a la misma hora que todos ellos, pero con esta hermosa mujer en mi cama, no puedo pensar en algo más que no sea hacerle el amor de nuevo. La verdad es que no me importa llegar tarde, pero ella si tiene que estar en su trabajo temprano, no quiero meterla en problemas.

-Está bien… ella se separó de mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama dejándome ver su perfecto cuerpo desnudo, se ve tan hermosa y sexy, esa forma de caminar es tan... Definitivamente me está seduciendo. Camino hacia mi closet y busco una toalla, aunque no se la puso, solo camino con ella hasta la puerta del baño… ¡Quiero hacerla mía de nuevo! - ahora si… ¿puedo tomar una ducha contigo? – ella sabía que era lo que realmente le estaba pidiendo.

-Mnm… no lo sé…- antes de entrar me guiño el ojo de forma coqueta, sonreí y la seguí lo más rápido que pude, moría por hacerla mía de nuevo.

Se suponía que al bañarnos juntas tardaríamos menos, obviamente hicimos el amor en el baño, pero no pensé que tardaríamos tanto incluso más que cuando nos bañamos por separado. Acepto que la culpa es mía, pues no podía apartar mis manos de ella mientras nos bañábamos, también lave su cuerpo, no podía quedarme viendo cómo se untaba el jabón por todo el cuerpo de forma sensual, era demasiado tentadora, así que le había quitado el jabón y lave su cuerpo, ella no puso mucha resistencia y también lavo mi cuerpo lo cual me excito mucho, la verdad es que hicimos el amor muchas veces en la ducha, solo espero que nadie haya escuchado ya que creo Chrono llego o está por llegar, al parecer necesita ducharse para volver al "trabajo", eso fue lo que dijo mi madre anoche antes de irse.

\- ¿Estas listas? – pregunte mientras terminaba de abotonar mi camisa y veía como ella trataba de ponerse rápidamente los tacones cortos.

-Ya casi, solo me falta mi bolso y nos vamos- dijo con un suspiro.

-Bien- busque mi cartera de bolsillo y la guarde- vamos a tener que desayunar en otro lugar, no creo que de mucho tiempo para preparar algo-

-Mou, y eso que nos aviamos levantado temprano- solté una carcajada al ver su puchero.

-Asumo toda la culpa mi princesa- ella me miró y entrecerró los ojos.

-Obviamente es tu culpa, mou, controla tus hormonas- me acerque y la bese en los labios, ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y lo profundizo.

-Lo siento, no puedo controlarlas cuando te veo - la bese de nuevo- te amo- susurre sobre sus labios y ella sonrió- ¿nos vamos ya? – pregunte y ella asintió todavía con una sonrisa. Nos separamos un poco, ella llevo sus manos a mi camisa y desabotono los dos botones de arriba, la miré con una cena enarcada sin entender, la vi morderse el labio y después llevarse un dedo a la boca.

-Me encanta como te queda, déjatela así- parecía más una orden. Asentí sonriente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, tomé el picaporte para abrir- pero- la mire antes de abrir y ella me dio una mirada de advertencia- cuando llegues al trabajo te la abotonas como estaba-solté una pequeña carcajada mientras asentía y abría la puerta, deje que ella saliera primero y después salí yo… nos tomamos de la mano con una sonrisa, pero cuando llegamos a las escaleras nos soltamos rápidamente sorprendidas al ver a Chrono abajo, parecía que él estuviera esperando a alguien porque estaba mirando hacia arriba y ahora nos veía a nosotras… mire a Nanoha con preocupación, pero ella no estaba preocupada tenía el ceño fruncido. Bajo como si nada estuviera pasando y paso por el lado de Chrono, pero él logro tomar su brazo y jalarla lo cual me hizo reaccionar y bajar rápidamente para quitar su mano de Nanoha, él me miró con el ceño fruncido para volver a Nanoha.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo con molestia.

-Voy tarde, y no pienso hablar contigo si sigues con ese comportamiento- dijo muy molesta, no suelo verla así… me miró y pude ver claramente en sus ojos lo molesta que estaba, pero no lo vi por mucho tiempo ya que enseguida cambio esa mirada por un brillo que me hizo sonreír a pesar de la situación- Fate-chan, vamos- asentí lentamente mientras veía como caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada y salía dejándola abierta… Chrono se quedó observándome esperando a que dijera algo. Levante los brazos y me encogí de hombros.

-A mí ni me veas- dije y caminé hacia donde había ido Nanoha. La verdad es que estaba muy molesta con él, no solo porque le fue infiel a Nanoha sino por como la trato, todos estamos cometiendo errores, pero no permitiré que lastime a _mi_ Nanoha. No sé si lo que hizo Nanoha conmigo se le puede llamar infidelidad, pues desde un principio ella estuvo tratando de evitarme precisamente para no tener problemas con su "esposo", pero ahora que ella sabe que él no es lo que pensó ya no le importa nada, me alegra que se haya dado cuenta, Chrono perdió a alguien muy valioso, esa mujer es un ángel. Recordé las veces que Nanoha me detenía diciéndome que estaba casada y que no podíamos estar juntas, ella luchaba con ese sentimiento por ser fiel. Mientras ella trataba de evitarme y detenerme para no decepcionar a su "esposo", él estaba en la cama con otra mujer, por dios, si estar con Nanoha es lo mejor que puede haber en el mundo, esa mujer es fantástica, solo recordar lo que hicimos anoche hace que me pregunte, ¿Por qué Chrono hizo eso? Si el ser más maravilloso del mundo estaba en su propia habitación esperando por él todas las noches, me pregunto si cuando estaba con aquella mujer le venía el sentimiento de culpa como a Nanoha cada vez que nos besábamos.

Chrono también sabe que Nanoha está con alguien más pero no sabe con quién, será que si se entera de que soy yo ¿Se enfadaría?… probablemente… pero… ¿me perdonaría?, después de todo somo hermanos, yo estoy dispuesta a perdonarlo si se disculpa sinceramente con Nanoha… aunque nosotras también estamos haciendo lo mismo que él y sé que no debemos, no así, tenemos que decirle lo que está pasando…. Incluso si se molesta y no me quiere hablarme por el resto de su vida.

 **…**

Han pasado tres semanas, hemos visto a Chrono algunas noches y en las mañanas, pero no hemos hablado y menos si mi madre está cerca, no queremos preocuparla, Nanoha tiene que hablar con él, pero dice que lo hará cuando lo vea más calmado ya que teme que se ponga como aquella vez, aunque yo siempre estaré para protegerla… y yo tengo que hablar con él sobre lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, aunque Nanoha no quiere que se lo diga yo sola, pero no quiero que Chrono cambie su comportamiento cuando se entere e intente hacerle algo a Nanoha, la verdad es que no creo que intente hacer algo, sé que en el fondo él no quería que esto pasara, lo conozco y siempre trata de hacer las cosas bien, todavía me sorprende saber que se acostó con otra mujer, es obvio que sigue amando a aquella chica, pero, ¿también ama a Nanoha?... _"Si la amara no la hubiera engañado"_ ...

Estaba saliendo de mi trabajo para ir en busca de mi cobriza, le prometí que la buscaría para llevarla a casa… pero al llegar a su trabajo no pensé que me encontraría con mi hermano, él estaba en la entrada recostado en una pared, después de verlo un largo rato supuse que no se iría así que me acerque.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – no lo pregunte molesta, simplemente quería saber por qué estaba aquí, era obvio que venía por Nanoha, pero ¿para qué?

-Fate… vine a buscar a Nanoha…- como siempre, trataba de hablar de forma seria, pero después de verme un largo tiempo enarco una ceja y me miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Y tú?... ¿Qué haces aquí? – ahora si hablo con seriedad, creo que no le gusta la idea de que yo esté aquí.

-Vine a buscar a Nanoha- no me iba a intimidar, no le tengo miedo a mi hermano y él lo sabe perfectamente, por más que trate de intimidarme no lo va a lograr y menos si se trata de Nanoha.

-Ahora ya ni te separas de ella, pareces chicle, ¿no crees que eso le molesta? – simplemente negué, ya que muchas veces ella misma me llama para que la busque, además, después de lo que hacemos casi todas las noches dudo que le moleste que este tan pegada a ella… una sonrisa adorno mis labios al recordar lo que hacemos incluso en el baño, pero se esfumo cuando Chrono enarco una ceja curioso por mi sonrisa… carraspee y mire hacia otro lado, no creo que sea el momento para contarle- Por cierto…- lo mire curiosa- ¿Tú sabes quién es… el amante de Nanoha? – sí, soy yo… por supuesto que no le diré eso.

-Eh... Chrono…- tal vez deba decirle, él fue el que pregunto… me miraba ansioso por una respuesta- veras…-

-Fate-chan- voltee hacia aquella voz sonriente, primero porque amo cuando pronuncia mi nombre y segundo porque acaba de salvarme.

-Nanoha…- salude y ella sonrió e iba a abrazarme, pero al ver a mi hermano se sorprendió y se detuvo… todo se quedó en silencio ya que no sabíamos que decir… hasta que mi cobriza decidió hablar.

\- ¿Ya nos vamos? – pregunto acercándose más a mí, asentí y me sobresalte cuando su mano tomó la mía, pero no la aparte, solo le di un pequeño apretón… cuando íbamos a salir Chrono nos detuvo poniéndose frente a nosotras con el ceño fruncido. Sé que no le importa que nuestras manos estén unidas, probablemente cree que Nanoha tomó mi mano para evitarlo o porque tal vez piensa que ella tiene miedo, pero ninguna de esas es la correcta, pues yo conozco bien a mi cobriza.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-Tienes razón- la mire sorprendida, pero no dije nada porque sé que él se molestara y me pedirá que no me meta- tenemos que hablar del divorcio… pero después- abrí mi boca en sorpresa, no pensé que ella diría eso… voltee a ver a mi hermano, también estaba sorprendido, pero a Nanoha ni le inmuto lo que dijo y me jalo para que saliéramos, camino rápidamente hacia mi auto mientras yo miraba hacia atrás, él todavía estaba allí mirando hacia otro lado sorprendido… cuando llegamos al auto ella entro sin esperar a que yo le abriera la puerta, yo también entre y encendí el carro sin decirle nada y lo puse en marcha. En el camino nadie dijo nada, creo que ella estaba muy molesta y no me atrevía a decirle algo, prefiero quedarme callada- No estoy molesta contigo Fate-chan- me leyó la mente.

-Lo sé…-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no dices nada? – al escuchar su forma tan calmada de hablar me di cuenta de que realmente no estaba tan molesta, así que acerqué mi mano a su pierna y le di un pequeño apretón.

-Porque me gusta verte en silencio mientras conduzco- no mentía, me gusta ver la paz en su rostro cuando vamos en el auto… recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos, su mano tomó la mía sobre su pierna y le dio un apretón… la escuche suspirar, pero ahora parecía más calmada, debe de ser molesto tener ese peso, está casada pero no ama a su esposo y no quiere decirle que sale con su hermana por miedo, sé que no teme decirle a Chrono lo que sentimos, la razón por la que no se lo dice es porque no quiere que él se enfade conmigo, no quiere lastimar a la familia, y saber eso hace que me enamore más de ella.

 **POV CHRONO:**

Me sorprendió lo que dijo, pensé que hablaríamos para arreglar las cosas, pero ella quiere el divorcio, no puedo darle el divorcio, la amo, no puedo… escuché mi móvil y sin ver quien era decidí contestar.

\- ¿Sí? –

-Necesito que vengas ya- fruncí el ceño, no tengo tiempo para esto, también la quiero ver a ella, pero primero necesito arreglar las cosas con mi esposa, no quiero darle el divorcio.

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? – pregunte mientras frotaba mi sien.

-Sí, ven lo más pronto posible- suspire cansado.

-Está bien-

 **…**

Entre en su departamento cansado, la vi caminar rápidamente hacia mi sonriente, me abrazo y yo todavía no entendía nada, pero igual correspondí a su abrazo, me gusta sentir sus brazos, esto me ayuda a calmarme… se separó un poco de mí y me beso mientras me quitaba la ropa.

-Tenemos que celebrar- enarque una ceja.

\- ¿Qué celebramos? – pregunte curioso y sonriente.

\- ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! – abrí mis ojos en sorpresa y una muy enorme sonrisa me invadió, voy a ser papá.

\- ¿De verdad? – pregunte pegándola más a mí.

\- Sí, vas a ser papá- dijo mientras se separaba y caminaba hacia la pequeña sala para tomar algo y volver, era un sobre, me lo entrego sonriente, al abrirlo vi que era la prueba de embarazo la cual decía positivo. La abrace con fuerza.

-No puedo creerlo- después de un largo abrazo recordé lo que había pasado antes y me separé, si Nanoha se entera definitivamente va a querer más rápido el divorcio…

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con preocupación en su voz.

-Nanoha quiere que le dé el divorcio-

-Bueno, es lo mejor, si le das el divorcio vamos a poder tener a nuestro hijo sin tener que ocultarlo- la mire rápidamente a los ojos.

-No puedo darle el divorcio- frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto molesta.

-Porque yo… la amo- sé que está molesta…

-No puedo creerlo, después de todo lo que hemos hecho ¿Todavía la amas? -

-Es mi esposa-

-Lo sé, pero si de verdad la amaras tanto no estuvieras aquí, sino con ella tratando de arreglar las cosas, de hecho, ni siquiera te hubieras acercado a mí de nuevo…- tiene razón, estoy siendo muy egoísta, pero Nanoha fue quien logro cambiarme cuando estaba en una burbuja de depresión, ella me levanto sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, no puedo dejarla ir- Chrono, es mejor que ya dejen de hacerse daño, si ella quiere el divorcio dáselo, le estas siendo infiel y admito que yo también lo provoque, pero ella merece ser feliz con…- la mire y fruncí el ceño al escucharla.

\- ¿Con quién? – pregunte acercándome a ella- ¿tú sabes quién es el amante de Nanoha? –

-N-no, olvida lo que dije- trato de evitar el tema, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar, necesito saber quién está con mi esposa.

-Amy, dime quien es- prácticamente supliqué, ella bajo la cabeza para evitar mi mirada, la vi negar.

-Lo siento, pero a mí no me corresponde decirte eso-

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Dime! ¿Conozco a esa persona? – ella solo negaba.

-Chrono, no puedo decírtelo, estoy segura de que pronto vas a saber quién es por boca de tu propia esposa… - dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la sala. Me rindo, estoy seguro de que por más que le ruegue no voy a conseguir que me diga algo- solo… cuando sepas quien es, no te molestes, tu esposa también merece ser feliz- no entendí a qué se refería, pero sé que debo preocuparme, al parecer es alguien que conozco…

 **…**

 **POV FATE:**

-Nanoha, por favor, tenemos que hablar- iba bajando las escaleras cuando vi a Chrono tratando de hablar con Nanoha, ella lo ignoro y volteo para irse al comedor, era hora de almorzar y mi madre no estaba en casa, por lo menos no debo preocuparme tanto… él tomó su brazo para detenerla, pero no la estaba lastimando- por favor, no podemos divorciarnos- baje lentamente, Nanoha sabía que yo estaba presente, pero Chrono no.

-Ya te lo dije, quiero el divorcio- dijo mientras lo veía fijamente para que él supiera que no mentía.

-Podemos arreglar esto-

\- ¡No! No podemos- baje lentamente las escaleras, no me iba a interponer en su conversación, lo que quiero es estar cerca de Nanoha para protegerla, puede que Chrono cambie repentinamente su comportamiento.

\- ¿Por qué? – se estaba empezando a molestar.

-Porque tú amas a alguien más, estas con alguien más, lo mejor es que nos separemos, así ya no tienes que estar ocultándolo-

-No… yo… Nanoha-

-Además… - mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando me vio- yo amo a alguien más- y se abrieron más cuando la escuche de decir eso, juro que esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa…

\- ¡No!… - sabía que en cualquier momento cambiaria esa forma de actuar. Me acerque rápidamente y aleje a Nanoha de él- Fate, ¡No te metas!… acabas de escuchar, ¿puedes creer lo que dijo? –

-La escuche, pero no se te olvide que no eres quien para criticarla-

\- ¡No la defiendas! – estaba levantando mucho la voz y se acercaba cada vez más molesto a mí, pero yo no iba a retroceder.

\- ¡No me grites! Ni a mí ni a ella, déjala en paz, no entiendo cuál es el problema simplemente dale el divorcio, ¿Qué tan egoísta puedes ser? Tienes una amante y también quieres estar con ella, ¡tú no eres así! –

\- ¡Tú no sabes como soy! Ella también tiene un amante…-

-Y por eso te está pidiendo el divorcio, no quiere hacer lo mismo que tú, ella quiere hacer las cosas bien-

\- ¡Ya no la sigas defendiendo! – estaba furioso y sé que en cualquier momento puede intentar golpearme, pero no se lo permitiré.

-La voy a defender cuantas veces yo quiera, no me dices que hacer-

-Recuerda que soy tu hermano mayor- advirtió, pero poco me importaba.

-Un hermano mayor que me está dando un pésimo ejemplo de él- la discusión iba a seguir mucho más, pero…

-Fate…- era casi un susurro, pero pude oírlo, voltee rápidamente hacia Nanoha y vi que se estaba tambaleando, corrí hacia ella rápidamente antes de que cayera al suelo y la atrape en mis brazos.

\- ¡Nanoha! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? – le hablaba, pero no contestaba, se había desmayado, Chrono rápidamente se acercó a mí preocupado, pero solo lo ignore y levante a Nanoha en brazos- ¿Qué esperas? No te quedes ahí parado, abre la puerta- ordene, muero si algo le pasa a mi cobriza. Él abrió la puerta para que yo saliera, fui hacia el auto y la senté en el puesto del copiloto rápidamente, pase hacia el otro lado y subí, Chrono hizo lo mismo, lo encendí y lo puse en marcha rápidamente debía llegar al hospital lo antes posible… no tarde mucho, tuve que pasar muchas veces las luces rojas del semáforo, incluso casi termino chocando, pero me valía si después venia la policía a buscarme, mi prioridad ahora es Nanoha… cuando llegamos al hospital baje rápidamente y le hice señales a los camilleros de la entrada para que vinieran mientras sacaba a mi cobriza del auto… cuando se la llevaron pregunte varia veces si estaría bien, y ellos solo asentían despreocupados, parece que no se daban cuenta de que estaban frente a su jefa, solo una enfermera se acercó tranquilamente y me dijo que todo estaría bien, que no tenía que preocuparme, eso me relajo… caminamos y nos sentamos en la sala de espera, no estaba de humor para hablar con Chrono, estoy segura de que si intento dirigirle la palabra terminare ofendiéndolo o tal vez gritándole.

-Fate-chan- voltee a ver sin ganas a Hayate, ella venia con su uniforme de trabajo y con su esposa sonriente, pero al ver mi rostro borro su sonrisa- ¿paso algo? –

-Nanoha se desmayó…- dije con el ceño fruncido, ella enseguida se preocupó.

\- ¿Cómo? – solo asentí, vi a la esposa de Hayate y le sonreí, puede que esté pasando por un mal momento ahora, pero no voy a molestarme con personas inocentes.

-Hola Carim- salude a la mujer baja de cabello rubio y ojos azules con una bebé en sus brazos… sé que Hayate está molesta porque me perdí el nacimiento de su hija, pero no tengo culpa he estado muy ocupada y sé que me entiende.

\- Que tal Fate- saludo la esposa de mi amiga.

Después de estar un largo tiempo sentados, incluso Hayate y su esposa se quedaron para saber qué pasaría, salió un doctor conocido, era uno de los mejores y un buen amigo… me levante rápidamente al verlo aproximarse hacia nosotros.

-Verossa, ¿ella está Bien? – el hombre alto peli verde y de ojos azules me vio y solo suspiro.

-Vengan conmigo- asustada por lo que diría lo seguí al igual que todos los demás. Vi de reojo a Chrono mientras caminaba, se le veía preocupado, no sé si por Nanoha o por el divorcio… caminamos hasta llegar a una habitación, el doctor abrió la puerta y vimos a Nanoha sentada en una camilla, no lo pensé dos veces y caminé rápidamente hacia ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? – susurré muy cerca de ella, asintió y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo, aunque seguía preocupada por ella… Había olvidado donde estábamos y me aleje rápidamente al recordarlo, por suerte creo que nadie se dio cuenta- Verossa- lo mire fijamente asustada, tenía miedo por lo que me diría.

-Fate- suspiro y me sonrió- No tienes de que preocuparte- me calme, pero solo un poco- los reuní a todos para no gastar tantas palabras con cada uno de ustedes, es mejor decírselo a todos al mismo tiempo- asentí y mire a Nanoha, ella también parecía preocupada- Takamachi-san, usted solo sufrió un pequeño mareo, no debe de esforzarse ni estresarse, debe mantenerse aclamada- ella enarco una ceja al igual que yo- imagino que cuando se desmayo estaba usted muy estresada o esforzándose, tal vez estaba muy molesta o preocupada- las dos asentimos mientras veíamos a Chrono, él solo bufo bajo y aparto la vista- bueno, ese tipo de sentimiento que la hagan alterarse deben de mantenerse alejados.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntamos al unísono.

-Pues porque usted… está esperando un bebé- todos abrimos los ojos como platos, la sorpresa que nos invadió fue muy grande.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo un muy alterado Chrono, poco a poco su ceño se fue frunciendo, Hayate y Carim solo miraban un poco sorprendidas la reacción de mi hermano. Yo voltee a ver a Nanoha y ella también me vio…

-He… tienes tres semanas de embarazo- completo el doctor incomodo por las diferentes reacciones, y no pude evitar ocultar la sonrisa que llego a mi rostro, estoy segura de que mis ojos están muy iluminados en este momento al igual que los de ella que me miraba con una muy hermosa sonrisa… dios mío aun no puedo creer lo que escuche… tenía unas enormes ganas de besarla y hacerla mía- bueno, yo… yo voy a salir para que hablen con calma- hablo nuevamente el doctor.

-Sí, nosotras también- dijo Hayate quien estuvo callada todo el tiempo mirándome con una ceja enarcada, seguramente por la enorme sonrisa que no puedo quitar de mi rostro. La pareja y Verossa no tardaron en salir, prácticamente se empujaban para salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible. Cuando se fueron puse mi mano sobre la mano de Nanoha olvidándome un poco de la presencia de Chrono, mi cobriza me miró con ese hermoso brillo en los ojos… es que la felicidad que nos invadía no podíamos ocultarla, era demasiado para mí.

\- ¡Nanoha! – creo que hable muy pronto… volteamos a ver a Chrono quien apretaba muy fuerte los puños y la mandíbula- me vas a decir ahora mismo… ¿Quién demonios es el padre de ese bebé? – dijo apuntando al vientre de mi princesa – porque estoy completamente seguro de que no soy yo- mi cobriza bajo la cabeza sin saber que decir, vi como mi hermano se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y la tomó por los hombros para zarandearla- ¡Respóndeme! – en el rostro de Nanoha pude ver el temor que sentía… me acerque rápidamente para apartarlo y empujarlo lejos de Nanoha.

-Basta, Chrono, no la trates así- el me miró furioso.

-Todavía la vas a defender, después de lo que acaba de pasar… Fate… ella está embarazada, ¡EMBARAZADA!... va a tener un hijo que no es mío… - volteo a verla más furioso- entonces hace tres semanas cuando discutimos te fuiste a revolcar con tu amante-

-Chrono, no empieces, recuerda que no debe forzarse ni estresarse –

\- ¡Ya deja de defenderla! –

-Hablemos de esto después, por favor- suplique, no quería que Nanoha volviera a desmayarse.

\- ¡No!... escúchame bien Nanoha, me vas a decir tarde o temprano de quien es ese bebé-

-Por supuesto que te lo diré, pero cuando firmes el acta de divorcio- la ayude a levantarse de la camilla- no creas que se me olvido. Quiero el divorcio- él se quedó callado un momento.

-No voy a dejar que te apartes de mí… - se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos con miedo. Este hombre cambia muy rápido su personalidad- por favor, dame una oportunidad, todo va a volver a la normalidad, podemos cuidar de este bebé juntos- fruncí el ceño al escucharlo decir eso, pero las palabras de Nanoha me calmaron.

-No puedo dejarte hacer eso… yo no quiero que seas tú quien cuides de mi hijo… ya hay alguien que puede hacerlo- me sobresalte un poco cuando tomó mi mano, pero no la aparte, estaba muy contenta por la nueva noticia.

-Sabes… no me importa, ese bebé puede ser criado por su verdadero padre- es madre hermanito solo que tú no lo sabes- pero tú no me vas a dejar y no quiero que te quejes cuando escuches otra noticia- las dos enarcamos una ceja y nos vimos un momento.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto ella.

-De que yo también… también voy a ser padre- esa fue una enorme sorpresa para ambas, Chrono va a ser papá, eso quiere decir que Amy esta… wow, es mucha información, eso quiere decir que voy a ser tía.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué no quieres darme el divorcio? –

-Porque no… además, es cierto que voy a tener un hijo, pero… yo no me lo esperaba, Nanoha te prometo que voy a cambiar, hare lo que me pidas, pero por favor, no termines con esta relación, tú… tú me am…-

-No… lo siento Chrono-kun, pero no te amo… ahora me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que eres, quieres estar con dos personas al mismo tiempo porque no te atreves a dejar ir a ninguna, ella siente lo mismo que tú, pero yo no… casarme contigo fue un error, entiéndelo… por favor…- yo también quería que entendiera y moría por decirle que yo era la amante de Nanoha, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

\- ¿Me dirás quién robo tu corazón?, el que pensé que era mío y resulta que nunca lo fue-

-Sí, tengo que decírtelo… pero no hoy… por favor entiende- dijo ya más calmada y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, para después abrirla y salir conmigo de la mano dejando a un triste y molesto Chrono… me sentí mal por un momento, mi intención nunca fue enamorarme de su esposa, solo paso sin darme cuenda de cuándo o cómo.

Ya fuera del hospital lleve a Nanoha al auto, como siempre abrí la puerta del copiloto para que pasara y después entre yo, lo puse en marcha y la mire de reojo, estaba cansada, se ve tan bella se estaba quedando dormida. Supongo que no podemos hablar ahora… no importa, puedo esperar.

 **…**

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación prácticamente salte sobre ella, la bese mientras ella solo reía por mi entusiasmo, saboreaba su boca con mucha emoción y ella no se quedaba atrás. Enseguida la desnude y ella seguía riendo lo cual me emocionaba más.

-Mou, Fate-chan tienes mucha energía- dijo mientras me besaba y quitaba mi ropa también.

-Cómo no tener tanta energía después de esa gran noticia-

-Nyahaha… también estoy muy feliz-

-Nanoha, vamos a tener un hijo… mi amor… ¡Vamos a tener un bebé! ¡Hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida! – levante la voz.

-Sssh…- puso una mano sobre mi boca para que callara- amor, recuerda que pueden escucharnos-

-No me importa, que me escuche el mundo entero, que escuche lo feliz que soy y lo mucho que te amo Nanoha Takamachi- la volví a besar- además no hay nadie en casa, así que…- la empuje con cuidado hacia la cama.

-Nyaha… te amo Fate-chan- me coloqué sobre ella y le sonreí.

-Yo te amo más Nanoha- la amo demasiado, y ahora que sé que voy a tener un hijo con la mujer que más amo en el mundo, no pienso callarme, le diré todo a Chrono, se lo diré todo… después de hacerle el amor una y otra vez a Nanoha.

 **Espero que no estén molestos por la tardanza. Realmente e estado muy ocupada, lamento mucho la tardanza… no se molesten, no olviden que ustedes son la razón por la que escribo** **?** **espero que les haya gustado el cap. No olviden comentar.**

 **Hasta la próxima…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

La noticia me sorprendió un poco, pero me hizo muy feliz… voy a tener un hijo y lo mejor de todo es que lo voy a tener con Fate-chan, definitivamente este bebé que viene en camino es una prueba del amor que nos tenemos ella y yo, la amo tanto, tanto.

-Ya quita esa sonrisa que me estas segando-

-Nyahaha, lo siento- me disculpe, pero no borre mi sonrisa- entiéndeme Hayate-chan, en estos momentos soy la mujer más feliz del mundo- dije mientras ella trataba de no sonreír… nos hicimos buenas amigas desde la primera vez que la vi, es muy agradable y cómica, ya veo porque Fate-chan se lleva tan bien con ella, a pesar de ser muy infantil siempre escucha y es muy atenta con los demás, también es muy buena esposa, lo sé porque no deja de llamar a su esposa para saber cómo esta ella y su hija… hace un momento reí cuando la vi llamando cinco minutos después de colgar… me pregunto si Fate-chan va a ser igual… el solo imaginarlo me hace muy feliz.

-Me doy cuenta, pero en serio, ten piedad de mí, me basta con que Fate me deje ciega con su sonrisa en el trabajo… jamás en mi vida pensé que ser madre la contentaría tanto- dijo mientras llevaba la taza de café a sus labios, yo la miré con los ojos abiertos y con una tonta sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh?... ¿Cómo sabes que ella es…? – dejo la taza en la mesita y me dio una sonrisa burlona.

-Es muy obvio, desde el primer día supe que entre ustedes había algo, además eran las únicas que irradiaban felicidad en el hospital- me sonrojé un poco mientras bajaba la cabeza y me rascaba la mejilla.

\- ¿Tan obvia somos? –

-Mucho, me sorprende que Chrono-kun no se dé cuenta, estoy segura de que si la besas frente a él solo pensara que es un beso amistoso- tal vez tenga razón, Chrono-kun es un poco denso- pero, la verdad, estoy feliz por ustedes, sé que está mal decir eso porque tú estás casada con su hermano, pero jamás había visto tanto brillo en Fate-chan, la has hecho muy feliz…. Gracias- sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-No me agradezcas, porque yo soy quien esta agradecida por haberla encontrado en mi camino-

-Bueno, creo que a quien le debes de agradecer es a Chrono, ya que si no te hubieras casado con él no abrías conocido a Fate-chan- eso es cierto, aunque suene extraño.

-Mou, ya deja el teléfono, ellas están bien- dije cuando la vi llamando de nuevo a su esposa.

-Entiende, soy nueva en esto de ser madre, necesito saber si mi esposa y mi bebé están bien-

-Créeme, lo están, la puedes llamar después, tal vez en media hora- suspiro y bajo el móvil.

-Supongo que tienes razón…- sonreí al ver la cara de fastidio que puso, en serio me pregunto si Fate-chan va a actuar así cuando nuestro bebé nazca… nuestro bebé… suena tan bien…- y ahora ¿Qué harás? –

\- ¿Mnn? – ladee la cabeza sin entender a qué se refería.

\- ¿Cómo le dirás a Chrono que Fate es la dueña de tu corazón y la otra mamá del bebé que esperas? – suspire pesadamente.

-No tengo ni idea… pero definitivamente le pediré el divorcio… quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero decirle lo antes posible que estoy loca por su hermana, quiero que mi bebé crezca conmigo y con Fate-chan sin tener que callar que ella es su mamá… pero no sé por dónde empezar-

-Lo primero que debes hacer es lograr que firme el divorcio- dijo mirando el sobre que descansaba en la mesita de la sala, dentro de ese sobre estaban los papeles del divorcio, no me costó mucho conseguirlos rápido, tengo algunos amigos que me ayudaron a conseguirlos sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, pues para poder conseguir estos papeles se requiere mucho tiempo y es muy molesto, pero a mí solo me llevo una semana…

\- ¿Cómo lo hago? No quiere firmarlo, no le importa que le haya sido infiel ni que espere un hijo de alguien más, insiste en que no quiere darme el divorcio-

-Vaya necio que es el hombre… creo que vas a tener que llevar esto a tribunales- asentí lentamente - ¿Lindy-san sabe la nueva noticia? –

-No… o tal vez sí… no lo creo… aunque tal vez sí lo sepa… no lo sé-

\- ¿Sí o no? - me encogí de hombros sin saber que responder.

-Esa mujer parece un ninja, puede que lo haya sabido incluso antes que yo-

-Es muy posible- suspire cansada… hay tantas cosas por hacer, lo primero es pedir el divorcio… solo tengo que hacer que él firme un papel, sí que parece fácil, pero no lo es…

La conversación cambio a cosas sin importancia, ya que Hayate-chan dijo que no debía estresarme debido a que eso podría perjudicar al bebé y tenía toda la razón, quiero que mi bebé nazca sano y fuerte como su rubia madre. Me pregunto si se va a parecer a ella, me gustaría que fuera rubia y muy guapa como Fate-chan, cuando crezca seguramente terminara teniendo muchos admiradores… ¿Cómo será el lado materno de Fate-chan?, seguramente muy bueno, aunque va a tener que disminuir un poco su forma tan pervertida de ser… no niego que me gusta lo posesiva y sexy que es cuando me lleva a la cama, me encanta cuando lo hace, aunque lo niegue. Ya ansío tener una familia con ella… Escuche un portazo fuerte y me levante enseguida del sillón al igual que Hayate-chan, vimos hacia donde provenía el sonido, me sorprendí cuando vi a Chrono-kun con el ceño fruncido, estaba tambaleándose e intentaba caminar hacia mí, me miraba con mucha furia. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba tiesa y él cada vez estaba más cerca… me tomó de los hombros y empezó a zarandearme bruscamente.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN ES?! – grito furioso.

\- ¡Suéltala, la estas lastimando! – dijo Hayate-chan- recuerda que está embarazada- trato de acercarse, pero él le dio una mirada de advertencia para que se detuviera.

\- ¡Lo sé, está embarazada de alguien más!… - pude sentir el olor a alcohol, estaba borracho, ahora si va a ser difícil detenerlo.

-Chro… me lasti…mas…- trataba de soltarme, sus manos me estaban apretando muy fuerte.

\- ¡Tú también vas a tener un hijo de alguien más! – Hayate-chan trataba de acercarse sin que él se diera cuenta, pero él pateo la pequeña mesa para alejarla.

\- ¡DIME! ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES EL MALDITO CON EL QUE TE REVOLCASTE? – el miedo me invadió por completo, él no era así, es una persona totalmente diferente, no sé si es el alcohol que lo cambio de repente… las lágrimas empezaron a salir, tenía mucho miedo de lo que me fuera a hacer… Fate-chan… - ¡TE HICE UNA PREGUN…- un fuerte golpe sonó y sentí como me soltó rápidamente, iba a caer al suelo debido al temblor que invadía mi cuerpo, pero unos fuertes y cálidos brazos me sujetaron…

-Nanoha…- y esa suave voz calmo ese temblor por completo… abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fueron esos hermosos orbes borgoña que tanto amo, solo que en lugar de haber felicidad en ellos había preocupación… desvié mi vista hacia Chrono-kun y estaba de rodillas con las manos en su rostro- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto muy cerca de mi rostro, después de lo que paso hace un momento no me salía la voz así que solo asentí.

\- ¡Fate!... ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – dijo levantándose, cuando aparto las manos de su cara vi la sangre goteando de su nariz, también tenía el labio roto.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?!... ¡La estabas lastimando! – se puso delante de mí protectoramente y lo apunto- ¡No te quiero cerca de ella! – estaba furiosa, podía verlo en sus ojos.

\- ¡No puedes impedírmelo, todavía es mi esposa!... – dijo tratando de parar el sangrado.

\- ¡Me vale! – él se acercó a ella de forma amenazadora y la tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡Escúchame bien, no puedes alejarme de ella, es mi mujer! –

-Suéltame… y no voy a dejar que te acerques a ella… deja de tratarla como si fuera un objeto, no es tu mujer-

-Claro que lo es, está casada conmigo, y no voy a dejarla ir, ¡No voy a darle el divorcio! - Chrono-kun no quería soltarla, de hecho, su agarre se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

-Chrono, suéltame- la forma en la que lo decía no parecía una súplica ni un favor ni una orden, parecía una advertencia- entiende que Nanoha no quiere estar con alguien como tú-

\- ¿Alguien como yo?... ¡¿ALGUIEN CÓMO YO?... ¡Nanoha me pertenece, tú eres la no lo entiende! ¡Y no me interesa que me veas así! ¡No te tengo miedo! –

-Fate-chan- susurre e intente acercarme, pero él me miro con mucha furia, con sus ojos me advertía que no me acercara, pero no podía dejar que lastimara a Fate-chan, tenía miedo, por supuesto que lo tenía, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en ella- por favor, suéltala-

\- ¡Lo haré cuando me digas ¿Quién es el imbécil con el que te acostaste?! – quería decírselo, pero si lo hacía definitivamente la lastimaría, literalmente la tenía en sus manos… solo pude bajar la cabeza, Hayate-chan se acercó a mí y solo susurra que todo estaría bien- ¡Así que no me lo dirás! – soltó a Fate-chan y empezó a acercarse a mí, Hayate-chan me hizo retroceder ya que mis pies no se movían. Pero él logro alcanzarme, estiro su mano y antes de siquiera tocarme una mano se posó en su muñeca para detenerlo- Fate, me estas comenzando a fastidiar, no te metas, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo- ella ignoro sus palabras y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa al igual que él había hecho hace un momento, solo que ella hizo que se pusiera de puntillas.

-Ya dale el divorcio- lo soltó bruscamente provocando que él perdiera el equilibrio, pero no cayó al piso.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no lo haré! –

\- ¡¿Por qué no?! – decía fastidiada.

\- ¡Porque la amo! – ella negó lentamente.

-Que bajo has caído- decía viéndolo de arriba abajo como si no lo conociera- ya déjala ir, no la amas- cuando vio que él la iba a corregir ella levanto la mano para que no hablara- es solo obsesión, no la quieres dejar ir por miedo a que tu amante te deje como hizo antes, sabes que si pasa eso, Nanoha va a volverte a la vida como lo hizo antes…- abrí mis ojos en sorpresa, la verdad es que nunca pensé eso. Él no dijo nada, parecía que trataba de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca- pero… eso no va a pasar de nuevo, ya nada va a ser igual, aunque ella deje de pedirte el divorcio, porque ella ya no siente nada por ti y en el fondo sabes que en realidad a quien amas es a Amy, ya entiéndelo…- hablaba con tranquilidad, ya se había calmado, pero él no.

-N-No es cierto, te equivocas… yo…- movía la boca, pero no decía nada, estaba temblando- no voy a dejarla ir, no voy a dejar que se vaya con ese imbécil-

-Ni siquiera sabes quién es-

-Pero lo voy a averiguar, no voy a descansar hasta saber quién es, y cuando lo sepa lo voy a…- apretó los dientes y los puños con furia para tratar de demostrar lo que sentía.

-….- vi a Fate-chan, tenía el ceño fruncido. Pero todo su cuerpo estaba calmado, y su mirada era suave… suspiro y miró a Chrono-kun fijamente-… so… soy yo…- todos abrimos los ojos como platos, mi miedo aumento y parece que Hayate-chan esta igual… se había escuchado claramente lo que dijo, lo dijo firme y fuerte, aunque al principio dudo.

\- ¿Qué…? – él también dejo de gritar, su pregunta había salido en un susurro… Fate-chan bajo la cabeza y asintió.

-Soy yo… yo soy la amante de Nanoha, yo soy la mamá del bebé que espera… soy yo quien te la robo- un fuerte golpe se escuchó después de las palabras de Fate-chan… él le había dado un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!... ¡Eres mi hermana! – ella no decía nada, solo miraba hacia la nada con la mano en su mejilla.

-Chrono-kun… nosotras…-

-Tú no digas nada- me interrumpió- te acostaste con mi hermana, era obvio que un día me iba a enterar, pero ¿Cuándo?... todo este tiempo estaban revolcándose mientras yo no estaba y …-

\- ¿Y qué…? ¡No estabas porque estabas con tu amante! ¡No eres quien para criticarnos! – Fate-chan ya había hablado mucho, ahora era mi turno- no sabes cuánto tiempo estuve aguantando las ganas de corresponderle solo porque no quería serte infiel…- se acercó con la mano levantada, iba a lastimarme, pero no se lo permitiría yo también sé defenderme sola… antes de que pudiera tocarme lo abofetee- ni se te ocurra tocarme, ni a mí ni a ella… es cierto que todos cometimos errores, pero tú llegaste muy lejos, estas tratando de lastimarme, soy tu esposa, me debes respeto, cuando te conocí no eras así y sé que este no eres tú… ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?...- las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos, parece que la borrachera se le está pasando al igual que la rabia…- escúchame, tienes que entender que amo a Fate-chan, la amo mucho… yo entiendo lo que tú sientes por esa otra chica, y si las cosas fueran al revés te entendería totalmente, no actuaría como lo hace tú… - más lagrimas empezaron a caer y Fate-chan no dudo en acercarse a mí y abrazarme con fuerza.

-Nanoha, no llores, por favor- escondí mi cara en su pecho mientras ella besaba y acariciaba mi cabeza- sssh…- no sabía que cara tenía él ahora, pero definitivamente no me voy a separar de ella.

-Chrono-kun… c-creo que necesitas aclarar tu mente- finalmente hablo Hayate-chan… no pude ver la reacción que tenía, pero pude escucharlo.

-Sí… creo que sí…- susurro… no sé en qué momento se fue, pero igual no me aparte de Fate-chan, con ella me sentía muy protegida y parece que ella tampoco quería separarse… escuche a Hayate-chan carraspear.

-Creo que es hora de que yo me vaya…- voltee a verla todavía abrazada a mi rubia.

-Gracias Hayate-chan…-

-Yo no hice absolutamente nada- Fate-chan le sonrió y yo también.

 **…**

Me abrazaba más a ella mientras besaba y daba leves mordiscos a su cuello, ella solo reía y me abrazaba más. Me encanta que su cuerpo desnudo rodee el mío, es tan cálido y protector… aunque no imagine que después de esa fuerte discusión ella quisiera hacer el amor, me imaginaba cualquier cosa menos esta. Simplemente me llevo a la habitación y me desnudo, no sé en qué momento termine correspondiendo y así terminamos haciendo el amor toda la noche, y ahora estoy totalmente agotada, no he dormido nada, pero no me arrepiento… fue un horrible día, pero una maravillosa noche.

\- ¿Te gusto? – pregunto mientras me besaba.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso si sabes la respuesta? – pregunte avergonzada, ella sabe perfectamente como sonrojarme.

-Porque me gusta que me lo digas- puso una mirada de cachorrito que me causo mucha ternura.

-Nyaha, sabes perfectamente que me gusto, cada día me gusta más- empezó a reír con más fuerza y se puso sobre mí.

-Te amo… - hay no, se está excitando de nuevo, su mano está viajando hacia un lugar muy sensible…

-Aah…F-Fate-chan…- empezó a besar mi cuello.

\- ¿Mmm? –

-T-ten piedad… de mí…- se separó y me miró con una ceja enarcada- estoy agotada… mou, ya son las tres de la madrugada y no he dormido absolutamente nada- junto su frente con la mía mientras sonreía.

-Está bien… solo porque te amo y porque también estoy muy agotada- se puso a mi lado nuevamente y me abrazo… mis ojos se cerraron por si solos, todo mi cuerpo estaba agotado y no solo por tanta acción sino por lo sucedido, aun no olvido lo que paso con Chrono-kun, y menos cuando veo la mejilla roja de Fate-chan, ella dice que no le duele, pero sé que miente no me puede engañar… no sé en qué momento nos quedamos dormidas, pero la preocupación no me dejaba dormir con tranquilidad, me hacía sentir muy bien que Fate-chan supiera como me sentía y no se separa ni un poco de mí…

…

Me levante rápidamente de la cama, el repentino golpe de mis pasos y el salto que di de la cama despertaron a Fate-chan, no me voltee a disculparme, solo corrí hacia el baño para después levantar la tapa del inodoro. Las náuseas son lo más molesto del embarazo, odio que las ganas de vomitar me despierten y más cuando estoy tan agotada.

\- ¿Nanoha? – no pude voltear a verla y tampoco pude decir algo… sentí su mano palmear mi espalda mientras decía cosas para calmarme… por suerte no tarde mucho, me incorpore y camine hacia el lavado para lavar mi cara, ella enseguida se colocó detrás de mí y me abrazo- ¿estás bien? – asentí y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho con los ojos cerrados mientras suspiraba, abrí un ojo para ver lo que hacía por el espejo, luego abrí el otro ojo al ver que estaba sonriendo mientras me veía.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes? – no entendía a que se debía su sonrisa, acabo de vomitar eso no es algo por lo que sonreír.

-Porque estoy feliz- hice un puchero.

-Mou Fate-chan, acabo de vomitar- soltó una pequeña risa mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

-Lo sé, y eso me hace feliz…- empezó a besar mi mejilla mientras yo la miraba sin entender- eso quiere decir que nuestro bebé está cada vez más cerca-

-Oh- sonreí por sus palabras, tenía razón, ahora estoy empezando a amar estos síntomas… ella hace que ame cualquier cosa- Nyahaha- me voltee para abrazarla por el cuello y ella me tomó por la cintura- Aún falta mucho- dije rozando su nariz con la mía.

-Lo sé, pero nueve meses pasan rápido… bueno, eso espero- bajó hasta mi vientre y empezó a darle besos cosa que me causo cosquillas- muero por ver lo hermosa que te verás cuando tu vientre crezca-

-Espero que no sea incomodo- dije tratando de imaginar cómo sería tener que caminar con el pequeño bultito.

-Yo voy a estar para cuidarte- hablo con determinación, aunque se ve muy infantil.

-Eso lo sé- me sorprendí un poco cuando me cargo estilo nupcial.

-Vamos a dormir mi princesa-

-Eso espero mi príncipe, que vayamos a dormir- dije al ver la pervertida mirada que me dio. Soltó una risa y asintió lentamente mientras caminaba devuelta hacia la cama, me recostó y paso a acostarse a mi lado para poner su mano en mi vientre y empezar a acariciarlo.

-Nanoha-

\- ¿Mmm? – mis ojos ya estaban cerrados, las caricias me estaban ayudando a quedarme dormida.

-Te amo- sonreí, ella recostó su cabeza muy cerca de mi cara y comenzó a darle muchos besos a mi mejilla provocándome cosquillas.

-Nyaha, yo también-

 **…**

 **POV FATE:**

Estaba sentada en la sala con un vaso de jugo, a Nanoha no le gusta que tomé alcohol así que tuve que dejarlo, todo por ella… Hoy mi cobriza y yo teníamos el día libre, ella en este momento está durmiendo, después de lo que hicimos anoche creo que la deje agotada, aunque dicen que cuando una mujer está embarazada suele dormir mucho, yo no tengo ningún problema, amo verla dormir, es tan tierna, no me canso de ella.

Mire hacia la entrada de la sala el escuchar la puerta de la casa… por fin llego, quería levantarme, pero los nervios que estaba tratando de ocultar me lo impedían… lo vi entrar en la sala, pero se detuvo a la mitad al verme, se quedó observándome un momento, hasta que se cansó de que yo no hiciera nada y se giró para irse.

-Espera, Chrono- lo llame para que no se fuera y me incline hacia delante, pero no me levante.

\- ¿Qué quieres Fate?... - esperaba que me hablara secamente o con indiferencia, pero no, me hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado, solo que parecía cansado… y triste.

-Tenemos que hablar… oye, sé que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero…- era la primera vez que temía hablar con mi hermano, no quiero que terminemos separándonos, pero tampoco quiero alejarme de Nanoha- por favor, vamos a hablar y aclarar las cosas- enarco una ceja, me miró detenidamente por unos segundos hasta que asintió.

-Bien, hablemos- se acercó y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente al mío- quiero saber, ¿Desde cuándo tú y ella están juntas? … ¿Desde el día que la conociste? – pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- ¡No! – negué rápidamente- primero, déjame decirte que Nanoha no tiene la culpa-

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto sarcásticamente.

-La primera vez que la vi, nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar de ella, pero paso y no tengo idea de cómo - suspire para tratar de decirle lo siguiente- recuerdas la vez que se enfermó… - él asintió- ese día… ella me beso en la biblioteca- frunció más el ceño.

\- Y luego dices que no es su culpa- negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Escucha… es cierto que fue la primera en besarme y yo correspondí… pero la culpa no la dejo seguir y me pidió que no volviéramos a hacerlo… después de eso yo insistí, y seguía insistiendo por más que ella me decía que no podíamos, incluso hubo discusiones… después empecé a llegar tarde… me dolía saber que no podía estar con ella, también empecé a tomar de más, no hablamos como por un mes y medio… hasta que una de mis borracheras me lleno de valor y casi termino…- me detuve, debatiéndome en si decirle o no.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto con el ceño todavía fruncido.

-Casi termino abusando de ella…- creo que lo hice sonar un poco extraño, pero así fue como paso y debía decir la verdad… abrió la boca para decirme algo, sé que le molesto mucho lo que le dije, pero no lo deje hablar- no pasó nada… - me delante a decir- ella me estaba deteniendo y termine durmiéndome… aquel día se puede decir que todo empezó- lo mire y parecía pensativo- el siguiente día, ella te evito… ¿Recuerdas? El día que te dijo que iba a salir a correr conmigo – él asintió.

-Si mal no recuerdo, ese día ella me estaba evitando, parecía alejada- pude ver la tristeza en esas palabras- ese día te había preguntado si tú le habías dicho algo para que ella estuviera así-

-Chrono, no le dije nada por miedo… además ella se enteró sola de tu aventura- su ceño se relajó, no sé qué estaba pasando por su mente, pero parecía pensativo y más calmado- … ese día tú estabas con Amy, ¿Verdad? – no me respondió, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera- … bueno, a partir de ese día fue que todo empezó. Ella ya no quería seguir ocultándolo, y quería hacer las cosas bien, quería decirte todo y pedirte el divorcio sin discusiones, pero no sabía cómo-

-Ja, imagino que tenía miedo de ver mi reacción- estaba más calmado, pero mostraba un poco de molestia en esas palabras.

-Tenía miedo de separar a esta familia, no quería verte triste y menos a mi mamá… eso era lo que le impedía decírtelo- se sorprendió por lo que dije, no sé si me cree, pero es la verdad- cuando se enteró de tu aventura decidió que ya no importaba, que te lo diría, pero no encontraba las palabras ya que temía que te comportaras de forma agresiva, y aun así, después de ver tu repentina forma de actuar, seguía con el miedo de separarnos…- dije, estaba tratando de no meter mucho en el tema a mi madre, no quiero meterla en problemas.

-Fate… yo…-

-Chrono. ¿Dónde estabas todas esas veces?... la dejabas sola, ¿Qué esperabas?... ella no quería que esto pasara, ella al principio quería mantener el matrimonio, es cierto que cometió errores al igual que yo, no lo voy a negar, pero trato de arreglarlos de forma calmada, no como tú… ella es una gran mujer, por favor no la culpes, no te molestes con ella, solo conmigo…

-Fate… ¿Qué sientes por ella? – preguntó repentinamente en voz baja y mirándome fijamente.

-La amo, estoy locamente enamorada de ella… la amo mucho, como no tienes idea- por más que trataba de expresarme sentía que era muy poco.

-Ya veo…- dejo salir un largo suspiro- dejemos todo atrás…

\- ¿Eh?... – no entendía a qué se refería.

-Olvidemos todo… olvida que una vez yo estuve casado con Nanoha, así como yo voy a olvidar que ella fue mi esposa… empecemos desde cero… vamos a hacer las cosas bien- después de tanto tiempo, por fin lo veo sonreír sinceramente… pero aún no entendía nada.

-No entiendo, ¿De qué estás hablando? –

-De que yo tampoco quiero destruir esta familia… me dolió mucho lo que hice ayer, lastime a Nanoha… no la merezco, ayer cuando me fui, pude pensar con claridad estando solo, y tenías razón, solo era obsesión, no la amo… por favor… ¿Puedes perdonarme? – una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - me levanté y lo abracé, él correspondió, estuvimos así un tiempo, hacía mucho que no lo abrazaba- perdóname también, por favor- dije sin soltar el abrazo y él solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya te dije, dejemos todo atrás, olvída eso, así que no hay nada que perdonar…

\- Ya te extrañaba- no mentía, todos estos días solo había visto a un falso Chrono.

\- ¿Crees que Nanoha quiera perdonarme? –

-Claro, ya verás lo feliz que se pondrá cuando lo escuche- nos separamos y sonreímos… parecía que estaba soñando, no pensé que esto acabaría así… después de tantas emociones al mismo tiempo nos sentamos de nuevo, aunque no hubo lágrimas, pero están amenazando con salir ahora mismo.

-Tengo algo que darte- enarque una ceja sin entender, saco un sobre de su saco y me lo entrego.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunte mirando el sobre.

-Los papeles del divorcio firmados- abrí mis ojos en sorpresa, no lo esperaba.

-Gracias- dije todavía sorprendida, él solo negó lentamente… la felicidad me invadía, Nanoha realmente se va a poner feliz cuando lo escuche…- pero ya, cambiando de tema- tenía que calmar las cosas, eran demasiadas emociones- ¿De verdad voy a ser tía? – él sonrió y asintió.

-Así es, así que prepárate… bueno, también vas a tener un hijo, obviamente debes estar preparada- asentí lentamente… - así que voy a ser tío, eh- volví a asentir, no quería decir alguna estupidez que arruinara todo, apenas estamos comenzando, tenemos que acostumbrarnos- no tienes que contenerte, soy tu hermano, quiero saber cómo te sientes al saber que vas a ser mamá- lo mire fijamente, pensando en si debía expresarme, pero en sus ojos no veía más que brillo.

-Me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo- dije si ocultar la felicidad… por fin todo estaba arreglado… por fin, las cosas van a cambiar, ahora sí podemos tener un nuevo comienzo.

 **…**

 **Poooor fiiin, lo que todos esperaban, bueno eso creo, siento la tardanza, aunque ya termine las clases, no tengo escusas, aun así, estoy ocupada con las cosas de navidad y eso… espero poder actualizar pronto y también espero que les haya gustado… ¡gracias por los comentarios! …nos leemos pronto.**

 **HASTA LA PROXIMAAAAA XDDD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Me subí a la cama lentamente para no despertarla, me recosté a su lado y la abracé para después acariciar su rostro, no era mi intención despertarla, pero las caricias terminaron haciéndolo. Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras bostezaba.

-Buenos… ¿días? – dije dudosa debido a que era medio día, ella sonrió y me abrazo dispuesta a quedarse dormida de nuevo- ¿No vas a levantarte? – negó con la cabeza escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello- ¿No tienes hambre? – no dijo nada por un momento, hasta que me miró con ojitos de cachorrito.

-No quiero levantarme- me abrazo más fuerte – quiero quedarme así – solté una risa y acaricié su cabeza, esta mujer es muy bella, me vuelve loca con solo una mirada. La abrace con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla.

-En serio, eres muy hermosa- junté mi mejilla con la suya y empecé moverla haciendo más presión.

-Mou… no he hecho nada para que te pongas así Fate-chan- la mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo sé, y eso a veces me asusta… ni siquiera tienes que mover un dedo para tenerme a tus pies- dejo salir una hermosa sonrisa contagiándome, pero me excito un poco cuando se mordió el labio inferior.

-No eres la única, tú también causas lo mismo en mi- me acerqué para besarla y ella hizo lo mismo, pero me detuve al recordar algo…

-Espera- dije deteniéndola con un dedo en sus labios… hizo un lindo puchero y frunció lentamente el ceño.

-Mou, ¿Qué pasa?... esa es mi línea- solté una risa, era cierto, esa era su línea.

-Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa- enarco una ceja confundida, pero cuando vio el brillo en mis ojos sonrió.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto curiosa.

-Mmn, no sé si decírtelo ahora- dije con una sonrisa, quería jugar un poco con ella.

-Dime, me estas matando de curiosidad-

-Solo te diré que eres completamente mía – la abrace más y bese todo su rostro.

-Ahora tengo más curiosidad-

-Está bien, te lo voy a decir, o, mejor dicho, a mostrar- me acerque a la mesita de noche que estaba a su espalda y tome el sobre para entregárselo, ella al verlo enarco una ceja, pero al reconocer el sobre abrió los ojos en sorpresa y me miró para aclarar sus dudas.

-No me digas que…- asentí sonriente – no puede ser – dijo en un chillido mientras lo abría, parecía una niña abriendo su regalo de navidad… tan linda… cuando saco los papeles los miró detalladamente, parecía que estaba leyendo letra por letra, hasta llegar al final donde volvió a sorprenderse, pero con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios…- lo firmo…- susurro- ¡Lo firmo! - dijo esta vez con más emoción saltando sobre mí.

-Así es, acabo de hablar con él… - levanto la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

\- ¿Tú lo convenciste? –

-Nop, él ya los había firmado antes de encontrarnos- volvió a sorprenderse para tumbarme en la cama y besar cada parte de mi rostro… se detuvo sobre mis labios y abrió los ojos para mirar los míos.

-Ahora sí soy toda tuya… te amo, Fate-chan…- sonreí y acaricié su cabeza, para después atraerla a mis labios y fundirnos en un beso lleno de pasión, un beso que hizo que nos diera mucho calor y que la ropa fuera un estorbo…

 **…**

 **POV NANOHA:**

¡Lo firmo!, no puedo creerlo, Chrono-kun firmo el divorcio, por fin las cosas están saliendo bien, pensé que se iba a tardar por cómo se fue ayer, pero me equivoque, no sé qué le hizo cambiar de opinión, pero eso ya no importa… ahora solo tengo… hablar con Lindy-san, aun no sé ni por dónde empezar, espero que se contente cuando le diga que va a ser abuela… tener un nieto seguramente le va a encantar.

Baje las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina, el hambre me estaba matando y más después de las hormonas alborotadas de Fate-chan, me dejo agotada nuevamente, pero el hambre está ganando, y ahora debo comer por dos así que tengo que cuidarme si quiero que mi bebé nazca como su Fate-mama… al entrar en la cocina no espere encontrarme con Chrono-kun, estaba parado a un lado del refrigerador con un vaso de jugo en la mano. Me miró y abrió los ojos en sorpresa, pero no tardo mucho con esa expresión.

\- Hola- saludo dudoso… parecía nervioso y miraba hacia todos lados memos hacia mí. Este es el verdadero Chrono-kun.

-Buenos días- enarco una ceja y poco a poco formo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabes que son casi la una de la tarde? –

\- Ah… cierto- por culpa de Fate-chan, sigo pensando que es temprano.

-Mnm- parecía pensativo y nervioso, creo que estaba buscando las palabras correctas- yo… quiero… quiero disculparme…- bajó la cabeza apenado mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Está bien…-

-No lo está…-

-Todos cometimos errores, no eres el único culpable- era cierto, no tenía que echarse toda la culpa.

-Lo sé, pero yo… te lastimé, tanto física como sentimentalmente- reí nerviosamente. La parte sentimental no era del todo cierta- quiero hacer las cosas bien… primero quiero que me perdones, por favor- suspire y sonreí.

-Bien, te perdono… tú también perdóname por… mm, ya sabes- dije apenada, decirle que le fui infiel con su hermana no debe de hacerlo sentí bien, prefiero evitar decirlo. Él solo asintió con una sonrisa… las cosas están yendo bien…

-Oh, ya despertaste, Nanoha-chan- me tense al escuchar esa voz, no sé ni siquiera por qué, supongo que por lo que estoy a punto de hablar con ella.

-S-sí- me voltee para verla a la cara, ella al ver con los nervios que me movía ladeo la cabeza confundida.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto volteando a ver a Chrono-kun.

-Eeh… yo tengo que salir- ¡No! ¡Vuelve cobarde!...

-Ha… haha... – reí con nervios rascando mi mejilla…- L-Lindy-san, yo… tengo que hablar con usted…-

\- ¿De qué se trata? – el hambre desapareció totalmente… y si se molesta…

-Nanoha, amor has visto mi…- las dos volteamos a ver a Fate-chan quien se detuvo al vernos, la razón por la que paro de hablar repentinamente fue por el miedo que vio en mis ojos, miedo que pareció apoderarse de ella también…- ah… no olvídalo- dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina, pero no se lo iba a permitir.

-Oh, no, ve acá Fate Harlaown…- camine rápidamente hacia ella y la tome del brazo para que no pudiera salir huyendo.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, te recuerdo que también "participaste" – dije remarcando la última palabra… me miró fijamente para después dejar caer los hombros en redición acompañado de un suspiro…

-Bien…- voltee a ver a Lindy-san y ella solo nos miraba con una ceja enarcada sin entender nada, cuál será su reacción cuando se entere…

-Lindy-san, vamos a hablar en la sala, es más cómodo- prefería decirlo sentada ya que no creo poder seguir de pie por mucho tiempo, hasta mis piernas me traicionan…

-Está bien- empezamos a caminar hacia la sala, yo sostenía a Fate-chan de la mano pues parecía que buscaba una manera para escapar. Cuando llegamos tome asiento y las dos hicieron lo mismo, Lindy-san se sentó frente a nosotras y Fate-chan se sentó a mi lado sin soltar mi mano- ¿Entonces? – hablo al ver que ninguna decía nada… Fate-chan carraspeo y volteo a ver a su madre.

-Ah… bueno, veras mamá… - se puso más nerviosa, su mano estaba temblando y en su mirada podía ver el miedo, yo también temía a la reacción de Lindy-san.

-Bueno, como ya sabe… Fate-chan y yo estamos…- trataba de hablar, pero me costaba mucho articular las palabras.

-Aja, lo sé, y como ya les dije antes, lo mejor es ser sinceras antes de que las cosas pasen a mayor- ella no estaba molesta, en su voz podía notar la preocupación.

-Sí, lo sabemos mamá, pero lo que queremos decirte es que…- se mordió el labio y me miró, pidiéndome que la ayudara con la mirada… asentí y volteamos nuevamente a Lindy-san…-

\- ¡Vas a ser abuela! – dijimos al unísono sin apartar la vista de ella, pero no decía nada, ni cambio su expresión, parecía congelada.

-Eh… ¿Lindy-san…? ¿Está bien? – parpadeo varias veces mientras reaccionaba…

-…- abría y cerraba la boca, eso nos preocupaba más- … ¿Eh?... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué acaban de decir? – dijo pensando que había oído mal.

-Fate-chan y yo vamos a tener un bebé…- nuevamente se quedó congelada, pero no tardo mucho…

-Entonces… ustedes… hicieron…-

-Sí…- respondió avergonzada Fate-chan, ya que no quería que su madre terminara la oración.

-Oh…- otra vez silencio… parecía pensativa.

El silencio fue largo, eso me preocupaba, no quería el odio de Lindy-san, con el tiempo empecé a considerarla como una madre, me dolería mucho su rechazo.

\- ¿Y bien? – pregunte claramente con nervios.

-Bueno… primero… no quiero que piensen que no me siento feliz por ustedes, me alegra tener un nieto o nieta- sonrió mientras decía eso, lo que me calmo un poco- pero me gustaría que Chrono se entere de todo, no me gusta eso de ocultarle cosas, no pensé que ustedes harían… eso, sin antes arreglar la cosas- sonaba a reprenda, pero estaba muy calmada… Mire a Fate-chan y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Mamá…-

-Yo nunca te enseñe eso hija…-

-Lindy-san…-

-Debian controlarse y…-

\- ¡Mamá! –

-No me levantes la voz Fate, no se te olvide que soy tu madre- la escena daba un poco de risa, pero teníamos que explicarle…

-Lindy-san, lo que pasa es que, Chrono-kun ya lo sabe…-

-Ah…- abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, creo que era por no haberse dado cuenta antes, la verdad es que yo tampoco me lo explico, pensé que ella ya lo sabía pues es muy observadora- pero… ¿Cuándo? –

-No hace mucho… pero ya lo sabe todo, incluso sabe que Nanoha está embarazada, y también le dio el divorcio- ahora parecía más sorprendida.

-Oh, bueno- se había puesto más calmada, como si estuviera aliviada de que las cosa se hayan hecho bien- estoces, ¿Se arreglaron las cosas? –

-Sip, ya todo se resolvió, puedo estar con Nanoha como quiero, sin tener que ocultarlo- me sonrió y beso mi mano para después verme a los ojos y susurrar "te amo", solo con esas palabras me derrite.

-Ya veo, entonces…- Lindy-san se levantó emocionada del sofá, dio un aplauso y nos miró- ¡Vamos a celebrar la llegada de un nuevo miembro en la familia!, ¡Tenemos que hacer una gran fiesta, voy a llamar a unas cuantas amigas para que vengan! – empezó a buscar su teléfono emocionada.

-Mamá, solo está buscando una excusa para hacer una fiesta con tus amigas-

-No importa Fate-chan, después de todo lo que paso creo que merecemos un descanso-

-Pero ¿No te hace nada malo verdad?... ¿Estas seguras de que puedes, mi amor?... ¿no le hace daño al bebé? –

-Nyahaha, no pasa nada, te preocupas demasiado… pero me encanta que lo hagas- susurre besando su mejilla.

\- ¡Bueno, no se diga más, a celebrar! – dijo más tranquila.

 **…**

 **Meses después.**

Mi vientre ha crecido en estos meses, me sorprende lo feliz que se pone Fate-chan al verlo, siempre dice que me veo adorable, y no ha parado de decir que nuestro hijo está cada vez más cerca. He ido a hacerme ecos, Fate-chan me ha acompañada las veces que eh ido, pero le hemos pedido al doctor que no revelara el género de nuestro bebé, queremos que sea una sorpresa, a mi hermosa rubia no le importa si es niño o niña, lo que le importa es que es su hijo sin importar lo demás, yo también pienso lo mismo, mi amor siempre será el mismo por mi hijo o hija. También debo admitir que Fate-chan se ha portado muy bien, siempre que tengo antojo de algo sale en busca de eso sin quejarse y me lo trae, parece un perrito, me encanta que sepa cómo tratar con mis cambios de humor, lo hace tan fácil, cada vez que me molesto con ella por cualquiera tontería, solo se acerca me abraza y me besa mientras susurra "te amo", no sé cómo lo logra, la amo tanto.

Y ahora me encuentro en la silenciosa biblioteca sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro sobre historia, era muy relajante sin duda. Debido al ángel que se encuentra en mi vientre no puedo trabajar, pero igual me distraigo mucho aquí, Fate-chan apenas llega va hacia donde estoy y no se separa, Lindy-san también pasa mucho tiempo conmigo y Chrono-kun a veces se sienta a hablar, ha vuelto a ser el mismo y no hemos tenido más problemas, de hecho parece ansioso por la llegada de su sobrino o sobrina, algunos días trae a Amy-san y ella habla animadamente conmigo, pues estamos en el mismo estado así que nos entendemos, la verdad es que ella es muy agradable, me alegra que Chrono-kun pueda ser feliz, al parecer va a tener gemelas, sé que va a ser un buen padre, pero no hay nadie mejor que mi Fate-chan, sin duda ella es la mejor. Por supuesto que Hayate-chan viene casi todos los días, muchas veces trae juguetes para el bebé, ella y su esposa dicen que sin duda va a ser niña, así que le compran ropa color rosa y cosas así, Fate-chan le dijo a Hayate-chan que obviamente seria la madrina de nuestro bebé pues ella es gran parte de nuestra familia al igual que su esposa e hija… también tenemos ya la habitación del bebé, pero como no sabemos si va a ser niña o niño no la pintamos ya que no sabemos qué color usar. Pero seguimos queriendo que sea sorpresa.

Sonreí cuando sentí un cálido beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Estás cómoda princesa? –

-Bastante…-

-Toma – me dio una taza de té al tiempo que besaba mis labios- es té verde, le eche un poquito de limón-

-Gracias- lleve la taza a mis labios, estaba bueno, el limón le da un pequeño toque asido que casi ni se siente- llegaste temprano hoy- dije volviendo a poner la taza en mis labios.

-Quería verte, tengo que cuidarte- llevo su mano a mi mejilla y la acaricio lentamente…

-Te amo-

-Yo te amo más- sonreí y volví la vista a mi libro, no hacían falta más palabras, nos gustaba estar juntas en un cómodo silencio, todas las veces así ella se queda observándome, o si no, termina trabajos aquí, no sé cómo decirlo, simplemente cada momento que paso con ella es maravilloso y único, no importa lo simple que sea para mi es fantástico el solo estar con ella, me gusta que me diga cosas con la mirada, porque sé que solo yo la entiendo.

-Oh…- deje de leer y sonreí.

\- ¿Pasa algo? –

-Está pateando-

\- ¿En serio? – se acercó a mí y se arrodillo- ¿Dónde? -sonreí de ternura.

\- Aquí – lleve su mano a mi vientre donde sentía los pequeños golpecitos. Ella al sentirlos dejo salir una enorme sonrisa, parecía emocionada.

-Cariño, esto es fantástico- sus borgoñas brillaban emocionados, me encanta verla así, esto se lo debo contar a nuestro bebé cuando crezca… miré por la ventana, ya era hora de almorzar, me levante al mismo tiempo que Fate-chan. Lo bueno es que ahora estamos comiendo todos como familia, Chrono-kun llega temprano para almorzar, por supuesto que siempre viene con Amy, Lindy-san se encarga de preparar la comida con ayuda de Fate-chan y Hayate-chan que también viene algunas veces. Cenar todos juntos se siente bien, hablamos mucho, a veces incluso olvidamos la comida debido a la animada conversación… nunca me siento sola estando con ellos…

-Oh…- me detuve en la puerta con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

\- ¿Pasa algo amor? – pregunto deteniéndose detrás de mí.

-Fate-chan…- voltee lentamente a verla…- se… se me rompió la fuente- ella también se sorprendió, empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué…? – se movía para todos lados agitando las manos- ¿Qué hago?... – yo solo miraba el suelo mientras trataba de calmarme.

-De… deberías… llevarme al ho-hospital-

-S-sí, voy…- me sorprendió mucho la fuerza que tenía, antes me cargaba como si nada, pero ahora no peso lo mismo. Corrió por los pasillos de la casa, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y empezó a correr hacia la puerta.

-Fate, ¿no vas a com…?... ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lindy-san, detrás de ella estaba Hayate-chan.

\- ¡Nanoha va a dar a luz! – decía poniéndose los zapatos desesperadamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?!... pues ¿Qué esperas? Llévala al hospital – yo no podía decir nada, dolía mucho.

-A eso voy- abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia su auto, Lindy-san y Hayate-chan también salieron de la casa, Hayate-chan abrió la puerta de atrás del auto para que Fate-chan me recostara- Gracias…- después se subió Lindy-san acomodando mi cabeza en su regazo- vamos Hayate, no tenemos tiempo…-

-Oigan, ¿Qué pasa? – escuché la voz a de Chrono-kun, pero no lo pude ver.

-No hay tiempo Chrono, Nanoha-chan va a dar a luz- decía mi castaña amiga mientras entraba en el auto sentándose en el asiento de copiloto.

\- ¿Cómo?... – esta vez era la voz de Amy-san- Hay que llevarla a un hospital-

\- ¡A eso vamos! - volvió a decir Fate-chan entrando en el auto. Lo puso en marcha, pero se detuvo al lado de Chrono-kun- Chrono, por favor, busca ropa para el bebé y para Nanoha… la de Nanoha que la busque Amy…- quizás no quería que él buscara mi ropa interior, en otro caso me reiría, pero no puedo ni moverme- Nos vemos en el hospital-

-Está bien- puso el auto en marcha, Hayate-chan y Lindy-san trataban de calmarme, pero realmente dolía mucho… ya faltaba poco para llegar, eso era lo que me decía Fate-chan pues yo no podía ni ver el camino.

-Respira Nanoha-chan, con calma- Hayate-chan trataba de calmarme.

-Inhala y exhala… ya falta poco para llegar- hacia lo que Lindy-san me decía, pero mi reparación era agitada.

-D-duele…-

-Lo sabemos… pero ya pasara…- el auto se detuvo y todas bajaron, Fate-chan volvió a cargarme para después entrar corriendo al hospital.

\- ¡Necesitamos una camilla…! – enseguida llegaron dos camilleros con una enfermera, me subieron en ella y comenzaron a moverse…

-Fate-chan…- susurre.

\- ¡Aquí estoy Nanoha! - tomó mi mano mientras entrabamos a la sala de quirófano.

\- ¡Llama al doctor! – decía una enfermera a otra mientras se ponía un bata azul para después pasar a los guantes.

-Nanoha, no te voy a dejar… aquí estoy, mi amor…- decía sosteniendo mi mano.

-Usted también debe ponerse este descartable… - le dijo la enfermera a Fate-chan entregándole una bata igual.

-Sí…- no tardó mucho en ponérselo, pero claramente estaba nerviosa, lo podía ver en sus movimientos.

-Fate-chan… duele…-

-No te preocupes… todo va a pasar…- me estaban acomodando para alistarme, estaba pasando por mucho, dolor, nervios y miedo…

-Ya estoy aquí, empecemos-

-Verossa- el doctor había llegado, lo cual me empezó a poner más nerviosa.

-Nanoha, mi amor, respira con calma…- trataba de hacerlo, pero mi respiración era muy agitada.

-Bien… cuando te diga pujas- asentí con los ojos cerrados… Fate-chan sostenía con fuerza mi mano, ella también estaba temblando, sabía que era por mí- ¡Puja! – hice lo el doctor pidió, me dolió mucho- sigue pujando, falta poco…-

-Aahh… du…e…-

-Solo un poco más amor…-

-Ya casi, falta un poco… ¡Listo! – deje salir un enorme suspiro, mi respiración todavía seguía agitada, pero me sentía aliviada, y más cuando escuche el llanto de un bebé.

\- ¡Lo hiciste mí princesa!... ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! – empezó a besar todo mi rostro emocionada.

-Pues, felicidades, es una hermosa niña- abrí mis ojos y sonreí, vi a Fate-chan y ella sonreía con un emocionante brillo en sus ojos- enfermera, por favor llévela para lavarla- no pude ver a mi bebé porque la enfermera se la llevo, pero la felicidad igual seguía.

-Gracias, Verossa-

-Es mi trabajo, no quiero ser despedido, créeme, mi jefa puede llegar a ser cruel a veces- Fate-chan entrecerró los ojos- pero bueno, díganme, ¿Cuál es el nombre de la bebé? – nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Vivio Takamachi Harlaown- respondimos al unísono, teníamos pensado ese nombre desde un comienzo si era niña, pero no teníamos nada pensado si resultaba siendo niño.

 **…**

Me había quedado dormida del cansancio, cuando desperté estaba en una habitación del hospital, Fate-chan y los demás también estaban aquí. Después de que desperté me dieron un plato de sopa, moría de hambre, llevaba horas aquí sin comer.

-Amor, ¿Te sientes mejor? –

-Sip, aunque todavía estoy un poco cansada- me acaricio la mejilla y beso mi frente.

-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que lo peor ya paso, ahora puedes descansar todo lo que quieras, solo vas a estar aquí un día- me dio un largo beso en los labios, lo correspondí de la misma forma, las dos estábamos muy emocionadas por la llegada de nuestro angelito.

-Ejem, tortolitas, controlen sus hormonas, no están solas- nos separamos avergonzadas, y Fate-chan fulmino con la mirada a Hayate-chan por arruinar el momento- recuerda que Nanoha-chan no puede hacer nada por algún tiempo, así que contrólate-

-Cállate Hayate-

-Nyahaha, Bueno, bueno- sonreí al verlas pelear, parecen unas niñas…

-Nanoha-chan, sabía que podías, realmente aguantaste mucho-

-Gracias Lindy-san-

-Espero que a mí no me duela tanto- decía Amy-san acariciando su vientre.

-Creo que lo soportaras mejor que yo-

-Eso espero… y tú prepárate Chrono vas a tener que cargarme también- todos reímos al ver la reacción de Chrono-kun, parecía asustado.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una enfermera que yo ya conocía, venia con mí bebé en una pequeña cuna. Al entrar se sorprendió al vernos.

-Buenas tardes- saludo. Todos correspondimos igual- ya está todo listo, la bebé está totalmente saludable- la acerco a mí y la puso en mis brazos. Sonreí de ternura, tan chiquita y adorable, a pesar de no tener mucho cabello se puede ver que es rubia igual que su Fate-mamá, de hecho, su cabello es como una mezcla del color de cabello de Fate-chan y el mío. Abría y cerraba su boquita, Estaba dormida, parecía que estuviera soñando- Se parece mucho a usted- la forma en que lo decía no era muy agradable.

-Gracias- dije un poco seca.

-El papá debe de estar muy contento- no entiendo por qué sigue hablando con ese tono tan seco, tampoco sé por qué ve a Chrono-kun mientras dice eso.

-Ah…- Chrono-kun enarco una ceja- No, yo no soy el padre-

-Oh…- quizás pensó que era Chrono-kun por el apellido de la bebé. Y me está empezando a molestar que miré mucho a Fate-chan, por suerte ella no se separa de mí, ni siquiera le presta mucha atención.

-Bueno, hay que admitir que se parece mucho a Fate-chan, eso te debe de hacer muy feliz, y ven, les dije que iba a ser niña-

-Sí, pero yo quería que se pareciera más a Nanoha- dijo con adorable puchero.

-Nyahaha, se parece a las dos Fate-chan…-

-Bueno, sin duda lo hermosa lo saco de ti mi princesa- se acercó nuevamente a besar mis labios, al separarse de mi beso la frente de nuestra bebé- ¿Puedo cargarla? – asentí y la puse con cuidado en sus brazos, se veía tan linda.

-Ejem… enfermera, creo que ya puede retirarse- hablo Hayate-chan… como siempre… pero era cierto, la enfermera se había quedado ahí parada viendo a Fate-chan con sorpresa lo cual me molesta.

-Ah… claro, lo siento… espero que les vaya bien…- en serio esta mujer no habla muy bonito.

-Gracias, Ginga- dijo Fate-chan viendo fijamente a la bebé, me sorprende un poco que no le preste ni una pizca de atención a la enfermera… Nakajima-san no dijo nada y salió de la habitación…

-Creo que estaba molesta- Hablo Chrono-kun.

\- ¿En serio? No me digas, no me di cuenta- reí al escuchar a Hayate-chan…

-Nanoha… mira- acerco a la bebé y los demás también se acercaron, mi pequeña estaba abriendo sus ojitos. La sorpresa llego a todos, tenia un ojito verde y el otro era rojo como el de su madre.

\- ¡Que lindura! – hablo Amy-san.

-Sí, es muy hermosa- Hayate-chan emocionada. Pero es cierto, es muy hermosa… Fate-chan me estaba viendo con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví de igual forma.

El sueño estaba volviendo, de verdad seguía cansada, todos decidieron irse para dejarme descansar, Hayate-chan se va a quedar, dijo que así podía trabajar unas cuantas horas, para tener mañana el día libre y pasarlo con su familia, le pregunte si su esposa no se iba a molestar, pero parece que ella y su hija están con sus hermanas así que está bien. Y obviamente Fate-chan se quedó conmigo, no paso mucho para que se quedara dormida, me da un poco de lastima verla con el cuerpo en la silla y la cabeza recostada en la camilla, le dije que podía irse, pero ella insistió en que no y ahí está… aunque me encanta que haga esto por mí, también me hace sentir un poco mal.

-Te amo, Fate-chan- susurre después de besar su mejilla. En serio la amo, la amo muchísimo.

 **…**

 **¡FELIZ AÑOOOO!... Sé que me tarde muchísimo, lo siento muchooo, no fue mi intensión, pero eran fiestas navideñas, creo que es una buena excusa, de hecho, no hubiera actualizado hoy sino me hubieran llegado esos comentarios, en pocas palabras me animaron, gracias, en serio, espero poder actualizar pronto. Y como ya saben, el siguiente capítulo es el final.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

-Mmn, intenta ponerlo aquí- hice lo que me pidió y empecé a mover la pequeña casita- aunque, creo que se ve mejor por allí- apunto hacia otro lado y con un suspiro volví a moverlo- no, mejor déjala donde estaba- la mire con los ojos abiertos, pero ella hizo un puchero y no pude hacer más que callarme, estaba cansada, pero me gusta mimarla…- sip, ahí está muy bien- sonrió satisfecha y yo también… la cachorrita que estaba cargando salto de sus brazos y comenzó a correr alrededor de la casita mientras soltaba ladridos.

-Parece que le gusta- sonreí con orgullo, esa casa la había construido yo, decidimos ponerla en el patio de la casa para que la cachorrita pudiera correr por el césped libremente, tampoco se puede perder ya que puse una cerca… así es, también construir una cerca, soy buena en esto.

-Es perfecto- volteé hacia la nueva voz y sonreí más al verla, venia con una bandeja de galletas, me fascinan sus galletas- te quedo muy bien Fate-chan-

\- ¿Verdad que sí, Nanoha-mamá? –

-Sip, ¿te gusta Vivio? –

-Mucho, y a Arf también- dijo mientras acariciaba a la cachorra en el suelo.

-Bueno, lo que sea por mi pequeñita- me acerque a mi esposa y tome una galleta- ouch…- quite la mano enseguida, me había dado un golpe en ella.

-Tienes que esperar-

-Pero, mi amor, acabo de hacer mucho esfuerzo, estoy tan agotada que necesito un bocadillo-

-Pues tendrás que esperar, primero ve a lavarte las manos, no puedes tomar las galletas con las manos sucias-

-Eso es cierto, Fate-mamá-

\- ¿Tú también Vivio…? está bien…- las vi sonreír triunfantes, casi siempre se unen en mi contra, pero las amo más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo… empecé a entrar a la casa arrastrando los pies.

-Fate-chan…-

-Dim…- metió una galleta en mi boca, sin duda estaba deliciosa -Mmm, deliciosa, cariño, eres la mejor- la bese en los labios.

-Solo lo dices porque la hice yo- dijo con su adorable puchero.

-Claro que no, de veras esta buena, mi amor- la iba a abrazar, pero me detuvo poniendo una meno frente a mí mientras me veía de arriba abajo, suspiré y seguí mi camino al baño… cuando entre decidí que era mejor tomar una ducha, además hacía calor. Me desvestí y abrí el grifo para que el agua cayera en mi cuerpo. Me había relajado por completo, el día de hoy estuve haciendo mucha fuerza, habíamos comprado una cachorra hace dos días y como hoy lo tenía libre termine de construir su casa con ayuda de mi pequeña, la cerca la había puesto ayer, no fue tan difícil y admito que Hayate me ayudo un poco, pero solo un poco… Siempre que tenemos los días libres lo aprovechamos al máximo, ya que mis princesas siempre tienen nuevas ocurrencias… en serio, amo mi vida… escuche la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse y cerrarse después, no le preste mucha atención y solo me limite a sonreír, mi sonrisa creció más cuando sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura por detrás.

\- ¿Y Vivio? –

-Acaba de salir, fue a la casa de Corona-chan, al parecer van a ver una película- me voltee lentamente en el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos, su cuerpo me fascinaba, sin duda soy muy afortunada, saber que ese espectacular cuerpo desnudo es mío…

\- ¿A qué hora viene? – pregunte muy cerca de sus labios con la voz ronca…

-No te preocupes por eso, tenemos tiempo…- sonreí y la cargué mientras escuchaba una pequeña risa por parte suya mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus piernas. La amo mucho, casi siempre terminamos en situaciones así, simplemente buscamos cualquier excusa para hacer el amor, sentimos que las palabras no son suficientes, varias veces lo hemos hecho en mi oficina, eso es culpa mía ya que no puedo esperar a llegar a casa… Cada noche al acostarme a dormir, siento ese cosquilleo extraño, porque ella está a mi lado, durmiendo conmigo, abrazada a mí y yo a ella, sintiendo su calor, y en la mañana despierto sonriente con sus besos y sus "te amo" que susurra para despertarme, todos los días son felices, siempre desayunamos justas como una familia, escuchando a nuestra hija contarnos cosas sobre la escuela o de sus amigas, llego a mi trabajo con una sonrisa deslumbrante después de dejar a mis amores en su trabajo y escuela, admito que no siempre hay sonrisas, a veces discutimos, pero son muy pocas las veces que lo hacemos, eso es normal, las relaciones no son perfectas, nuestra hija muchas veces nos regaña diciendo que no debemos darnos mucho amor frente a ella o sus amigas ya que las pone incomodas, que diga esas cosas me hace reír.

Ya han pasado doce años desde que mi princesita nació, todo ha salido de maravilla desde entonces, las cosas con Chrono están super bien, él y Amy se casaron después de tener a sus gemelas, no se mudaron, se quedaron viviendo en la casa de mi mamá, ya que ella les dijo que no hacía falta mudarse ya que en la casa caben muchos, y eso es cierto, además las gemelas corren mucho y es mejor un lugar grande, así mi madre tampoco se quedaría sola, ella se encariño mucho con Vivio, muchas veces la ha llevado a pasear después de que ella regresa de la escuela, además de que termino llenándole el cuarto de peluches, no es que no quiere a sus otras nietas, por supuesto que las ama, también le compra cosas, pero tal parece que ella y mi bebé tienen mucho en común al igual que su Nanoha-mamá, ya que de mí solo saco el parecido, no me molesta, de hecho me encantaría que fuera igual a su madre en todo, aunque también tiene unos rasgos de Nanoha. En cuanto a nosotras, pues sip, nos casamos cinco meses después de tener a Vivio y también nos mudamos, claro que no muy lejos de la casa de mi madre ya que casi lloraba cuando le dijimos que nos mudaríamos, prácticamente podemos llegar caminando a su casa pues vivimos al lado, como la casa de mi mamá tenía un gran espacio afuera, quisimos construir una casa a unos metros de distancia de la de mi mamá, la casa que mandamos a construir era un poco grande, de dos pisos y con cuatro habitaciones arriba, cada una contaba con su baño y uno abajo para las visitas, aunque usamos más ese baño ya que la mayoría de veces nos bañamos todas juntas. la sala era un poco amplia, la quisimos así por nuestra hija, y que bueno que fue así porque trae a sus amigas los fine de semana para estudiar o jugar, la cocina Nanoha la quiso a su gusto y no me queje, ella cocina de maravilla y sé que le gusta hacerlo, a mí me encanta ayudarla. hay un estudio, el cual comparto con mi esposa, había espacio para otro, pero ella no quería y en realidad no me molesta, y también hay una biblioteca a petición de mi hermosa cobriza, pasa ahí mucho tiempo y a mí me encanta acompañarla, no sé si debo decir que también hemos hecho travesuras ahí… también tiene un lindo jardín, a mi pequeña le encanta sembrar y ese pasatiempo lo compartimos con ella, una piscina y por último el sótano. La casa era perfecta.

 **…**

-Vivio, ¿Qué quieres hacer para tu cumpleaños? – Pregunto mi esposa con unos platos en la mano, ya era la hora de cenar, mi pequeña y yo la ayudábamos a poner la mesa.

-Mmm- pensaba mirando a la nada, incluso sus gestos al pensar son iguales a los de su Nanoha-mamá- ¡Quiero una fiesta! –

\- ¿Una fiesta? hee, creo que, si podemos ¿Qué dices Fate-chan? –

-Pues necesito unos días libres para los arreglos y las cosas que debemos comprar… mm…- puse un dedo en mi mentón, dando a entender que lo estaba pensando.

-Fate-mamá- esa miradita, igual a la de su Nanoha-mamá, no me ayuda mucho que mi esposa también haga la misma mirada… suspire en rendición.

\- ¿Cómo negarme?... está bien -

\- ¡Yay! ¡Vamos a hacer una fiesta Vivio! –

\- ¡Sí!, Gracias Fate-mamá-

-Ya dejen de unirse en mi contra-

-Nyahaha, Fate-chan…- se acercó a mí para besar mi mejilla y abrazarme para susurrarme- eres una gran mamá, esta noche te voy a recompensar- me mordí el labio para evitar hacer algo inapropiado frente a mi chiquita.

\- ¡Bien, a partir de mañana vamos a hacer los preparativos! – dije esta vez más motivada, no es que no quiera celebrar el cumpleaños de mi princesita, es solo que eso lleva mucho trabajo y sé que Nanoha me va a hacer caminar mucho… pero vale la pena si es para ver la sonrisa de mis ángeles.

 **…**

Todo estaba muy energético, y más con las locuras de Hayate quien está hablando muy fuerte ahora y siendo regañada por su esposa, mi madre trajo a sus amigas, en este momento están conversando cerca de la piscina con una botella de whisky que no sé de dónde la sacaron ya que se supone que no habría ni una gota de alcohol aquí, tengo la sospecha de que Hayate tiene mucho que ver en eso. Chorno no se separa de Amy y la sigue a donde sea que ella vaya, creo que la tiene asfixiada. Mi hermosa esposa invito a algunas amigas de donde vivía antes, estaba sentada bajo un árbol con ellas conversando sobre no sé qué, pero no deja de mirarme y de reír, seguramente está diciendo algo vergonzoso de mí, sus padres también están aquí, pero están en la cocina, son buenos cocinando y se ofrecieron a hacer los dulces, por lo que mi esposa me dijo, perece que tienen una pastelería… y Vivio está corriendo por todos lado con sus amigas, tiene muchas, después de todo mi pequeñita es muy amigable, quien no quisiera ser su amiga con ese enorme corazón que tiene, como el de su Nanoha-mamá.

-Cariño, estas muy metida en tus pensamientos-

-Me estoy asegurando de que nada salga mal-

\- ¿Qué podría salir mal? –

-Con Hayate aquí, casi todo-

-Mou, Fate-chan no seas así- la abracé y di un beso en su frente.

-Es la verdad- se volteo sin soltar el abrazo para recostar su cabeza en mi pecho, yo la apreté un poco más, pero sin lastimarla y empecé a dar besos en su mejilla.

-Vivio está muy contenta-

-Sí, no sé cómo la voy a detener, tiene muchas energías-

-Nyahaha, debes de estar muy agotada- sí que lo estaba, de hecho, no me vendría mal un buen sueño, los preparativos realmente se llevan mucho tiempo y mucho trabajo.

-Oigan tortolitas, es una fiesta de niños, dejen sus cosas para más tarde o vayan a la habitación-

-Siempre arruinando los momentos, Hayate, no seas tan descarada, la fiesta es para menores, ¿Por qué trajiste alcohol? –

\- ¿Yo? – se apuntó a si misma fingiendo inocencia, pero esa palabra ni siquiera está en su diccionario- jamás haría algo así mi querida Fate-chan-

-Por cierto, ¿Qué le hiciste a Arf?, la noto muy tranquila- pregunte fulminándola con la mirada.

-Nada, seguramente está agotada-

-Bueno, bueno, ya dejen de discutir, parecen unas niñas-

-Nanoha…- hice un puchero y me acerque a su oído- eso no es lo que piensas cuando te llevo a la cama- susurre para después dejar un beso, lentamente el rojo fue subiendo por su rostro.

\- ¡F-Fate-chan! – se soltó de mi abrazo y golpeo mi hombro.

-Ouch…-

\- ¡Pervertida! –

\- Pero ¿Yo que dije? – hizo su lindo puchero y se cruzó de brazos- mi amor, a veces te cargo y te llevo a la cama para dormir, no malinterpretes, ¿Qué estabas imaginando? – pregunte con un poco de picardía en mi voz, olvidando la presencia de Hayate.

-N-nada- miró hacia otro lado e hizo un poco más grande el puchero.

-Oigan, sigo aquí-

-Y de nuevo arruinas el momento- dije fulminándola con la mirada, ella solo encogió los hombros mientras daba la vuelta y se iba por donde vino. Después de contentar nuevamente a mi esposa, quise ver que hacia mi hija, la busque con la mirada y después de buscar entre tanta gente desconocida (gracias a Hayate y mi madre) logre encontrarla, estaba con todas sus amigas, todas ellas son muy agradables, estudian juntas y se llevan muy bien, pero hay una nueva chica que conocí hace unas semanas, es muy agradable, un poco mayor que ella y también es tímida, pero es muy educada, si no me equivoco su nombre es Einhart Stratos, me da mucha curiosidad esa chica, mi hija no para de hablar de ella desde que la conoció y se puso exageradamente feliz cuando supo que ella vendría, en este momento veo que mi pequeña está hablando con ella mientras sus otras amigas parecen ser ignoradas, lo que no puedo evitar preguntarme es ¿Por qué se sonroja mientras habla con ella? ¿De qué estarán hablando? Y ¿Por qué Vivio baja mucho la cabeza y sonríe de esa forma? Ella no es así, se supone que mi bebé no es tímida, es igual a su Nanoha-mamá.

-Ya deja de pensar tanto-

-Pero… es que ella se está sonrojando-

-Fate-chan, en serio eres densa- me abrazo por el cuello y junto su frente con la mía.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunte inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-A que es obvio que Vivio siente algo por Einhart-chan- enarque una ceja sin entender mucho.

\- ¿Entonces la quiere un poco más?... ¿quiere que Einhart sea su hermana? – volteo los ojos y bufo.

-Mou, más que eso, creo que está enamorada de… -

\- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡NO!… -ni siquiera la deje terminar de hablar y algunos voltearon a verme al escuchar el grito.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué no? – inclino la cabeza de forma adorable, pero no es momento para perderme en sus hermosos gestos.

-Pues porque no, Einhart es mayor que Vivio, además mi bebé todavía está muy pequeña para eso- me cruce de brazos.

-Pero ella es una buena chica, y se nota que Vivio la quiere mucho- bufe y mire hacia otro lado, es cierto que ella es educada, buena chica, sé que le gusta cuidar de Vivio, dice que la protegerá siempre, y cuando lo hace veo determinación en su mirada, también es muy bonita, su cabello Verde plateado es muy bonito, y sus ojos también son como los de mi pequeña, solo que de otro color, la chica me agrada… pero no… mi bebé no puede…

-Dije que no…-

-Mou, Fate-chan, déjala, además, Einhart-chan la protege mucho- eso es cierto, pero cuando digo no es no.

\- ¡Fate-mamá! – voltee a ver a mi princesita que venia corriendo hacia mi… tomada de la mano de Einhart, bueno, prácticamente la estaba arrastrando, eso me recuerda a su Nanoha-mamá.

\- ¿Qué pasa cielo? –

\- Einhart me invito al torneo en el que va a participar, es en dos días- parecía muy emocionada, voltee a ver a la otra chica y ella solo sonrió de forma tímida, mi pequeña al ver que tardaba en responder cambio su expresión y puso esa mirada que pone su madre cuando quiere que la mime- ¿Puedo ir? – si me mira así no puedo decirle que no.

-Pues, de hecho, Fate-mamá quería decirte algo… ¿Verdad Fate-chan? – Nanoha, no me hagas esto…

-Mmm, y ¿Qué es Fate-mamá? –

-B-bueno… yo quería decirte…- ya deja de verme así…- nada, que me parece bien, por supuesto que puedes ir-

\- ¡¿En serio?! – me abrazo y sin soltar el abrazo miró a Einhart, esa mirada la veo casi siempre, pero en mi esposa… no será que… no, no, no…

-Mmm, sí, puedes ir… Einhart, cuídala-

-Eso se lo aseguro- esta chica es tímida, pero la determinación en su mirada es sorprendente.

-Bueno, el ambiente está cambiando un poco, Vivio, ¿puedes ir a buscar las galletas que están en la cocina? –

-Claro-

-Te acompaño- estoy vigilando a esa chica.

-Ya déjalas en paz, Fate-chan- aunque me diga eso, no puedo dejarlas en paz, sé que allí está pasando algo. No sé por qué se toman de las manos y se sonrojan…

 **…**

Finalmente, la fiesta acabo y me encuentro super agotada. Acabamos de terminar de limpiar, Hayate se acaba de ir, la mayoría de los desastres fue causado por ella así que la obligamos a ayudarnos. Mi princesita se quedó dormida en el sofá, insistió en ayudarnos a limpiar y no pudimos negarnos, me alegra que se haya divertido hoy. Mi hermosa esposa acabo de terminar de limpiar la sala, y yo realmente me encuentro cansada, pero hoy fue un día muy divertido, valió la pena.

-Listo, por fin terminamos, ¿Vamos a dormir? – mi ángel venia saliendo del baño, ya imaginaran lo sexy que se ve con ese pijama que no deja mucho a la imaginación, me está provocando…

-Síp- vi a nuestra hija que dormía muy profundamente en el sofá, no importa cuantos años cumpla siempre va a ser mi pequeña. La cargué para llevarla a su habitación siendo seguida por mi esposa… la recosté con cuidado en su cama y Nanoha la cobijo y como todas las noches, dejamos un beso en su frente… estaba sonriendo, creo que estaba soñando con algo bueno…

-Fate-mamá… Nanoha-mamá…- decía entre sueños mientras cambiaba de posición- más comida…- una suave risa escapo de mis labios al escucharla, últimamente ha estado comiendo mucho.

-Nyahaha, creo que está soñando con el almuerzo…-

-Eso parece- me levante lentamente de la cama para no despertarla.

-Einhart… - detuve todos mis movimientos al escuchar eso, no fue un murmullo, se escuchó muy claro, voltee a ver si se había despertado, pero seguía dormida.

-Vaya… incluso en sueños piensa en ella- no dije nada, no sabía que debía decir- ¿Fate-chan?... –

-Yo…-

-Fate-chan, entiendo que te preocupes por ella, yo también lo hago porque soy su mamá, y no soy la única que se preocupa… pero estoy segura de que nada malo va a pasar…- seguía sin estar muy convencida…

-Nanoha… si alguien la lastima…yo…

-Nadie la va a lastimar, ya que su Fate-mamá la cuida mucho… además, Einhart-chan también la cuida mucho…-

-Lo sé, pero…- mi esposa suspiro cansada, pero después sonrió.

-Mírame- tomó mi rostro con sus manos para hacer que la viera- está bien que la protejas, pero Vivio todavía está muy pequeña, así que no pienses mucho en eso-

-Mi amor, el tiempo pasa muy rápido-

-Lo sé, pero todo a su tiempo, te preocupas demasiado, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, nadie va a lastimar a nuestra hija… dime, ¿Qué es lo que más deseas para ella? –

-Pues, que sea feliz- dije sin dudar, porque era así, lo que más deseo para mi angelito es que sea feliz.

-Y claramente puedes ver que Einhart-chan la hace feliz…-

-Bueno… eso es cierto- no puedo negar lo obvio.

-Nosotras también la hacemos feliz, toda su familia y sus amigas… nuestra pequeña es feliz y eso es lo que importa, nadie la va a lastimar porque tiene muchos que la quieren y la protegen… así que deja de preocuparte… ¿sí? – deje salir un pesado y largo suspiro para después dejar salir una sincera sonrisa.

-Siempre sabes que decir-

-Nyahaha, soy una profesora, por supuesto que sé que decir-

-Que humilde…- rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la atraje a mi- también sabes que hacer y ponerte para provocarme- la cargue y comencé a besarla mientras la sacaba de la habitación y la llevaba a la nuestra, al entrar cerré la puerta con el pie.

-Te amo…- nunca me canso de escucharla decir eso, y menos cuando lo dice entre gemidos.

-También te amo, cariño- esa noche fue como todas, llena de pasión, cada día me enamoro más y más de ella, es el amor de mi vida… quien lo diría, y años atrás era mi amor prohibido… todavía recuerdo cuando la conocí, jamás imagine que iba a terminar enamorándome de ella, que tendría una hermosa hija y me casaría, ella llego para cambiar mi vida, y la cambio para bien… sé que un día nuestra hija nos va a preguntar cómo nos conocimos, y yo gustosa le contare todo, quiero que escuche nuestra historia, y sé que le va a encantar, aunque no le contaría el final, porque nuestra historia aún no tiene uno y nunca lo tendrá, para mí es una historia muy bella como para que tenga un final, me voy a encargar de hacerla cada día mejor y sé que ella también lo hará, todos los días lo hace, la amo, y siempre lo hare, amo sus mimos, amo sus sonrisas, amo cuando se molesta por algo que hice mal, amo cuando me regaña y me dice que no lo haga porque es malo, tal vez piensen que yo soy la que manda, pero la verdad es que quien manda es ella, ¿Por qué creen que Vivio viene a mi cuando necesita permiso para algo?... porque es más fácil conmigo, ya que su Nanoha-mamá suele ser un poco estricta, pero igual la amo, Vivio también la ama… ella para mi es el ser más hermoso del universo. Ella y mi hija los son todo para mí.

Ja, y pensar que todo comenzó como… un amor prohibido.

 **¿FIN?**

 **Hasta aqui, realmente me gusto escribir esta historia ustedes me inspiraron a continuarla, gracias por sus comentarios positivos, gracias por todo…**

 **Voy a escribir una nueva historia, aun no sé cuándo, déjenme decirles que la idea no es mía, alguien me la dio y me dijo que debería de escribir algo así, pero realmente es buena la idea así que me pareció bien escribirla, aun no sé cuándo la voy a escribir porque me encuentro ocupada, pero sé que será dentro de muy poco.**

 **Los voy a extrañar, espero me extrañen también…**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO… XXD**


End file.
